Arriesgaría todo por ti
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: YA ESTAN LOS DOS FINALES / Durante la guerra se da cuenta de la ausencia de cierta kunoichi de cabello de peculiar color, al enterarse de lo que realmente sucede se ve acorralado, sus sentimientos lo motivan en su búsqueda pero esto traerá problemas, que deberá enfrentar si quiere estar junto a ella... Asuka: Odio hacer Summary
1. Prologo

~Prologo~

Aun tenía esperanzas de volver a verla, sería capaz de detener el mundo con tal de poder verla otra vez, se sentía impotente al no haber podido ayudarla antes, pero ahora lo haría, arriesgaría todo incluso su vida con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo, y aun mas con tal de que estuviera junto a él…


	2. Chapter 1

_Inicio By Isi-San una de las mejores escritoras de fanfics de kakaanko_

CAPITULO 1

El equipo de Minato Namikaze estaba junto a él en una camilla del hospital de Konoha, Tsunade recién salió de la habitación luego de aplicarle un poco de chakra curativo por todo el cuerpo a Minato bajo la mirada atenta de Rin. Los cuatro estaban en completo silencio. Obito, quien por su hiperactividad no podía contenerse mucho tiempo callado fue el que quebró la momentánea paz.

— _¿Cómo es posible que un ataque lograra herirlo, sensei? —Tanto él como sus dos compañeros estaban desconcertados, bien era sabido que su maestro era el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, ningún ataque lo lograba alcanzar y si lo hacía quedaba con heridas menores, por eso, los tres, estaban sumamente curiosos sobre lo que había pasado ahí. ¿Quién le había hecho eso a su sensei? ¿Un enemigo muy poderoso?— ¿Quién fue? ¿De qué aldea?_

—_Konoha —respondió Minato con una sonrisa, los tres niños lo miraron desconcertados._

— _¿Traición? —Preguntó Kakashi abriendo un poco más sus ojos._

—_Mi atacante fue el amor y su procedencia Konoha —dijo tranquilamente entrecerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa._

— _¿Sensei? —La dulce voz de Rin pedía explicaciones._

—_Kushina estaba a punto de ser atacada por la espalda y no se había dado cuenta, yo sabía que no podría apartarla del camino pero si atravesarme para que ella no sufriera mayor daño, había luchado mucho, sabía que no estaba en condiciones._

_Los tres lo miraron desconcertados, Kakashi frunció el ceño._

—_Kushina–san es una Jōnin de alto nivel, sensei, no debió hacer eso, fue imprudente de su parte… quizá Kushina–san hubiese podido evitarlo sin que usted resultara tan herido._

_Rin asintió con la cabeza, Obito la imitó._

_Minato rió con alegría —Chicos, recuerden que el trabajo en equipo es lo más importante. Si tenía la oportunidad de salvar a mi compañera no podía quedar de brazos cruzados. Es preferible que ambos saliéramos heridos a que alguno terminara muerto._

—_Minato–sensei, ¿a usted le gusta mucho Kushina–san? —Preguntó Rin con una sonrisa y las manos entrelazadas en su espalda baja, en su mente fantaseaba por el día en que Kakashi se sacrificara así por ella._

_Minato rió nervioso y un leve sonrojo se tiñó en sus mejillas —Bueno… yo…_

— _¡Namikaze! —Se escuchó un grito para después abrirse la puerta de golpe._

— _¿Kushina? —Preguntó Minato con una sonrisa, y sí, riendo un poco nervioso._

— _¡Si ellos no te mataron lo haré yo! —Dijo amenazadora mientras se acercaba a él con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, por instinto los niños se aparataron de la cama. Kushina aún así se veía herida, se notaba que tenía el costado izquierdo vendado igual que parte de la cabeza—. ¿Por qué hiciste tal estupidez? —preguntó acercándose a la camilla de Minato._

—_Kushina, te dije que por el combate con el otro enemigo terminé__accidentalmente__en medio de tu ataque, nunca fue mi intención…_

— _¡Deja de mentir que no te queda nada bien! ¿No notas que eres pura honestidad? A lenguas se ve que no es verdad. ¡Deja de sobreprotegerme! ¡Soy una Jōnin especializada! ¡Idiota!_

—_Kushina… —intentó calmarla con su voz alegre pero ella se veía muy alterada._

— _¡Pudiste haber muerto, tonto! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!_

—_Prefiero ser yo el que esté en la camilla y no el que te este visitando preocupado._

_Kushina resopló con fastidio —Nunca cambias, Namikaze. ¡Bondad por todas partes! —Exclamó con deje sarcástico—. Por favor, nadie puede ser tan bueno —dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_Minato se quedó callado, su equipo lo miró con curiosidad._

—_Cuando salga del hospital… ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?_

—_Sí, pero tú pagas —dijo ella de mal humor dirigiéndose a la puerta—, ¡tonto!_

—_Por supuesto que yo pagaría, jamás dejaría que tú lo hicieras si te estoy invitando a salir —dijo él con una sonrisa radiante._

—_No es una cita, Namikaze —bramó ella mirándolo, retadora— pero me gusta el ramen gratis. —Después de esto cerró la puerta de golpe. Después de dar el portazo ella suspiró y se sonrojó levemente—__Minato es tan…__él__—susurró por lo bajo, aunque se veía molesta era indiscutible que estaba…__feliz…__porque él no estaba herido de gravedad._

_Minato suspiró, Rin soltó una leve risa —Sensei, ella está muy preocupada por su salud._

— _¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Obito— Más parecía que quería dejarlo peor._

—_Claro, vi cómo se acercó… cuando se acercó a Minato–sensei se fijó en sus heridas y notó que no eran muy graves._

_Los tres volvieron a mirar al rubio, estaba con una sonrisa distraída mirando la puerta. Kakashi negó con la cabeza._

—_En una próxima ocasión podría morir si no es más precavido, sensei —le dijo el niño de cabello plateado._

—_Sacrificarme por Kushina no sería una mala forma de morir. Sería una que aceptaría gustoso —dijo él._

_Obito levantó su brazo derecho con decisión — ¡Opino lo mismo!, ¡morir protegiendo a Rin sería todo un honor para mí!_

—_Mucho, Rin —habló Minato._

— _¿Cómo, sensei? —preguntó la aludida._

—_Kushina me gusta mucho._

—_Los lazos sentimentales no valen nada —dijo Kakashi cruzado de brazos._

—_Kakashi… cuando te toque a ti te acordarás de mí, cuando ames de verdad no te importara morir por esa mujer._

_Rin unió sus manos de forma ilusionada mientras Obito se deprimía por la reacción de su compañera, Kakashi bufó —no creo que eso ocurra._

_Minato rió levemente y les ordenó irse para que él pudiera descansar un poco, entre más rápido se sintiera mejor más rápido comería de nuevo con Kushina.  
_

___

Su mente recodo ese momento solo como si hubiera sido ayer, nunca había tomado en cuenta esas palabras pero con lo que estaba sucediendo ahora entendía las palabras de su sensei, el tuvo la razón todo el tiempo solo que él no comprendía esas palabras ya que nunca había amado a una mujer como su sensei amaba a la kunoichi de cabello rojo, Kushina, hasta que conoció a la mujer que le robaría el corazón y le quitaría el sueño, ahora ella estaba en peligro y el sería capaz de sacrificarse por ella, la guerra ya llevaba aproximadamente 3 meses, con inevitables perdidas y batallas interminables, Kakashi se encontraba en el bosque reposando su espalda contra el gran tronco de un árbol de cerezos que florecía, mientras su equipo terminaba de ser examinado, el se encontraba completamente perdido entre pensamientos y recuerdos de su vida

–**Kakashi-sensei-** interrumpió una voz femenina que lo llamaba

– **¿Qué sucede sakura?-** dijo el peliplata saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a la kunoichi de cabello rosado

**-¿Se encuentra bien, esta herido?-** le pregunto sakura mirando a su sensei

–**no, no estoy herido ni nada, no te preocupes-** dijo levantándose y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica **–será mejor que descanses, buscare algún lugar para que descansemos-** la ninja asintió y el quito su mano de la cabeza de la chica y puso ambas en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles.

ya estaba cayendo la noche y necesitaban en donde poder descansar sin ser atacados por sorpresa, camino unos metros, de pronto una gran explosión hizo que el ninja perdiera el equilibrio por la onda expansiva provocada por esta, el ninja abrió sus ojos intentando ver a su alrededor pero el paisaje era cubierto por una densa capa de polvo, se levanto con algo de dificultad, y intento ver que había provocado la explosión pero no veía más allá de unos metros, comenzó a caminar todo el lugar estaba en un silencio absoluto no se escuchaba nada, con el caminar el polvo a su alrededor comenzaba a dispersarse dando una escena de un lugar totalmente destruido, los arboles partidos a la mitad y troncos en el suelo, salto sobre la rama de un árbol que había quedado intacto ante la destrucción, comenzó a mirar entre todos los escombros si había alguien de pronto un leve gemido de dolor llamo la atención del ninja copia, aunque fue un sonido casi inaudible fue suficiente para que el ninja peliplata lo escuchara y bajara de la rama del árbol en busca de la fuente de aquel sonido, camino entre algunos escombros en busca de la persona que había emitido el sonido

–**¡Hey ¿hay alguien aquí?!-** grito el ninja esperando que quien había gemido de dolor lo escuchara, de pronto volvió a escuchar nuevamente el mismo quejido pero esta vez a sus espaldas, Kakashi se giro rápidamente y camino hasta un montón de escombros, comenzó a sacar cada pedazo de tronco y piedra que había, cuando ya había sacado algunos noto la sangre que pintaba algunas rocas, esto lo alarmo ya que había un herido y comenzó a sacar las ropas con más rapidez, de pronto una mano tomaba la suya…


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Tomo su mano con fuerza haciendo que el ninja se apurara aun mas para poder sacarlo, cuando por fin pudo salir se dio cuenta de que era yamato, este estaba completamente herido y casi inconsciente

–**Kakashi, kabuto la tiene, esta herida-**dijo yamato con dificultad, Kakashi asintió y se saco su chaleco, lo coloco sobre el suelo y acostó a yamato sobre el usando el chaleco como cojín

–**¡Sakura, ven!- **grito el shinobi al ver como su equipo y el escuadrón medico se acercaban, la kunoichi corrió entre los escombros hasta que llego a donde se encontraban sus senseis **-cúralo yo debo ir por alguien más-** dijo el ninja copia antes de salir corriendo.

corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, su corazón comenzaba a latir mas fuerte a cada paso que daba, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de una chica hiperactiva adicta a los dangos.

Mientras el peliplata ninja corría entre el bosque, una pelimorada esquivaba todas las serpientes que salían de la invocaciones de kabuto, aunque dificultosamente debido a lo mareada que se encontraba por todos los golpes que había recibido hace un momento, kabuto invoco una serpiente que desde su hocico saco una katana entregándosela a el, de pronto y sin alcanzar a reaccionar kabuto la ataco directamente, pero alguien la abrazo cubriéndola del ataque, escucho un pequeño grito de dolor que emitió quien la había protegido y quien la abrazaba, sus ojos se estaban cerrando por lo cual no pudo ver quien era aquella persona solo pudo notar que era mas alto que ella y mas grande, en cambio el ninja solo la aprisionaba aun mas debido al dolor.

Kakashi sintió como la punta de la katana clavaba en su espalda, intento no botar sangre para no manchar a la pelimorada la cual estaba herida, sorprendida y débil entre sus brazos, sintió como kabuto retiraba la katana de su espalda y como esto le producía un dolor igual de insoportable que cuando la detuvo con su espalda.

El dolor de la kunoichi era insoportable haciéndola caer pero antes de que su cuerpo tocara suelo Kakashi la tomo de la cintura y la sento apoyando la espalda en un tronco, se giro para ver a kabuto el cual tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro,

La pelimorada comenzaba a reaccionar, aun asi estaba débil, su visión estaba algo nueblada debido a que estaba completamente mareada no le permitia diferenciar quienes estaban peleando solo podía oir los choques de lo que parecían ser kunais o katanas,

-tsk…kaza, debo terminar con esto- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Kakashi pudo ver la acción de la pelimorada e intento detenerla pero kabuto no se lo permitia atacándolo continuamente sin cesar, el formo un raikiri en su mano intentando atacarlo y poder terminar pero vio la silueta de la persona que había provocado la guerra haciéndolo que se desconcentrara y que fuera atacado por kabuto hiriéndolo en el abdomen y haciéndolo caer, levanto su rostro para observarlos y pudo escuchar como este lo llamaba

-kabuto dejalo no vale la pena seguir, debemos seguir con nuestros planes- le ordeno "tobi"

Kabuto se giro a verlo y asintió, camino alejándose de ambos shinobis, el peliplata se levanto lentamente y camino hasta la kunoichi que se encontraba de pie entre los escombros

El cuerpo de ella estaba menos herido que el pero ella ya no soportaba mas y cayo, Kakashi que a pesar de estar mal herido corrió hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, camino unos metros con ella en brazos pero cayó sobre su espalda haciendo que Anko cayera sobre su pecho, se sentía muy cansado pero debía salir de ahí, intento levantarse pero era imposible su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, con su mano libre invoco a pakkun,

**- ve por ayuda-** dijo el shinobi y pakkun al ver su estado salió corriendo hacia el bosque, unos metros mas allá sakura caminaba junto a su escuadrón y el del Kakashi, de pronto su paso fue impedido por el llamado de pakkun

–**¡Sakura, Kakashi está herido!-** grito el perro

**-Vamos rápido debemos ayudarlo-** ordeno la ojijade mientras comenzaba a correr, mientras ellos iban hacia haya el ninja plata la sostenía entre sus brazos, abrazándola, estaba inconsciente pero aun luchaba por no caer rendido ya que estaba preocupado de que kabuto regresara por Anko

**-ya estas a salvo-**dijo y le dio un beso en la frente a la kunoichi que descansaba sobre su pecho, hecho esto último se acomodo y cerro sus ojos, se sentía muy cansado además había perdido mucha sangre por la herida


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

la kunoichi se despertó en una de las tiendas del campamento de médicos, estaba algo mareada pero mejor que antes **-¿Dónde diablos estoy?-** pregunto mirando hacia todos lados

–**En el escuadrón medico-** dijo sakura quien iba entrando junto con Ino

**-¿Qué me sucedió, que sucede?-**pregunto Anko al verse vendada en el torso y al ver el uniforme que llevaban las kunoichi

–**Anko sama no sabe nada-** le dijo Ino a sakura **–así es, Anko-sensei eso se lo contaremos después, cuando este mejor-** dijo sakura acercándose a ella y revisándola

–**¿y qué me sucedió a mi? Recuerdo que estaba peleando y después nada –** pregunto sentándose en la cama y revisándose los brazos que también estaban vendados

–**usted y yamato-sensei estaban peleando contra kabuto, yamato-sensei fue herido y lo encontramos y usted fue rescatada por Kakashi-sensei- **dijo sakura mientras escribía sobre algunos papeles **–**

**¿Kakashi?-** pregunto sorprendida la kunoichi,

**-así es Kakashi-sensei la ayudo, ¿no lo recuerda?-** pregunto la ojijade

–**la verdad es que no-** respondió tocándose la cabeza

–**bueno Kakashi-sensei la cubrió de un ataque-** dijo sakura mientras le entregaba los papeles a Ino

**-¿Y él como esta?-** pregunto preocupada Anko

–**fue herido hasta el momento esta inconsciente, casi lo atraviesa una katana, pero alcanzamos a curarlo, ahora será mejor que se recueste-** dijo mientras salía, ella hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo la kunoichi pelirrosa, no podía quedarse ahí recostada sabiendo que el casi se sacrifica por salvarla, debía verlo, Se levanto con dificultad y salió de la tienda, camino entre algunas tiendas buscando al peliplata

–**debe estar por aquí-** se repetía una y otra vez para sí misma

–**está en la tienda de cuidados intensivos-** dijo una voz a su espalda haciéndola detenerse en seco, se giro lentamente y pudo ver a sakura parada atrás de ella **–es en la tienda con la cruz roja y circulo blanco-** le dijo la kunoichi mientras Anko la miraba incrédula, sakura solo sonrió y se marcho dejando a una Anko totalmente incrédula, ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de algo?, ¿por qué la ayudaba?, aunque eso la intrigaba ahora estaba más preocupada de saber cómo estaba Kakashi, Entro y vio al peli plateado sobre la camilla, totalmente vendado en los brazos, en su torso y tenía un parche en su hombro izquierdo, no podía creer el estado del shinobi, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado, porque lo hizo, por que la cubrió?, se acerco hasta estar al lado de él y pudo ver algunos cortes en su pecho y en el hombro derecho, acerco su mano temblorosa hacia su rostro y levanto algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, que a pesar de que la mascara cubría su rostro, dejaba ver un pequeño corte en su mejilla, se alejo un poco y miro comenzó a ver si no tenia mas heridas en su cuerpo, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de cierto ninja


	5. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa!

Arigatou por los reviews!

Y bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo!

Espero que les guste y Arigatou para **Natsumi Anko**, quien me a ayudado un poquito por mis songfics! :3

Y bueno eso Enjoy!

CAPITULO 4

**-¿te vas a quedar ahí mirándome o me darás las gracias?-** fueron las palabras que desconcentraron a la kunoichi, Kakashi había despertado

**-yo etto solo quería saber cómo estabas- **dijo alejándose nerviosamente

**-al parecer no mejor que tu- **les respondió sonriendo al saber el estado de la pelimorada

**-me dijeron que tú me salvaste- **le dijo bajando un poco la mirada

**-solo te ayude no es para tanto-** le dijo mientras miraba sus brazos vendados

**-no debiste- **le susurro la kunoichi

**-¿Qué a que te refieres?-** le pregunto incrédulo el ninja copia antes las palabras de Anko

**- no deberías haberte interpuesto en el ataque, lo podría haber detenido**-dijo la kunoichi mientras el ninja se sentaba en la cama

**-vamos Anko, ambos sabemos que no lo podrías haber hecho- **gruño el ninja

–**No es así yo-** Kakashi rápidamente se paro, sin importarle sus heridas y el dolor que estas provocaban

–**tu habrías muerto–** interrumpió el ninja **–deja tu orgullo a un lado y dilo, tu habrías muerto si no interfiero-** dijo acercándose aun mas a la kunoichi la cual no había movido ningún musculo desde que el shinobi se levanto de la camilla, se quedaron así unos momentos en un silencio molestoso para ambos, pero que fue roto por la kunoichi que bajo la cabeza y dijo

–**no deberías tu casi mueres, no tenias por que sacrificarte por mi-** dijo manteniendo su cabeza abajo, el ninja copia la miro impresionado pero después entendió, con su mano tomo el mentón de Anko, este gesto hizo que lo mirara

–**sacrificarme por ti no sería una mala forma de morir, ya que sabría que lo hice para protegerte**_**, **_**Minato sensei me dijo una vez que cuando amara de verdad a una mujer no me importaría morir por ella y que cuando me tocara a mí, lo recordaría y así es lo recuerdo-** dijo sonriéndole a una Anko totalmente impresionada y atónita, el se bajo rápidamente la máscara y le dio un beso a la kunoichi que aun mas atónita abría sus ojos y se mantenía inmóvil, el shinobi al ver su reacción se entristeció, quizás fue muy descarado al hacer tal cosa como besarla, por lo cual en un intento de irse se alejo unos milímetros de ella, rompiendo el beso, pero la kunoichi reacciono y Paso sus brazos por atrás del cuello del ninja atrayéndolo más hacia él y besándolo, esta vez era el ninja copia quien estaba atónito, pero esto duro solo unos segundos al reaccionar, le correspondió gustosamente el beso mientras la abrazaba, por su estatura se había inclinado por lo cual al abrazarla la kunoichi quedo de puntillas, lo que provoco una pequeña risa por parte del poseedor del sharingan, cuando sus pulmones exigían oxigeno se separaron un poco, pero aun así lo suficiente como para que Kakashi viera a una sonrojada Anko, así es la fuerte y orgullosa Mitarashi Anko estaba completamente sonrojada, ella bajo su mirada ante la pequeña sonrisa que pudo observar en el rostro del shinobi.

-Anko- le llamo la atención, rápidamente la abrazo provocando que ella apoyara su rostro en su pecho, inclino levemente su cabeza para apoyar su mentón sobre la de la ninja de cabellos morados –te amo- susurro

La kunoichi no podía estar más impresionada, primero era rescatada por Kakashi, el besaba y por ultimo este le decía que la amaba, se separo del pecho del shinobi, el cual se volvió a erguir, algo temblorosa lo miro directamente a los ojos sin antes examinar cada parte de su hasta hace poco desconocido rostro, su ojo visible demostraba algo de tristeza.

-Kakashi yo-


	6. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5:_

**-Kakashi yo-** pero antes de que terminara, Kakashi se separo rápidamente y subió su máscara cubriendo su rostro, Anko lo miro sorprendida pero después se dio cuenta.

**-kaka…shi- **dijo una kunoichi entrando a la tienda.

**-¿Qué sucede Shizune?-** le pregunto el peliplata levantando la mirada.

**-Tsunade-sama te necesita a ti y a Anko-** dijo mirando con cierta sospecha a la pareja que estaba aun junta a pesar de que Kakashi se había separado un poco –**además veo que ya estás bien**- dijo con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

**-está bien vamos a ir al tiro, deja terminar de vestirme-** le respondió nerviosamente evitando seguir mirándola.

**-está bien- **dicho esto último la kunoichi salió de la tienda dejando a ambos solos nuevamente.

**-disculpa, Anko-** dijo Kakashi mirándola nuevamente**-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-**

-**olvídalo, es mejor que-** pero no puedo terminar ya que Kakashi volvió a abrazarla.

**-no, no lo olvidare, dímelo- **insistió tomando el mentón de la kunoichi de ojos color caramelo.

**-yo te amo-** dijo regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada, el ninja sonrió _[Asuka: ya saben cuando el cierra su ojito y se marca la sonrisa en la tela]_, rápidamente la kunoichi bajo la máscara y lo beso, Kakashi gustosamente correspondió, pero la kunoichi se separo dejándolo con ganas de mas **–debemos irnos**- susurro muy cerca de él, tan cerca que él puso sentir su respiración sobre su boca.

**-está bien-** rápidamente camino hacia una mesa que estaba al otro lado de la tienda y tomo su ropa, cuidadosamente se la coloco, debido a sus heridas, y salió de la tienda junto a Anko quien solo se le había quedado mirando durante el tiempo que este le tomo vestirse, el cual no fue mucho. Caminaron entre algunas tiendas de las cuales entraban y salían médicos y heridos, cuando al fin llegaron a la base central entraron al despacho de los kages.

**-al fin llegan… y a tiempo-** dijo extrañada Tsunade mirando a ambos –bueno los llame porque necesito revisar al comandante de la tercera división-

Anko rápidamente miro asustada a Kakashi, el iría al frente y eso la asustaba, era aun más riesgoso que los otros grupos debido a que su división estaba cerca de kabuto y "tobi".

**-y a ti Anko ya que te tengo que obligar a hacer algo-** continuo seriamente, Kakashi miro seria y fijamente a la hokage ante sus palabras.

**-¿Qué debo hacer hokage-sama?-** le pregunto nerviosamente.

**-tras lo sucedido debo pedirte que vayas a Ryūchi (1)-** dijo seriamente.

**-¿a Ryūchi, pero-?-** intento decir la kunoichi pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

**-es por tu bien, Orochimaru (2) te necesita viva y enviara a kabuto por ti-** dijo Tsunade levantándose de su asiento y caminando lentamente hacia ambos ninjas **–hable con Katsuyu y a conseguido que te protejan en la cueva, sé que es segura ya que Orochimaru tiene prohibido entrar tras lo sucedido con manda- se paro frente al ninja copia- y tu déjame ver esas heridas- le dijo seriamente casi como una amenaza-**

**-ha-Hai-** respondió nerviosamente, se saco el chaleco ninja y la polera, la sennin rápidamente toco sus heridas y aplico un poco de chakra, el ninja solo soltó un quejido sobre la herida de su abdomen pero no hizo nada más además de observar a Anko, quien observaba atentamente cada movimiento y gesto de la princesa.

**-estas bien, aun así no puedes ir a ataque directo hasta que te deje de doler, pero te necesito en el frente, debes seguir con tu obligación- **dijo mirando seriamente al ninja después de chequearlo **–pero antes, tu y el equipo que saldrá en una hora escoltaran a Anko y a yamato hasta Ryūchi- **dijo volviendo a caminar hacia su puesto.

**-está bien, hokage-sama-** respondió rápidamente Kakashi.

-**está bien retírense- **dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Ambos shinobis hicieron una reverencia y salieron rápidamente de la base, ambos caminaron en silencio y mirándose de reojo, cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada ambos pudieron ver a un equipo de shinobis, entre ellos Yamato quien conversaba animadamente con un Gai que solo sonreía y hablaba fuertemente, no parecía ser un ambiente de guerra, pero el escenario cambiaria rápidamente al salir.

**-Kakashi, mi eterno rival, te has mejorado y veo que estas muy bien acompañado- **dijo Gai en un tono y pose típica de él.

Ambos ninjas se miraron rápidamente y se sonrojaron, sonrojo que fue más notorio en la kunoichi, la cual sintió el calor que azoto sus mejillas, obligándola a bajar su rostro para que los demás no notaran.

**-bueno Gai dejémonos de hablar, debemos irnos-** dijo Kakashi evadiendo el comentario poco sutil de su amigo **–vamos avancen- **ordeno Kakashi al grupo, el cual se movilizo rápidamente, Gai le entrego una mochila a Kakashi y yamato a Anko, la cual se mantenía callada junto al ninja peliplata –Anko- le llamo la atención Kakashi.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** le pregunto mirándolo de reojo, aun así sin levantar su rostro.

**-te llevaremos hasta allá, pero debes entender algo-** la kunoichi levanto su mirada rápidamente fijándola sobre el shinobi **–se que eres testaruda** –la pelimorada hizo una mueca infantil ante ese comentario **–pero entiende que esto es por tu bien- **dijo esto último en un tono de preocupación lo cual provoco algo de sorpresa en la kunoichi de ojos color caramelo.

**-está bien- **asintió levemente.

Tras unas horas de viajes comenzaba a caer la noche y el hecho de tener a Anko y Yamato como objetivo de uno de los enemigos agravaba la situación.

**-debemos descansar por aquí, seguiremos cuando amanezca- **dijo seriamente Kakashi.

**-pero-** intento decir un shinobi pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el comandante de la división.

**-debemos, yo estoy herido y no es seguro que sigamos de noche seriamos un blanco fácil-** explico el ninja.

**-hare una casa para que nos ocultemos- **dijo yamato

**-está bien-** asintió y caminaron unos metros más en el denso bosque, y cerca de una montaña el shinobi de cabellos cafés hizo el jutsu armando una casa, Kakashi se quedo afuera organizando los turnos mientras Anko y yamato entraban a la casa.

-**ve a dormir en la habitación del fondo, estarás bien ahí-** le dijo sonriendo yamato. Ella solo asintió y camino rápidamente por el pasillo, al llegar a la puerta rápidamente entro y tiro sus cosas junto a la puerta cerrando esta, abrió su mochila de cual saco su bolsa para dormir y la tiro en el suelo, reviso lo que contenía la mochila pero el crujido de la madera llamo su atención, alguien se acercaba, se alejo rápidamente y tomo un kunai, la puerta se abrió lentamente y dejo ver la silueta de un hombre.

**-Hey cálmate**-

Continuara…

1.- Ryūchi: es la guarida secreta de las serpientes, es similar al Monte Myōbokuzan (de los sapos)

2.-sigo la línea del tiempo del manga , [no seguir leyendo si no has leído el manga!] y en el manga kabuto ha sido liberado del sello maldito de Anko :O


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

**-Hey cálmate-** susurro entrando lentamente.

**-baka me asustaste-** dijo guardando nuevamente el kunai.

**-Hey-** cerró la puerta rápidamente, dio unos pasos acercándose y le extendió su mano **–ven-** la kunoichi dio unos felinos pasos moviendo sus caderas llamando la atención del shinobi, tomo su mano y él en un rápido movimiento la acerco hacia él, con su otro brazo rodeo su cintura y la abrazo contra su cuerpo **–estoy contigo, no te debes asustar- **dijo sonriendo cerrando su ojo visible.

**-está bien-** susurro sonriendo tímidamente, lo cual provoco una pequeña risilla por parte del shinobi de ojos negros **-¿de qué te ríes?-** le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**-nunca había visto a Mitarashi Anko tan tímida-** dijo aun sonriendo, la kunoichi se sonrojo fuertemente, estaba actuando totalmente distinta a su forma de ser diaria.

**-baka-** le dijo con una morisqueta infantil en su boca. Subió sus manos hasta la altura de la máscara del shinobi, el cual no opuso resistencia al ver la sonrisa gatuna que se había formado en el rostro, una sonrisa resultado de la mezcla de lujuria y pasión, lentamente bajo la máscara, hasta dejar el rostro descubierto, con la misma velocidad se acerco sus labios a los del shinobi, torturándolo ante esa "rapidez", impaciente por sentir el sabor de los labios de su amada tomo el rostro de la ninja entre sus manos y se inclino rápidamente besándola.

Un beso apasionado y careciente de timidez, que fue ganando intensidad y ambos shinobis comenzaron sentir la necesidad de tenerse, lentamente el fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas de la kunoichi, mientras ella abrazaba el cuello del ninja atrayéndolo aun más hacia ella, lentamente bajo sus manos hacia el pecho de él y desabrocho el molesto chaleco verde que llevaba el ninja, ante la falta de oxigeno se separaron, pero esto no impidió que el ninja siguiera con sus besos, depositando pequeños besos por el cuello y las clavículas de la ninja la cual sonreía triunfante ante la acción de este, su provocación había dado resultado, y su también necesidad de estar con el provocaba sus forzados intentos por sacarle el chaleco, el cual cayó al suelo cuando el shinobi soltó la cadera de ella.

Levanto su mirada para dirigirla hacia los ojos de peculiar color que poseía su amada, ella sutilmente le saco la banda dejándola caer al suelo, el sonrió al ver las intenciones de la kunoichi por lo cual delicadamente le saco la gabardina que vestía, dejando ver su torso cubierto por esa fina polera de malla que si no fuera por la gabardina que antes estorbaba su visión no habría podido apreciar su cuerpo, perfecto y curvilíneo, con sus manos ella comenzó a levantar la polera del shinobi, dejando ver un delgado pero musculoso torso, paso sus finos dedos sobre este, produciendo un pequeño escalofríos al ninja el cual solo tenía en mente a su ninja favorita, el rápidamente le saco la molesta malla dejando apreciar ahora su piel, con un tono moreno, su torso plano y sus senos grandes y firmes, su fetiche secreto se veía hecho realidad, ella algo tímida bajo su mirada, a pesar de que todos pensaban que ella era una mujer de las que se acostaban con distintos hombres cada vez que podía esto no era así, su belleza la utilizaba como arma, una arma seductora, la cual distraería a cualquier hombre que la viera, y esto la ayudaba en sus misiones, el sonrió al ver el leve sonrojo sobre las mejillas de ella y la abrazo, apoyando los senos de ella sobre su torso, el sonrió intentando calmarla.

**-baka-** susurro ella, Kakashi solo soltó una pequeña risa y tomo el mentón de Anko, lo cual la obligo a mirarlo, rápidamente volvió a besarla apasionadamente, lentamente y sin despegar sus cuerpos, la acostó sobre la bolsa para dormir, suavemente apoyado su peso sobre su rodillas y codos, para no caer sobre ella, mientras la besaba la kunoichi comenzó a bajar sus manos desde el cuello por el pecho, torso y llegando hasta la cintura del pantalón que comenzaba a molestarles.

-Kakashi- le llamo la atención tras separarse de él-

Continuara…

_Nee arigatou a Natsumi Anko, por la ayuda!_

_Y a JaviVi… mi amiga que me a ayudado a continuar con los otros fanfics, ya que solo tengo dos manos y muchos fanfics _

_Y muchísimas gracias por los Reviews!_

_Saludos!_


	8. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa!

¡Muchas Gracias a todos por los reviews!

**Saragirlotaku:** Arigato por el review :3 y ship, cuando leí su fanfic me encanto esa parte *-* y me inspiro a hacer el fanfic! :D

**Natsumi Anko:** Domou Arigatou! Te debo muchísimo!, de veras gracias!

**claireuchiha: **durara mucho , o al menos eso creo ¬¬, es que me soy muy detallista e intento ser lo más explícita posible, así que si los caps. Son cortos es porque esta apurada xD. Pero por lo general duran mucho.

**LeMemeFox: **Hehehe… a mí tampoco me gustaría ir xD, nee tienes que esperar los siguientes caps. Para saber :3, yo no adelanto nada! y Gracias por el Review!

**katy Hatake: **sip es muuuy testaruda (Asuka: me too!), Kakashi sexy :$ (Asuka: nee! Es mi oto-san no debo pensar así .), el hecho de que el llegue a arriesgar su vida por ella, es por lo que le dijo su sensei, use el inicio de Isi-san, me inspiro muuucho!, no espero ser la mejor ni nada, solo quiero que les guste! Y enjoy! :3.

**Bueno eso… etto… aaaah! Si el 2 de septiembre (domingo si no me equivoco), subiré un capítulo especial, ¿la razón?, mi cumpleaños! :D Yeah!**

**Y bueno serán dos capítulos! Y en mi pagina de facebook subiré un capitulo tipo Ova 6 de Naruto :3, para quien no lo haya visto, será un capitulo que adelantara un poco la trama, en mi perfil esta la pag!**

**And now… Enjoy!**

Capitulo 7

**-Kakashi-** le llamo la atención tras separarse de él.

-¿Qué sucede Anko?- le pregunto con algo de miedo ante el tono de la kunoichi.

-prométeme algo- le dijo seriamente mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto

-prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo, pase lo que pase- le pidió mientras acariciaba la ancha espalda del shinobi

-tonta- la kunoichi lo miro con una mirada enfadada –no tienes por qué pedirme nada- la kunoichi cambio su expresión a una más serena –aunque no quisieras lo habría hecho- continuo antes de darle otro beso, lentamente volvió a bajar por su cuello, Ella emitió un pequeño gemido cuando él continuaba deslizando su lengua por ese perfecto arco. Una de sus manos acariciaba su cintura, subía lentamente por su torso quitando con sutileza y delicadeza la falda y el pequeño pantalón de malla que le impedía le impedía seguir con su camino de besos en el cuerpo de la kunoichi de cabellos morados. Por fin libre de obstáculos, se detuvo durante unos segundos para admirar ese cuerpo tan hermoso; tomando uno de sus senos masajeándolo mientras que al otro lo apresó con su boca para succionar suavemente y lamer su pezón.

Escuchaba su pausada respiración, murmurar cosas indescifrables entre gemido y gemido que soltaba; Volvió a subir, regresando a sus labios; en seguida ella decidió tomar el control girando en la cama, haciéndolo cambiar de posición. Ahora ella era quien decidía que hacer.

Se sentó a horcajadas en él. Comenzó su camino en sus labios, continuó en su mentón y cuello, deleitándose con cada acción. Bajó una de sus manos y acarició su entrepierna, introdujo su mano bajo sus prendas haciendo que él se estremeciera al contacto; con la ayuda de su otra mano se deshizo del pantalón y lentamente del bóxer que cubría el miembro del shinobi. En este momento, los dos, completamente desnudos mirándose a los ojos.

Tomó su miembro, lo acarició de arriba abajo hasta que decidió introducirlo en ella, poco a poco y sin prisas, Lo cual torturaba al shinobi, Lo estaba disfrutando, mientras memorizaba las expresiones de Kakashi con cada centímetro en ella. Con lentitud comenzó el vaivén, mientras el ninja copia clamaba más aferrándose a su cintura; ella aceleró la velocidad de los vaivenes y él acariciaba sus pechos. Incrementó más los movimientos que los hacían originar sonidos de placer, respiraciones entrecortadas y suspiros tan profundos.

Se inclinó un poco hacía el frente, poniendo en cada hombro de los hombros de él sus manos, e intensificó la velocidad de sus caderas; mientras Kakashi puso sus manos a cada lado de la cadera de ella, para contribuir en los movimientos de ella. Todo estaba a punto de terminar, en cualquier momento los dos terminarían llegando. Y así fue, pero al igual que todos los sonidos producidos por ambos, el último gemido fue callado por un beso. Sintió como una calidez la invadía por dentro, continuó meneándose morosamente unos segundos más hasta quedar por completo exhausta. Recostó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, mientras él acariciaba su espalda cariñosamente. Con lentitud se separó de su cuerpo, le dio un último beso en los labios, pequeño y dulce, y se recostó junto a él.

Ambos en completo silencio, aun evitando llamar la atención de los demás, las respiraciones de ambos aun estaban algo aceleradas, pero ya era lo de menos, el lentamente estiro su mano hacia el bolso que había quedado tirado junto a ellos y saco una frazada, tapo el cuerpo de su amada y el de él.

El sueño tras ese "ejercicio" de ambos comenzó a ganarles, y lentamente ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara!

Cuídense! Los quiero! :3


	9. Chapter 8

**Konnichiwa!**

**Disculpen la demora pero tuve algunos problemas, ¡demo aquí estoy!**

**Y bueno espero que les guste este capítulo! :D**

**o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 8**

Los ruidos de las personas caminando por los pasillos despertaron a los ninjas, ambos rápidamente se sentaron.

**-será mejor que nos vayamos, no podemos tardar más-** dijo el shinobi de cabellos plateados.

**-está bien- **respondió asintiendo, pero antes de que se pusiera de pie el tomo su rostro con una de sus manos y le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso. Ella sonrió ante esto y le devolvió el gesto.

Rápidamente se levantaron y buscando sus ropas que estaban tiradas en la habitación se vistieron. A pesar de que necesitaban una ducha, se la tendrían que dar más tarde en algún lago o rio que encontraran…

Y tras vestirse, ordenar y recoger sus cosas salieron, sin importarles nada se juntaron con el escuadrón que los miraba de una manera extraña, esperaron unos minutos por los otros que aun se arreglaban. La kunoichi se sentó a los pies de un árbol mientras esperaban, pero la invitación de cierto ninja la hizo levantarse dejando sus cosas ahí.

**-vamos a dejarte allá y seguiremos hasta el frente, no podemos retrasarnos, solo tenemos un día exacto para llegar allá- **le explico el shinobi.

**-está bien- **musito pero ante la mirada de algunos ninjas, que intrigados dirigían mirados a la pareja que se encontraba alejada de los **demás –Hatake será mejor que partamos- **le dijo de una forma seria, que desintereso a los demás y sorprendió a su ninja de cabello plateados.

**-dobe-** le dijo cariñosamente al percatarse de las intenciones de las tan amorosas instrucciones que recibió por parte de ella.

–**Casi lo olvidaba- **se alejo del ninja dejándolo confundido y distraído tras caminar hacia la mochila que había dejado a los pies del árbol moviendo sus caderas felinamente –**debo invocar a la serpiente a cargo, el nos guiara- **dijo sacando un pergamino del bolso. Kakashi asintió, la kunoichi hizo unos sellos e invoco a una serpiente de igual especie que manda, pero de menor tamaño, casi como una manda de bolsillo.

**-Mitarashi Anko, veo que aceptaste ir-** dijo le serpiente.

-**así es,** tenemos un día para llegar así que vamos- le dijo rápidamente a la serpiente la cual asintió y avanzo rápidamente seguida por el escuadrón de numerosos ninjas.

Tras unas horas de viaje pudieron apreciar las grandes montañas que resguardaban Ryūchi, a pesar de que era un lugar que se podía encontrar, el gran desafío era entrar. La serpiente rápidamente entro, tras unos minutos de murmuros y miradas entre ellos salió una gran serpiente.

**-shiro-** susurro Anko, una gran serpiente de escamas de color blanco, ojos dorados y colmillos sobresalientes se encontraba frente al escuadrón de ninjas que miraban sorprendidos a la serpiente.

**-Mitarashi Anko, al fin llegaste-** la aludida solo asintió y tímidamente le sonrió. Conocía a la serpiente a través de sus invocaciones, tan poderosa como lo fue en su tiempo manda pero menos agresiva y mas paciente. **–está bien, Tsunade me envió el mensaje y son dos, ¿Quién es yamato?- **pregunto buscando con la mirada al ninja.

**-es el- **dijo señalando a yamato, quien obligadamente se acerco.

**-está bien, deben solo deben entrar ustedes y un pequeño equipo para cerrar el acuerdo- **dijo antes de entrar.

**-Kakashi-** susurro Anko dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

**-lo sé-** dijo asintiendo, giro sobre sus propios talones y observo a los demás **–está bien esta atardeciendo descansaremos aquí así tendremos mas energías para llegar a batalla, almuercen y duerman, y no entren sin previo aviso y ustedes-** señalando a Gai, Lee, Ensui y Santa **-acompáñenme-** todos asintieron y rápidamente comenzaron a armar las tiendas y a organizarse, el grupo de ninjas lenta y cuidadosamente se adentro en la cueva que conduciría el camino hasta el centro de Ryūchi, Anko era quien más despreocupada iba, aunque no podía negar que el lugar le traía recuerdos dolorosos. Había visitado antes ese lugar, junto a Orochimaru, en uno de sus viajes había visitado el lugar, lugar en el que había firmado un trato similar al que Naruto tenía con los sapos.

Cuando por fin llegaron se pudo apreciar la gran cueva subterránea que poseía numerosos pasillos y túneles, Anko se adelanto y se acerco a una gran serpiente, casi un clon de manda y Shiro, pero más vieja, su rostro y cuerpo tenían algunas cicatrices y se encontraba enrollada sobre un gran cojín de color morado oscuro, similar al tono de color del cabello de la kunoichi.

**-Mitarashi-** le llamo, su voz completamente ronca y grave provoco escalofríos a quienes acompañaban a la kunoichi.

**-konnichiwa kokuō-** saludo acercándose con paso firme hacia la gran serpiente.

**-veo que los años no te afectan-** le alago refiriéndose a su apariencia.

**-gracias-** dijo sonriendo. Mientras ellos platicaban los ninjas que habían entrado junto a ella la miraban completamente asombrados, en especial el gran ninja copia, quien pensaba que tras lo sucedido con Orochimaru ella rompería todo lazo con las serpientes pero al parecer era todo lo contrario.

**-puedes ir a acomodarte para que descanses-** le dijo, la ninja asintió y volteo a mirar a los demás. Exactamente a Kakashi quien al ver a la kunoichi entendió. Lentamente se acerco a ella.

**-el es Hatake…Hatake Kakashi- **le presento Anko.

**-Hatake… hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha- **el ninja de cabellos asintió ante lo dicho por kokuō **–Tsunade dijo que tu cerrarías el trato-**

**-así es-** respondió

**-está bien, Anko ve junto a- **se detuvo un momento pensativo **–junto a yamato, vayan a ponerse cómodos para que descansen- **les dijo tras recordar el nombre del ninja de cabellos cafés. Ambos asintieron y se alejaron un poco de Kakashi y kokuō junto a los otros, yamato realizo nuevamente la misma técnica que había hecho para fabricar la casa, esta vez más pequeña, todos entraron y tras dejar a ambos solos kokuō continuo hablando**. –Hatake Kakashi-**

**-llámeme Kakashi-** pidió el aludido.

**-está bien Kakashi-** hizo una pausa y tomo aire **–te escoltaran hasta afuera pero debes entender que al salir no podrán volver a entrar sin antes avisar ya que no sobrevivirán si lo intentan hacer sin previo aviso a nuestros guardias ustedes no lograran pasar mas allá de la entrada-** dijo sonando amenazadoramente.

**-lo entiendo kokuō-sama- **con todo respeto hizo una pequeña reverencia. Y como menos si se trataba de la hebi mas temida de todas, incluso más poderosa que manda**. -¿puedo preguntarle algo?-** la serpiente solo asintió y el ninja desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña casa, una mirada preocupada, que no paso desapercibido por kokuō.

**-no te preocupes no podrán hacerle nada aquí-** dijo rápidamente respondiendo a la pregunta que supuso que le haría al ver como mirada preocupadamente hacia la casa. Sorprendido se volteo para observar a la hebi que se acomodaba para quedar un poco a su altura. **–si no te diste cuenta ella ya no posee el sello maldito, por lo cual el no podrá saber que está aquí-** dijo a un Kakashi sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de eso, a pesar de haberle besado su cuello, y observado, en realidad todo su cuerpo, no se percato de que ese obstáculo en la vida de su pelimorada ya no se encontraba. **-además tras la muerte de manda, él y el Uchiha están vetados en este lugar y si llegan a poner un pie aquí te por seguro que lo atacaremos-** dijo tranquilizando al ninja de cabello plateados.

**-arigatou por recibir a Anko y a yamato- **dijo haciendo una reverencia.

**-bueno ve a descansar, ¿debes salir en unas horas no es así?-** le pregunto volviendo a acomodarse esta vez alejándose del shinobi.

**-así es, arigatou y con su permiso-** dijo antes de caminar hacia la casa, al entrar pudo observar a su grupo entre ellos una ninja de peculiar ojos chocolate que comía unos dulces emocionadamente.

**-mi eterno rival descansaremos, ¿no es así?- **le pregunto Gai haciendo sus típicas y extravagantes poses. El ninja aun con la mirada fija sobre su amada asintió inconscientemente, ya había comenzado a oscurecer ya que el camino había sido largo, pero antes de que pudiera negarse ya que debía volver el ninja de curioso traje verde salió junto a su alumno, descansar era una palabra de relajación pero para ellos era entrenar de forma liviana, Kakashi tras reaccionar intento negarse pero ya era muy tarde.

**-está bien yo iré a ordenar mis cosas-** dijo yamato alejándose del grupo y caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Mientras tanto santa y Ensui se fueron a la cocina dejando a ambos ninjas solos.

**-llevare mis cosas a mi cuarto- **dijo la kunoichi levantándose rápidamente y antes de que tomara sus cosas el ninja lo hizo.

**-te ayudare-** dijo tomando la mochila.

**-a eso o a hacer otra cosa-** le dijo acercándose felinamente moviendo sus caderas de una manera seductora y completamente hipnotizan te para el ninja. Tan sutil como se acerco rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del shinobi.

**-Anko, nos podrían ver-** dijo evitando que la kunoichi bajara su máscara.

**-no me importa-** dijo sonriéndole

**-además estamos en la sala, ¿quieres que todos nos vean?-** le pregunto abrazándola por la cintura sin soltar la mochila.

**-baka-** dijo alejándose de él y caminando lentamente y de igual forma que como se acerco al ninja, se alejo caminando hacia el pasillo por el cual también se había ido yamato.

**-su cuarto-** susurro el ninja dando un suspiro y la siguió.

Al entrar cerró la puerta y dejo las cosas sobre un mueble, ella rápidamente se acerco y volvió a abrazarlo esta vez bajando la máscara rápidamente dejando al descubierto el rostro del ninja. Rápidamente lo beso de una forma apasionada pero dulce, el sabor de dulces de los labios de la kunoichi se impregno en los labios del ninja. Tras un rato sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno lo que los obligo a separarse.

**-debo irme-** dijo el ninja dándole un beso corto pero con mucho cariño.

**-quédate conmigo-** le pidió besando la barbilla de él.

**-Anko-** dijo sobre los labios de ella.

**-de despedida, solo eso-**dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

**-jamás me negaría a ti- **dijo sonriéndole y beso rápidamente a la kunoichi

En un sutil movimiento Anko puso el seguro de la puerta y tras el sonido que indico que nadie podría entrar, a menos de que la puerta fuera derribada, el shinobi tomo por la cintura a Anko y la hizo retroceder, ambos fundidos en un beso con mucho amor y pasión, el lentamente le saco la gabardina y la dejo caer al suelo, lo cual hizo que la pisaran, ella desabrocho el chaleco de él y al igual que hizo el peliplata con su gabardina, la voto y la dejo caer al suelo…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Konnichiwa!**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo mas!**_

_**Hoy fue doble ya que me atrase antes ._. xDD**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews!**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON **_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*_

_**Capitulo 9**_

Las manos de el peliplata comenzaron a acariciarla, mientras ella se deshacía de la polera de el dejando expuesto su perfecto y musculoso torso. Mientras se besaban, ella acariciaba cada palmo del torso de Kakashi. Él sentía como quemaba allá donde la mujer tocaba. Lo estaba volviendo loco y sólo era el comienzo de todo.

Kakashi abandonó la boca de Ada para descender por su fino cuello mientras terminaba de quitarle la molesta polera de malla (no es traje, son pantalón y polera separadas). Que ocultaba el firme pecho de la mujer que pronto, el ninja, decidió comenzar a masajear arrancando los primeros gemidos de ella.

Las manos de Anko jugaban con la cremallera del pantalón de él, prenda que inmediatamente después dejo de cubrir su cuerpo y cayó al suelo dejando al ninja copia sólo con los bóxers. Lo empujó para que éste quedara sentado en la cama. Se acercó lenta y felinamente, subió su falda de tono anaranjado, dejando expuestos sus muslos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Las caricias sobre sus muslos no se hicieron esperar. Mientras acariciaba la suave piel los muslos de Anko, su boca se abría paso sobre el pecho de esta. Mientras se dejaba besar ella entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello del shinobi.

Sus labios hicieron contacto directo con los senos de ella, estremeciéndola en cada movimiento. Lentamente desabrochó el cinturón azul y lo dejo caer, bajo suavemente la falta y la tumbó sobre la cama. En un ligero movimiento se posición sobre ella y volvió a besarla apasionadamente, ahora con todo el deseo del mundo. El contacto de sus pechos, hizo que ambos emitieran un gemido que fue callado por el beso que los unía. Pero que fue roto cuando los labios de el bajaron por el cuello de la pelimorada, a través de sus senos, abdomen, en el ombligo, Continuó con su trabajo y finalmente, retiro con cuidado la falda y la ropa interior de Anko, dejándola completamente desnuda. La observó, intentando memorizar cada parte de ese cuerpo que tenía frente a él, ese cuerpo que no vería por un tiempo debido a la guerra y su puesto de mando en esta. Ella al ver su distracción se incorporó un poco para volver a besarlo. Y en un atrevido movimiento Introdujo una mano dentro de los bóxers, ahora sería ella quien jugaría con él. Nada más sentir la tibieza de la delicada mano, el gimió. Fue un gemido sordo, casi un gruñido. Si ella continuaba con sus caricias, no podría aguantar mucho más.

Se quitó los bóxers después de que ella se detuviera. Volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, mientras ésta separaba sus piernas para dejar espacio libre. El hijo del colmillo blanco volvió a besarla acariciando todo su cuerpo y lentamente entró en ella. Se deleitó con las expresiones de su amada mientras la hacía suya. Se mantuvo quieto un instante, para después comenzar a moverse lentamente, dentro y fuera de ella.

Ella solo se aferraba fuertemente a la musculosa espalda del ninja. Lo amaba, amaba la forma en que el la trataba, era dulce y cálido, pero al mismo tiempo era pura pasión. Los movimientos de ambos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, ni siquiera podían gesticular palabras que fueran descifrables a certeza por culpa de la respiración agitada de ambos. El momento del clímax estaba cerca y él lo sabía, así que aumentó la profundidad y la velocidad de sus movimientos haciéndolos más rítmicos. Anko sintió los espasmos de placer recorrer su cuerpo

Finalmente, el apoyó su cabeza sobre los senos de ella. Ambos estaban sudados y exhaustos. Lentamente se separo de ella y se acostó junto a ella, esta vez abrazándola protectoramente.

**-te amo-** susurro al oído de la kunoichi.

**-yo también-** le respondió susurrándole mientras tapaba sus cuerpos con la sabana, de pronto los parpados de la ninja comenzaron a pesarle y comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Tras una hora más o menos el ninja la volvió a mirar y lentamente se levanto, sin moverla para que no despertara, la arropo con las sabanas y tomo una de estas y la envolvió en su cintura cubriendo su cuerpo, tomo su ropa y con esta en mano lentamente abrió la puerta y miro hacia ambos lados, esperando a que no apareciera nadie, tras esto salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, y se dirigió hacia el baño, entro en este y abrió la ducha y entro en esta. Tras unos minutos salió y se vistió rápidamente, salió del baño y se dirigió al cuarto de la kunoichi, al entrar pudo que ver que aun dormía, pero esta vez abrazada a un cojín, se veía tan frágil cuando dormía que le era imposible de no mirar. Se acerco hasta la cama y se acuclillo junto a esta.

–**no me puedo quedar, debo ir al frente de batalla-** continuo antes de darle un beso en la frente **–volveré pronto, te lo prometo-** dicho esto último le dio un beso en los labios, se levanto y tomo la mochila que estaba tirada junto a la puerta y salió de la habitación sin antes hacer un clon que se encargo de cerrar por dentro la habitación de su amada, para que no entraran y la encontraran así.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 10

_**Neee volvi a subir el mismo capitulo **_

_**Lo se disculpen si los confundí pero me faltaba explicar algo…**_

_**El día 1 de septiembre celebrare mi cumpleaños (que es el 2), por lo cual dudo en subir el capitulo…**_

_**Así que este viernes se subo el ova! :D**_

_**Este es el link: **_ pages/Asuka-dattebayo

_**Ya avance en los dos fanfics (este y "mi pequeña esperanza") y ya voy en el capitulo… nee no les diré :D**_

_**y bueno eso muchas gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Y Enjoy! :D**_

_*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•_

_**Capitulo 10**_

Rápidamente se despertó, asustada, se giro en busca de su amado, pero se dio cuenta de que este ya no estaba, pensó que esa despedida, esas palabras que susurro y que ese beso de despedida solo había sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, pero no era así, lentamente se levanto tapando su cuerpo con una sabana y imitando a Kakashi (sin saberlo), miro a ambos lados al abrir la puerta, salió hacia el baño y entro en la ducha, se ducho tomándose su tiempo para relajarse. Después de salir, volvió a su cuarto envuelta en una toalla, se vistió con una pijama y ordeno el desorden que había quedado. Salió de su habitación y bajo a cenar.

Tras esa última noche que vio a su Kakashi habían pasado casi un mes, hace un mes en que no tenía noticia sobre nada, ni sobre la guerra y menos aun, sobre el…

Mientras la kunoichi de cabellos morados se refugiaba de su antiguo maestro en Ryūchi, el ninja de cabellos plateados luchaba en el frente, batallas que costaban vidas, heridos y destrucciones, todo el lugar era un completo caos, dominado por las peleas, justus y armas que iban y venían en ambas direcciones, pero en su mente era dominadaba por la imagen de su amada, ¿su vida corria peligro?, si, pero eso no le importaba, el estaba dispuesto a todo por que ella estuviera a salvo.

**-arriesgaria todo por ti-** susurro levantándose dificultosamente volviendo a el campo de batalla.

Ese tiempo se volvió eterno, eses semanas las paso hablando junto a yamato, ambos contando anécdotas y bromas, evitando así el ambiente hostil del exterior. Pero un día, solo un día, una hora y una carta le basto para que todo se despedazara en su mundo…

Kotetsu encargado de llevar las noticias junto a Izumo, llegaron hasta Ryūchi, pero junto a ellos llegaron noticias devastadoras para la ex-portadora del sello maldito.

En sus manos sostenía la carta que rompió sus esperanzas en miles de pedazos, lentamente se dejo caer con su espalda apoyada en la pared, sus piernas flaquearon y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas…

En la carta que cayó cuando sus manos se dirigieron hacia su boca para ahogar los gritos de desesperación y el llanto, además de tener información sobre las otras divisiones una fue la que mato su esperanza de ser feliz junto al hombre que siempre amo, secretamente pero que amo a pesar del orgullo de ambos.

"tercera división:

-Maito Gai: se encuentra con heridas considerables, su estado es estable pero aun así deberá mantenerse al margen de la batalla.

-Haruno Sakura: ilesa, aun así su chakra se ha visto afectado debido a las técnicas de curación utilizadas constantemente.

-Nara Ensui: Ileso, se encuentra en el frente de batalla.

-Hatake Kakashi: hasta el momento desaparecido en batalla, su ultimo estado delicado, hematomas y cortes de consideración, presuntamente muerto, búsqueda sin resultados…"

Cuando leyó esto último, su cuerpo se paralizo, no continuo leyendo todo, su mente se nublo, sintió como su corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos.

Lentamente y intentando salir de su trance, se despidió de Kotetsu y Izumo haciendo la tradicional señal de despedida y camino hacia su habitación.

Después todo se desencadeno. Aun sentada en el suelo se mantuvo durante unas dos horas aproximadamente hasta que una sensación en su estomago la hizo levantarse rápidamente, corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta, subió la tapa del baño y sin esperar y sin razón, vomito…

Había recién cenado, por lo cual no le tomo mucha atención y simplemente tiro la cadena y se cepillo los dientes, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, entro en este y tras cerrar con seguro se recostó en su cama y tapándose con la sabana estallo en llanto, un llanto ahogado solamente por la almohada que cubría su boca…

Tras una hora de llanto y gritos ahogados, el sueño comenzó a ganarle la batalla y se durmió…

Continuara…

_*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•_

_**Bueno espero que no me maten **_

_**Y recuerden el viernes el ova + capitulo :D**_

_**Eso cuídense unos abrazos y XOXOXO!**_

_**Los quiere muchísimo ~Asuka Dattebayo!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, los pequeños rayos de luz que entraban en la habitación y que pegaban en su rostro le molestaban tan intensamente que tomo el cojín que estaba junto a ella y cubrió su rostro, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar y el mínimo ruido le era insoportable, había pasado casi toda la noche vomitando, y a pesar de que yamato le había ofrecido ayuda, su temperamento lo mando a volar, era casi como si tuviera resaca, llevaba así toda la semana, pero de pronto abrió sus ojos, aun cubierta por el cojín y se pregunto a sí misma.

_***-¿Resaca?, no puede ser, no he bebido en muchísimo tiempo-***_ lentamente se sentó, quitándose el cojín, con los ojos entre cerrados debido a la luz, se destapo y camino lentamente hacia el baño, sus piernas temblorosas no le permitieron caminar rápidamente por lo cual se encontró con yamato quien venía saliendo de su habitación.

**-Anko, ¿Qué te sucede?-** le pregunto al ver la palidez de la ninja, la cual solo lo miro y negó con la cabeza **-¿no qué?-** le cuestiono su gesto.

De pronto las nauseas volvieron a apoderarse de ella y salió rápidamente corriendo, yamato rápidamente reacciono y cuando la ninja se arrodillo junto al baño, este tomo el cabello suelto de ella para que vomitara. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó temblorosa junto al baño, la simple polera blanca y los shorts no la abrigaban de ese frio madrugador por lo cual yamato se saco su abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros abrigándola.

**-Anko-** la susodicha lo miro rápidamente **-¿me dirás que te sucede?-** le pregunto arrodillándose junto a ella.

**-creo…-** desvió la mirada algo asustada **–creo que estoy em-embarazada-** susurro esto último, casi inaudible pero que si alcanzo a escuchar el shinobi. El cual ante las palabras de ella solo abrió los ojos aun mas impresionado, hubo unos momentos de silencio absoluto, una tensión tan densa que se podría palpar inundo el cuarto.

**-Anko- **susurro tranquilizándose **–hace frio aquí, te llevare a tu habitación- **dijo tomándola en brazos, ella sin queja ni objeción alguna se dejo llevar hasta su habitación, la sentó sobre la cama y la arropo con las sabanas, camino hasta la ventana y cerro las cortinas al ver que la luz molestaba a la kunoichi quien aun se mantenía en estado de shock **–espérame un momento-** le dijo antes de salir del cuarto haciendo que la pelimorada lo perdiera de vista. Al volver en su mano tenía lo que parecía ser un balde el cual dejo junto a la cama de Anko. Se sentó junto a ella observándola **–Anko, ¿entiendes que te tendré que llamar a Tsunade-sama, no es así?-**

**-así es-** dijo asintiendo, sus ojos de tono café estaban fijos en sus manos temblorosas.

**-Anko-** le llamo, al no tener respuesta de ella tomo su mentón obligándola a mirarlo, pero esta acción le hizo recordar a aquel shinobi de cabellos plateados **–Anko-** le llamo nuevamente la atención, esta vez la kunoichi lo miro **–dime algo-** hizo una pausa y tomo aire **-¿Quién es el padre?-.**

Esa pregunta detono todo el miedo en su interior, estallando en llanto, yamato sin entender nada solo atino a abrazarla, se sentía tan frágil e incapaz de seguir, no podía, si la noticia de la posible muerte de su amado la había destrozado, esto la mataba completamente, si estaba embarazada significaba que quizás tendría que cuidar sola de su bebe, sin un padre y esto le producía un miedo indescriptible.

**-Anko-** volvió a llamar su atención yamato **-¿no me dirás quien es el padre?- **le pregunto ya separado de ella.

**-yamato, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-** le pidió entre débiles sollozos.

**-está bien-** le respondió

**-es…-** tomo una bocanada de aire, al sentir que este se le iba de sus pulmones **–es ka-kakashi-** dijo mientras que dejaba caer una pequeñas lagrimas que marcaron su rumbo sobre las mejillas de la ahora pálida piel de la kunoichi.

**-¿Kakashi?-** le pregunto algo nervioso, la kunoichi asintió lentamente **–llamare a Tsunade-sama para que te chequee-** la pelimorada tomo su evitando que se levantara **–no te preocupes, no le diré quien es el padre-** dijo sonriéndole intentando calmarla, jamás había visto a Anko así, jamás pensó que la fuerte y sádica Mitarashi Anko fuera tan frágil por dentro, lentamente se levanto y camino hacia la puerta dejando a Anko completamente sola en la habitación. Sus manos sudaban aun más no poder, su cuerpo temblaba y la extraña sensación al saber que podía tener un bebe en su interior la dominaba haciéndola sentirse nerviosa.

Su mente era azotada por recuerdos de esos dos días que marcaron su futuro, cuando vio a **Kakashi en ese estado tan delicado tras haberla salvado**.

**[**_vio al peli plateado sobre la camilla, totalmente vendado en los brazos, en su torso y tenía un parche en su hombro izquierdo, no podía creer el estado del shinobi, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado, porque lo hizo, por que la cubrió? (…)acerco su mano temblorosa hacia su rostro y levanto algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, que a pesar de que la máscara cubría su rostro, dejaba ver un pequeño corte en su mejilla, se alejo un poco y miro comenzó a ver si no tenia mas heridas en su cuerpo, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de cierto ninja_**]**

**La confesión de Kakashi.**

_**[**__–sacrificarme por ti no sería una mala forma de morir, ya que sabría que lo hice para protegerte, Minato sensei me dijo una vez que cuando amara de verdad a una mujer no me importaría morir por ella y que cuando me tocara a mí, lo recordaría y así es lo recuerdo- dijo sonriéndole a una Anko totalmente impresionada y atónita, el se bajo rápidamente la máscara y le dio un beso a la kunoichi (...)-Anko- le llamo la atención, rápidamente la abrazo provocando que ella apoyara su rostro en su pecho, inclino levemente su cabeza para apoyar su mentón sobre la de la ninja de cabellos morados –te amo- susurro_**]**

**Las dos noches de pasión.**

**[**_El sonrió al ver el leve sonrojo sobre las mejillas de ella y la abrazo, apoyando los senos de ella sobre su torso, el sonrió intentando calmarla._

_-baka- susurro ella, Kakashi solo soltó una pequeña risa y tomo el mentón de Anko, lo cual la obligo a mirarlo, rápidamente volvió a besarla apasionadamente, lentamente y sin despegar sus cuerpos, la acostó sobre la bolsa para dormir (…) le dio un último beso en los labios, pequeño y dulce, y se recostó junto a él._

_Ambos en completo silencio, aun evitando llamar la atención de los demás, las respiraciones de ambos aun estaban algo aceleradas, pero ya era lo de menos, el lentamente estiro su mano hacia el bolso que había quedado tirado junto a ellos y saco una frazada, tapo el cuerpo de su amada y el de él._

_El sueño tras ese "ejercicio" de ambos comenzó a ganarles, y lentamente ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.__**]**_

**[**Ella solo se aferraba fuertemente a la musculosa espalda del ninja. Lo amaba, amaba la forma en que el la trataba, era dulce y cálido, pero al mismo tiempo era pura pasión. (…) Finalmente, el apoyó su cabeza sobre los senos de ella. Ambos estaban sudados y exhaustos. Lentamente se separo de ella y se acostó junto a ella, esta vez abrazándola protectoramente._**]**_

**Su despedida**

**[–no me puedo quedar, debo ir al frente de batalla- **continuo antes de darle un beso en la frente **–volveré pronto, te lo prometo-** dicho esto último le dio un beso en los labios, se levanto y tomo la mochila que estaba tirada junto a la puerta y salió de la habitación (…)**]**

**Y la noticia de su posible muerte,**

**[**-Hatake Kakashi: hasta el momento desaparecido en batalla, su ultimo estado delicado, hematomas y cortes de consideración, presuntamente muerto, búsqueda sin resultados…"**]**

De pronto sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos tras el llamado de yamato.

**-Anko, Anko-** la susodicha lo miro con los ojos algo **llorosos –le he pedido a Shiro que le lleve un mensaje urgente, solo le dije que teníamos una situación delicada-** dijo caminado hasta llegar a donde se encontraba ella.

**-gra-gracias**- susurro en un tono tímido.

**-Anko, es por eso que ese día que llegaron las noticias te fuiste a tu cuarto ¿no es así?-** le pregunto

**-así es-** asintió tímidamente

**-Anko, sabes que existe la posibilidad de que el-** intento decir pero fue interrumpida por el grito de la kunoichi

**-no cállate-** grito

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

**-Anko-** susurro

**-cállate-** insistió tapándose los oídos. Se veía tan frágil, delicada y dócil, no era la Anko que todos conocían, es kunoichi sádica, testaruda y hiperactiva. Al mismo yamato le sorprendió las reacciones de ella.

**-iré a esperar afuera, no te muevas de aquí-** salió del cuarto dejando a la kunoichi sentada sobre la cama y abrigada solamente por algunas sabanas, aun tenía sus manos tapando sus oídos y lagrimas se escapaban de su control, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir entro yamato con una bandeja.

**-debes comer en tu posible estado-** dijo yamato refiriéndose al posible embarazo de ella **–arregla un poco-** le ordeno, ella sin reclamar solo hizo caso y ordeno las sabanas. El puso la bandeja sobre el regazo de ella y salió del cuarto.

Tras una hora en que comió y dejo la bandeja a un lado se volvió a acostar. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, solo era audible su respiración y de vez en cuando los pasos de yamato quien entraba y salía del cuarto de él. Todo se mantuvo calmado hasta que el ruido de las serpientes movilizándose, el arrastras de las serpientes la alerto, pero de pronto su miedo fue más aun al escuchar la voz de Tsunade. Había entrado a la casa y su voz era audible desde el salón hasta el cuarto de la kunoichi, su tono era enojado, quizás por sacarla desde la base, pero esa situación la ameritaba.

**-aquí es-** dijo yamato entrando, se acerco a Anko y tomo la bandeja, la mujer de ojos de color chocolate se sentó y miro a la sennin quien tenía una expresión de pocos amigos.

**-Anko te ves enferma-** dijo Tsunade algo asustada por la apariencia de la ninja, totalmente pálida y ojerosa. **-¿Qué le sucede?-** le pregunto a yamato el aludido solo dirigió su mirada hacia Anko esperando a que ella hablara de una vez.

**-gracias yamato por la comida-** dijo Anko el solo asintió y entendió que debía salir de ahí. Cuando este ya había cerrado la puerta Tsunade se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba ella.

**-¿Qué te sucedió, para que me llamaste?-** le pregunto tomando las heladas manos de la joven entre las suyas **-¿Estas enferma?-** le pregunto poniendo su palma sobre la frente de la joven en busca de fiebre.

**-Tsunade-sama-** dijo tomándole la mano **–yo creo que estoy embarazada- **dijo rápidamente, la hokage solo abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, totalmente inmóvil y estática ante las palabras de la kunoichi. La cual solo miraba atentamente la mano de la hokage, intentaba controlar su respiración que se había vuelto agitada tras el miedo de la posible reacción que podría llegar a tener la mujer de cabellos dorados ante las palabras. Su corazón latía rápidamente esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella.

**-¿em-embarazada?-** le pregunto entrecortadamente. Ella solo asintió. **–te hare los exámenes, pero debes completar la ficha, ahora es obligatoria debido a la guerra-**

**-está bien-** respondió sin saber en realidad que ficha era.

**-espera un momento-** se levanto y volvió a salir del cuarto, regreso junto con un botiquín, al parecer dejo a todos extrañados en la sala ya que fue rápidamente y la kunoichi no oyó que respondiera a las preguntas de los presentes en la sala. **–listo, levántate la polera-** tras la orden rápidamente dejo al descubierto su abdomen, el cual estaba algo más prominente de lo común, Tsunade con un extraño jutsu que dejo ver el chakra puso sus manos sobre el abdomen que había ganado tamaño. Tras unos minutos del examen la sennin de cabellos rubios dejo de chequearla y retiro sus manos del abdomen de ella.

**-¿Tsunade-sama?-** le pregunto nerviosa Anko. La aludida solo guardo algunas cosas que había sacado durante el examen, y saco unos papeles, rápidamente y con un bolígrafo en mano rápidamente lleno algunos espacios vacios hasta que volvió a mirarla.

**-Anko responde las siguientes preguntas para terminar con esto y poder hablar más como amiga- **dijo seriamente entregándole la hoja la cual tomo tímidamente junto con el bolígrafo. No tenía nada de especial pero ahora recordaba que no todo era como antes.

Nombre: Mitarashi Anko

Edad: 27 años

Nacimiento: 24 de octubre

Altura: 1.67

Tipo de sangre: A

Rango: Tokubetsu Jōnin

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien hasta que las preguntas que seguían, las cuales dudo en escribir por lo cual solo escribió los datos que no delatarían su relación con Kakashi, le entrego los papeles a Tsunade quien leyó pero que rápidamente miro a la kunoichi.

**-Anko debes completar todo-** dijo refiriéndose a las partes en blanco que había dejado sin escribir. Pero ella solo se negó con la cabeza, tras unos segundos en que podría haberse arrepentido pero al no tener respuesta de la ninja de cabellos morados se sentó frente a ella observándola **-¿Quién es el padre?- **le pregunto secamente. Ella levanto algo asustada la mirada –Mitarashi Anko respóndeme de una vez, **-¿Quién es el padre?-** insistió ante el silencio de la kunoichi.

-**no puedo decirle-** susurro intentando no romper en llanto

**-Anko, debo saberlo, ahora es necesario si le llega pasar algo al padre no podrás recibir la ayuda después ya que estamos en guerra y todas estas cosas son necesarias y-**

**-quizás este muerto-** susurro, pero un susurro doloroso y que llego a sorprender a la hokage ya que al igual que a yamato, le desconcertaba la forma de ser frágil y dolida que mostraba la kunoichi que era conocida por ser una hiperactiva y sádica ninja.

**-Anko-** le llamo, pero ella ya no podía mas, en su interior el dolor latía como un tambor, un tambor que no cesaba de sonar y que hundía su mente en un trance de desesperación. El llanto no se hizo esperar y sin poder contenerse mas, comenzó a llorar, Anko, Mitarashi Anko, la ninja que tras su pasado oscuro era totalmente audaz y alocada, pero siempre con una sonrisa, aunque fuera sádica era una sonrisa, ella misma ahora estaba totalmente destruida. **–Anko esto le hace mal al bebe, no debes llorar- **En un instinto maternal solo la abrazo, intentando calmarla, y mientras ella hacia esto por su mente pasaba la lista de los desaparecidos y buscaba los posibles padres, pero esto se vio interrumpido cuando la ninja se alejo de ella.

**-¿Cuánto tengo, está bien?- **pregunto volviendo a ponerse en una postura firme, no debía llorar Tsunade tenia razón no debía estar así, ahora su prioridad era su hijo, el hijo de ella y de Kakashi…

**-¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones?-**le pregunto viendo atentamente a la kunoichi, quien cerró los ojos recordando la última vez que había visto a su novio, ¿novio, prometido, pareja o amigo, como debía llamarlo?, pero evitando enredar mas su mente le respondió.

**-casi un mes o quizás más-** dijo tras haber olvidado el tiempo, ya que cada día se volvía una eternidad aun mas desde que había recibido esa noticia tan horrible, su Kakashi desaparecido y quizás muerto.

**-debes tener casi tres meses, me es imposible decirte cuanto exactamente ya que necesito otro estudio o la fecha exacta-** le explico mientras le tomaba una de las frías manos de ella.

-**Tsunade-sama-** la hokage rápidamente la miro, tras bajar su mirada y mantenerse en silencio durante algunos minutos pensando cada palabra que le diría, "dejo caer la bomba que rápidamente detono" **– el padre es Kakashi- **susurro aun con la mirada fija en las sabanas y sus palabras salieron entrecortadamente, con un tono doloroso y de una forma rápida evitando que la interrumpiera

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

**-Anko-** susurro totalmente sorprendida, ella solo mantuvo la mirada fija sobre las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. **–Anko-** insistió y lo logro ella levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de la sennin.

Mientras la kunoichi de cabellos morados le explicaba la situación a su jefa, en la sala todo era total incertidumbre.

**-¿Qué habrá sucedido?-** preguntaba impaciente Shizune quien sostenía entre sus brazos a tonton.

**-es urgente, así que es malo- **dijo sakura sentada con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**-en parte-** añadió yamato inconscientemente.

**-¿a qué te refieres?-** al darse cuenta de su comentario solo negó con la cabeza.

-**nada, solo esperen-** dijo cruzando sus brazos aun sin quitarle la mirada al pasillo que dirigía hacia las habitaciones.

**-ya veo-** dijo Tsunade sosteniendo entre sus manos las pálidas de la chica.

**-te informare si hay algo nuevo sobre la búsqueda-** dijo aun mirando atentamente a Anko quien mantenía una mirada vacía.

**-Tsunade-sama no quiero que nadie más sepa, solo yamato sabe y podría correr riesgos si se enteran todos-** explico lenta y tranquilamente la pelimorada.

**-está bien- **asintió y se levanto, ¿y que mas podía hacer?, era algo entre ellos y ella tenía razón, era riesgoso que estuviera embarazada durante la guerra que se desarrollaba afuera. **–Debo volver, tengo que seguir en la base-**

**-está bien-** asintió tímidamente

**-te enviare cartas actualizándote todo lo que suceda, debes entender que debes ser precavida y cuidadosa con cada cosa que hagas, debes alimentarte y dormir lo suficiente, no puedes hacer ejercicios ni fuerza, tu cuerpo aun no asimila completamente la falta del sello, ya no es lo mismo-** le explico cada síntoma y cada instrucción que debía seguir. dicho esto último salió del cuarto. Y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

**-¿Qué sucedió, está bien?-** le pregunto alarmada la kunoichi que aun tenía entre sus brazos a tonton y que rápidamente se levanto del asiento en el cual se había mantenido hasta la salida de la hokage, imitándola lo hicieron Ino y sakura.

**-¿es grave, peligroso?-** le pregunto sakura rápidamente.

**-tranquilícense, solo está algo enferma, se le quitara en un tiempo-** al escuchar esto yamato evito reírse, era obvio se refería al parto que tendría dentro de unos meses, la mismísima hokage mintiendo sobre un estado que sería más notable dentro de un tiempo.-**yamato, acompáñame-** le dijo indicando hacia la cocina. El rápidamente se levanto y caminaron hacia la dirección que había señalado la princesa.

**-¿Qué sucede hokage-sama?- **le pregunto algo asustado ante el silencio de la ninja.

**-ya sabes cuál es su estado así que no tendré que repetirlo, solamente debes cuidarla, te lo pido en especial, ya que si no encuentran a Kakashi, ella estará sola-** hizo una pausa ante la idea de volver a ver sufrir a Anko, cuando ella había regresado tras lo sucedido con Orochimaru ella estaba de paso por la aldea, y vio el momento en que llegaba, escoltada por anbus, durante la semana que se encontró de visita en la aldea, pudo observar de cerca la situación y desolación de la kunoichi, y esto se repetiría ante la devastación de no tener a su amado cerca, de perderlo, ella misma sabía lo que se sentía el no tener a su pareja al lado, y era lo último que quería que sintiera la kunoichi de ojos color chocolate.

**-lo hare no se preocupe-** dijo sonriéndole intentando calmar a la sennin.

Mientras tanto en la habitación la kunoichi de cabellos morados se encontraba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, lenta y tímidamente toco su abdomen que aun permanecía descubierto, ya no sabía qué hacer, el solo tocar su vientre, su propio vientre le producía escalofríos, no despreciaría jamás a ese bebe que llevaba, pero no quería tenerlo si iba a estar sola, vio como su amiga Kurenai sufrió tras la muerte de asuma, pero también pudo ver como había logrado salir adelante, tenía el apoyo de sus amigos incluso ella estuvo apoyando a su amiga, pero aun así le asustaba la idea de criar a un hijo sola, ella a diferencia de Kurenai, no tenía un instinto maternal muy desarrollado, es mas trataba muy mal a los ninjas más pequeños, un ejemplo de ellos fue Naruto, a quien aterrorizaba con sus sádicas y malévolas manías.

Lentamente se cubrió su abdomen con su polera y cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas, se abrigo a pesar de ser de día su cuerpo no estaba asimilando la temperatura del ambiente por lo cual el frio se calaba en sus huesos.

**-Kakashi, prometiste que volverías, que estarías junto a mi-** suspiro **–no seas un baka y cumple tu promesa, te amo-** susurro esto último y tras haber llorado y recibido tantas noticias volvió a quedarse dormida.

Así pasaron las semanas, totalmente deprimida, pero al menos ya no lloraba, yamato se quedaba junto a ella hasta que se dormía, le preparaba las comidas y hacia los quehaceres, si cualquiera diría que era demasiado bueno, pero en esos momentos el solo quería apoyar a Anko, Kakashi se había vuelto su amigo y pensaba cuidar al hijo de su amigo, las cartas llegaban todos los días, apiladas junto a la cama, sin ningún cambio y menos aun noticias sobre su amado, ya habían pasado tres semanas, su vientre se hacía cada vez más grande, aun más evidente su embarazo, cuando los ninjas iban a dejarle las cosas necesarias para su estadía, ella simplemente se escondía, nadie además de yamato y Tsunade sabían de su embarazo y era mejor así.

Pensó que sería otro día mas, otro día sin noticias con la misma rutina que se había hecho junto a yamato pero de pronto el ambiente tranquilo se vio totalmente interrumpido por los ruidos de las serpientes arrastrándose rápidamente hacia la entrada. Y tras estos los incesantes llamados de Shiro hacia yamato, quien salió rápidamente de la casa dejando a una Anko preocupada. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta, alguien había entrado…

**-¡Anko!-** grito desesperadamente, la kunoichi se acerco a la ventana y puedo apreciar al shinobi…

**Continuara**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

**-yamato, ¿Qué sucede?-** le pregunto asomándose tímidamente

**-usa la invocación de emergencia-** Anko rápidamente reacciono y sin esperar salió de la casa, solo hasta la entrada y sin esperar invoco a la serpiente que los había ayudado a llegar hasta Ryūchi **–llama a Tsunade y un escuadrón medico-** dijo mientras volvía a irse por el mismo camino, sin entender nada Anko se inclino dificultosamente.

**-ve por Tsunade-sama junto a un escuadrón medico, es urgente-** le ordeno rápidamente la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo, aun intrigada quería Salir a saber que había sucedido, pero al ver que las serpientes comenzaban a bajar y se interponían entre ella y la salida solo se abstuvo y se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta sin quitar la mirada del mismo túnel por el cual había salido el ninja de cabellos cafés.

En un instante apareció Tsunade junto a otros ninjas en una gran nube de humo, ella intento esconderse ante los demás ninjas pero Tsunade se acerco rápidamente.

**-¿te sucede algo, algo al bebe?- **le pregunto exaltada y rápidamente.

**-¿bebe?-** dijo curioso acercándose rápidamente.

**-Naruto vete ya nos trajiste-** le ordeno rápidamente la hokage, pero ya era muy tarde, el kitsune de ojos celestes había visto el abultado abdomen de la kunoichi a la cual temía.

**-nani, la mujer sádica está embarazada- **dijo sorprendido Naruto señalando con su dedo el vientre de la ninja, que a pesar de vestir una polera ninja de gran tamaño llegando hasta las rodillas de ella asi como un vestido y que no se ajustaba a su cintura evitando calcar el abdomen de ella.

**-después te golpeare- **dijo empuñando su man**o –Tsunade-sama yamato me pidió que le trajera, no se para que o quien pero está en la entrada- **rápidamente asintió y se volteo para observar al escuadrón medico que la observaba atento en espera de instrucciones, olvidándose así de los dos ninjas hiperactivos junto a ella.

**-Naruto quédate con Anko, vamos a la entrada-** rápidamente salieron y dejaron a ambos solos.

**-será mejor que entre no es seguro que este afuera-** le dijo el rubio sin quitarle la mirada a la gran barriga que sobresaltaba en la figura de la kunoichi. Ambos entraron y ella se sentó aun inmersa en sus pensamientos observando la entrada, junto a ella se sentó el ninja de orbes azules.

**-¿Cuánto tiene?-** la ninja aun confundida se volteo a observarlo **-¿Cuántas semanas tiene?-** insistió señalando a su barriguita.

**-casi cinco meses-** le dijo despreocupadamente, era el alumno de su amado así que no le importo, es mas no se sentía incomoda ni nada parecido.

**-Anko-sensei, cálmese dudo que le haga bien-** le dijo al ver el nerviosismo de la ninja.

De pronto sus ojos no podían abrirse más de la impresión, el equipo había regresado, pero junto a alguien más, en una camilla y cubierto por una sabana, gracias a kami-sama esta no lo cubría por completo, lo cual indicaba que no estaba muerto, pero esa no era la razón de su sorpresa, si no que el color de su cabello, un cabello platinado

**-Kakashi-** susurro casi inaudible, pero Naruto se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla, se levanto rápidamente pero Naruto se adelanto y abrió la puerta dejando entrar al escuadrón quienes llevaban en la camilla a un muy dañado y mal herido Kakashi, inconsciente y ensangrentado, de pronto sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y que no podía mantenerse en pie, pero antes de que cayera el ninja de singulares bigotes la alcanzo a tomar y la ayudo a sentarse, el equipo médico lo llevo a uno de los cuartos y se encerraron.

**-Anko-sensei, cálmese- **le insistió Naruto una y otra vez a una Anko que no dejaba de temblar, y como no, su amado Kakashi, su ninja que le había robado el corazón estaba vivo, de pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sorprendiendo a Naruto que observaba atónito al ninja.

**-Naruto apártate-** dijo yamato acercándose a la kunoichi cubriéndola con una manta **-cálmate te traeré agua-** dijo caminando hacia la cocina pero no fue solo, el Uzumaki lo siguió.

**-yamato-sensei-** le llamo la atención **– ¿usted es el padre del bebe de Anko-sensei?- **rápidamente y sin esperar el ninja negó

**- no, no soy el padre de ese bebe y eso pregúntalo después -** dijo mientras salía con el vaso con agua. Una Naruto muy pensador se quedo parado en la cocina atónito, la única idea que le cruzo por la mente al ver la reacción de Anko era que su sensei era el padre de aquel bebe que llevaba la kunoichi de cabellos morados

La ninja se mantenía atenta a todos los ruidos en el cuarto, su mirada no se despegaba de la puerta, todas sus esperanzas revivían, así tal cual se habían desecho en unos minutos volvían a renacer en esos segundos que aprecio el cabello que tanto le gustaba, tiernamente paso sus manos sobre su vientre y observo como yamato le extendía su mano sosteniendo vaso de agua, el cual tomo y rápidamente bebió, Naruto se sentó junto a ella sin quitarle la mirada.

**-no cargo un demonio, deja de mirarme así-** le reprocho la ninja.

**-¿es Kakashi-sensei, no es así?-** Anko rápidamente lo miro

**-¿Qué, a que te refieres?- **le pregunto la ninja sin dejar de mirarlo sorprendida.

**-el padre de tu bebe-** Anko no podía gesticular palabras, pero la sonrisa zorruna por parte del la tranquilizo **–lo veo en sus ojos, tienen esperanza, no estaba así hasta que vio a Kakashi-sensei- **sonrió tímidamente, diablos ese niño al que tanto asusto cuando era pequeño se había vuelto muy perceptivo, lentamente asintió y la sonrisa de él se volvió aun mas grande **–así que poniendo en práctica el icha-icha Paradise-** dijo Naruto con ahora una mirada picara, que solo duro hasta que sintió el gran golpe que la mujer le había dado **–neee está embarazada no debería ser agresiva-** dijo sobándose.

**-cállate-** le dijo haciendo una mueca infantil

**-Anko-** volteo a ver quien la había llamado

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hola!**_

_**Disculpen el atraso pero estoy castigada D:**_

_**Así que solo subiré capítulos si puedo conseguir algún computador en el colegio o que mi amiga los suba…**_

_**Pero no se preocupen subiré los caps. A lo mas un dia de demora pero nada mas y bueno eso!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Capitulo 15**

**-Tsunade-sama, ¿Cómo se encuentra Kakashi-sensei?-** le pregunto rápidamente Naruto adelantándose a Anko.

**-el está muy débil, no sabemos cómo logro sobrevivir-** los ojos de Anko se abrieron aun **mas –debemos operarlo, si no lo hacemos la herida podría empeorar y morirá de una hemorragia a causa de esto-** le explico intentando no alarmar a la kunoichi que se mantenía inmóvil sentada mirándola fijamente, pero aun así eso no sirvió, la palabra "moriría" se repetía una y otra vez en su **cabeza –Naruto debes llevarnos de regreso a la base, debemos operarlo rápidamente- **el ninja asintió.

**-quiero ir- **dijo la ninja en voz baja pero lo suficiente como para que la escucharan

**-¿qué?-** le pregunto algo desconcertada Tsunade.

**-quiero ir, quiero saber que estará bien- **insistió la kunoichi.

**-Anko no es lo mejor en estos momentos, podría durar horas la operación y en tu estado ese lugar no es seguro, además estará bien-** dijo Tsunade evitando que la ninja fuera.

**-Anko-sensei- **le dijo el ninja de cabellos dorados evitando que la ninja hablara, rápidamente se acerco a ella, tras esto Tsunade regreso rápidamente a la habitación, sabía lo que Naruto diría y era mejor estar listos **–no debe preocuparse, Kakashi-sensei estará bien-** dijo al pararse frente a ella tras esto se acuclillo quedando a la misma altura que la ninja **–además debe tener cuidado ya no puede ser tan violenta como antes –**embozo una sonrisa zorruna y continuo –debe cuidar del bebe, no puede poner en peligro a su familia- esta vez Naruto sonrió de una forma tierna y puso su mano sobre el vientre de la kunoichi que solo miraba cada gesto y acción del ninja.

**-está bien mocoso-** dijo con un tono tierno **–me quedare-**

**-le prometo que no le sucederá nada a Kakashi-sensei y ese bebe tendrá a su padre junto a él-** las palabras de Naruto la habían tranquilizado, aun con todo lo que se refería a la guerra ese chico sonreía.

**-está bien-** dijo sonriendo.

**-bueno ahora debo llevar a Kakashi-sensei-** dijo levantándose, ella asintió y de pronto se escucho como la puerta se abrió dejando paso a el equipo médico, rápidamente se puso de pie y ayudo a Anko quien poso su mano sobre su vientre.

**-Naruto es hora de irnos- **dijo Tsunade mientras abría la puerta.

**-está bien, pero antes-** volteo a ver a la kunoichi que miraba detenidamente a Kakashi **–Anko-sensei debe despedirse hasta que lo vuelva a ver- **dijo sonriendo, la kunoichi velozmente lo miro y sonrió, se arrepentía de haberlo tratado tan mal antes, rápidamente se acerco a él ninja que reposaba sobre la camilla y se inclino dándole un beso sobre la máscara que cubría su rostro, sonrió al ver que a pesar de su estado su fastidiosa mascara había quedado intacta, tras ese pequeño beso deposito otro sobre su frente.

**-te veremos después-** susurro tiernamente antes de erguirse de nuevo y que el escuadrón saliera con la camilla.

–**adiós mini Kakashi o mini Anko- **dijo Naruto inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de la barriga de la ninja de cabellos morados, sonriéndole **–tu padre estará pronto contigo, adiós Anko-sensei traeré pronto a Kakashi-sensei- **continuo aun con la sonrisa embozada en su rostro**.-y no te preocupes no se lo contare a nadie, ni siquiera a sakura-chan-** dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-adiós Naruto y gracias-** dijo antes de que el hijo del cuarto hokage saliera de la casa y se acercara al grupo haciendo algunos sellos imperceptibles para la posición en que se encontraba Anko todo el grupo desapareció en una nube de humo.

**-Anko-** la llamo yamato, pero ella solo salió dando unos pasos hacia afuera del marco de la puerta.

**-iré a verlo-** dijo antes de caminar.

Camino hacia la recamara del mandamás del lugar, el túnel llevaba a una recamara en la cual se encontraba la gran serpiente sobre un asiento, al ver la presencia de la mujer de ojos de color chocolate apago rápidamente el cigarro y el humo se disperso rápidamente con un movimiento de la cola de la serpiente.

**-veo que te has quedado- **dijo acomodándose para observarla.

**-así es, pero aun así debería estar junto a él, si-** intento decir

**-pero nada, nada le sucederá ninja pesimista- **la interrumpió en un tono algo molesto ante las palabras de la ninja.

**-Hakuja Sennin**- susurro Anko

**-debes entender que tu desesperación no ayuda en esta situación y tampoco le hace bien al bebe que llevas ahí adentro-** dijo la Kyodaija

**-lo entiendo-**

**-bueno ahora será mejor que descanses, esta atardeciendo y debes comer, recuerda que debes cuidarte para que ese niño nazca bien-**

**-¿niña?-** le pregunto intrigada, no se había hecho el test para saber el sexo del bebe, de vez en cuando iba Tsunade en una visita rápida para poder chequearla pero no había alcanzado a tener el chequeo de ese mes para saber el sexo del bebe.

**-lo presiento-** dijo antes de volver a acomodarse en su posición inicial.

**-gracias por arruinarme la sorpresa-** dijo sonriendo

**-también lo presentías, ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar-** le volvió a ordenar a lo que la shinobi solo asintió y salió del lugar. Camino nuevamente hacia la casa y entro.

**-veo que estas mejor-** dijo sonriendo yamato quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con un plato en sus manos.

**-así es-** dijo regalándole una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

**-bueno será mejor que comas siéntate-** dijo antes de volver a entrar a la cocina ella camino hacia el pequeño comedor y se sentó. Tras unos segundos yamato salió con el plato de comida.** –te daré los dulces de postre pero primero comete todo- **dijo mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa y volvía a entrar. Anko ya se estaba acostumbrando a no comer los dulces como si fueran comidas, ahora eran sus postres o más bien recompensas por comerse todo lo que preparaba yamato, y así el volvió a salir con un plato en sus manos y se sentó frente a la ninja, ambos comieron con la conversación de siempre pero esta vez la kunoichi estaba más feliz y motivada. Tras terminar ambos se levantaron pero yamato se adelanto a Anko y tomo el plato de ella y los llevo a la cocina **–siéntate-** se escucho desde el interior de la cocina, ella sin oponerse volvió a sentarse, de pronto yamato salió con un gran plato de dangos, los dangos que ella tanto amaba, no tanto como a Kakashi o a su hijo, pero esos dulces la distraían y llamaban su atención de un modo sorprendente.

**-¡muchas gracias!-** dijo fascinada la kunoichi.

**-espero que los disfrutes-** dijo antes de caminar hacia el pasillo

**-¿A dónde vas?- **el ninja se detuvo y volteo a verla**-¿me dejaras comiendo sola? –**hizo una pausa pero el ninja no respondió **–ven siéntate-** dijo sonriendo. Y el ninja acepto su invitación dio unos pasos de regreso y se sentó en la misma mesa que ella y rápidamente ambos comenzaron a degustar esos exquisitos dulces. Tras terminar se levantaron y el tomo nuevamente el plato y se fue a la cocina, en cambio ella se dirigió al baño, se cepillo los dientes, se cambio de ropa y soltó su cabellera del moño que apresaba su cabello de color morado. Lista salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto sin antes detenerse en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia el pasillo.

**-buenas noches Anko-** dijo acercándose el ninja.

**-buenas noches yamato, que duermas bien-**

**-ustedes también-** y tras esto último ella entro a su cuarto y cerro, tras escuchar el ruido que indicaba que el otro shinobi también había cerrado su puerta se dirigió hacia su cama, pero antes de acostarse hizo algo que se había vuelto un habito, con sus manos ajusto la gran polera de color negro que utilizaba como pijama y remarco su estomago, su vientre ya había ganado tamaño, sus manos acariciaron su piel y sintió como algo se movió dentro de ella, extraña vez se movía, era demasiado tranquilo, quizás al igual que Kakashi ya que ella era todo lo contrario. Sonrió ante esto y lentamente se recostó, lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida, pero no como las noches anteriores, esta vez había una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente el sol comenzaba a asomarse sobre la montaña que resguardaba el lugar, los pequeños rayos de luz eran insuficientes aun para observar todo el lugar, pero lo suficiente como para ver la silueta de un hombre junto a la cama de la kunoichi que dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió esta presencia y se despertó para verlo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

Continuara…

_**Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen que haya sido tan corto pero el castigo no me deja continuar mas! D:**_

_**Así que bueno eso!**_

_**Gomen y cuídense!**_

_**~Asuka Dattebayo**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo están?**_

_**Espero que bien… bueno yo sigo castigada pero como les dije aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste**_

_**Y para las personas que me dijeron lo de "kaza" xDD bueno si sabía que era de otra forma pero en esos momentos no lo recordaba y bueno escribí así y mi idea era arreglarlo después pero se me olvido… D:**_

_**Y bueno gracias a todos por los reviews! Y ya se vienen partes más… como decirlo… emocionantes :D**_

_**Y disculpen si son muy cortos los capítulos pero deben entender mi problema del castigo u.u**_

_**LeMemeFox: hehehe espero que sigas leyendo para ver qué pasa , subiré los caps durante la tarde o quizás más tarde D:**_

_**Hina-hatake: hehehe antes subía los caps muy tarde pero ahora antes de entrar a mí talles después de clases subiré los caps. Ya que los tengo guardados en un pendrive que no separo de mi :D y gracias! :3**_

_**Natsumi Anko: No te preocupes, es comprensible, yo tampoco puedo leer todo el mismo día por mis pruebas y ahora en especial por mi castigo, pero le pondré todo de mi parte para subir mis notas y así tener mi compu de vuelta. , Además quiero demostrar el lado humano de los ninjas ya que a pesar de ser tratados como armas ellos a fin de cuentas son humanos…Cuídate!**_

_**Katy Hatake: hehehe me pregunto lo mismo, si yo soy un angelito … con cachitos xDD, fueron por algunas notas pero pronto las subiré! A mí también me encanta kakaanko y también soy producto de su imaginación u.u … makashi por favor quiero ser real :D atte. Asuka xD, Gracias por tu review, un abrazo y cuídate!**_

_**Bueno eso Enjoy!**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

**-veo que ha despertado mejor Anko-sensei- **dijo sonriendo

**-Naruto, ¿nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-** le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

**-neee-** dijo en un tono infantil **–Yamato-taichou me dejo entrar, pero vine a buscarla-** dijo aun sonriendo.

**-¿a buscarme, para qué?-** le pregunto mientras se refregaba los ojos con las manos.

**-Kakashi-sensei está estable y pedí permiso para llevarla para que lo visite-** dijo aun sonriendo, esa sonrisa marca Namikaze-Uzumaki.

**-¿de veras?-** pregunto sorprendida levantándose.

**-cuidado-** dijo ayudándola **–así es, pero tengo solo un rato, es peligroso que este allá-**

**-está bien deja vestirme y vamos- **dijo rápidamente aceptando gustosamente la invitación del rubio.

Tras levantarse y buscar su ropa en uno de los bolsos, se vistió rápidamente tras que el héroe de Konoha saliera de su habitación, se vistió con short y una polera de color negro, se abrigo con una gran capucha cubriendo su abultado vientre. Mientras ella se terminaba de arreglar y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el hijo de Kushina, un ninja de cabellos plateados descansaba, sus ojos se sentían pesados al igual que su cuerpo que con cada intento de movimiento le provocaba pequeños gruñidos de dolor, su cuerpo estaba casi completamente vendado, incluso más que cuando rescato a Anko, estaba sedado y su inconsciencia de impedía despertar y poder salir de ahí para ver a su amada, el ataque lo había dañado muchísimo, pero a pesar de eso sus recuerdos azotaban su mente, pero uno llamo su atención, el cómo se enamoro de su sádica ninja.

_-Flash back- (1)_

_Un Kakashi de no más de 11 años se encontraba parado en una de las ramas de un gran árbol en el campo de entrenamiento número 44 esperando a que rin terminara de curar a Obito, ambos sentado a los pies del árbol, sus ojos revisaban el lugar cuidando a ambos, tras ver ya sanado se alejo un poco buscando trampas, pero una ninja capto su atención, se veía menor que él debido a su estatura y contextura fina, su cabello purpura estaba tomado en una coleta, vistiendo una polera y pantalón negro ambos cortos y mallas en los brazos y piernas. se encontraba de tal forma que no se podía apreciar su rostro pero sí que en su mano sostenía un sello, al no ver a los compañeros de esta rápidamente se acerco, aunque pensaba que atacar a una chica sola era algo extraño debido a su reputación pero debía ver si tenía lo que necesitaba, velozmente cayo de pie frente a ella sorprendiéndola y provocando que rápidamente se levantara, y ahí fue cuando pudo apreciar su rostro redondo, los mechones de cabello que caían sobre los ojos de color chocolate, su boca adornada por labios de color rosa y una nariz fina que hacia su rostro perfecto para sus ojos, pero tras el movimiento de ella ágilmente la tomo por las muñecas y la acorralo, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el árbol que se encontraba las espaldas del. Notoriamente molesta intento liberarse pero él era más grande que ella, el solo miro el pergamino que sostenía, el "Pergamino del cielo" que necesitaba no lo poseía._

_**-Pergamino de la tierra-**__susurro, y tras esto la soltó de su amarre._

_**-maldito- **__gruño_

_**-agradece que no te ataque-**__ dijo mirándola atentamente, su rostro era hermoso, su cuerpo pequeño y tenía carácter, sonrió bajo la máscara y volvió a hablarle __**–no me sirve tu pergamino, ¿pero qué haces sola?-**__ le pregunto al ver que sus compañeros no la habían ayudado._

_**-que te importa, gusano-**__ dijo en un tono enojado._

_**-¡Hey soy mayor que tu y mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi no gusano!- **__dijo en tono de soberbia pero a la vez calmado._

_**-bueno Hatake, eres un baka al atacarme así-**__ dijo mirándolo entre cerrando los ojos._

_**-bueno…-**__ hizo una pausa y la miro fijamente_

_**-Anko…Mitarashi Anko-**__ dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho._

_**-bueno Anko-**__ la ninja se sorprendió, la había llamado por su nombre __**–estamos en los exámenes chunnin, todos quieren serlo así que no hay que confiarse, no existen los aliados- **__suspiro __**–pero como no tenemos que pelear entre nosotros ten por seguro que te podre ayudar si lo necesitas-**__ la ninja lo miraba aun mas extrañada._

_-fin flash back-_

Respiro dificultosamente ante una herida que se encontraba a la altura de sus costillas, rápidamente sakura se acerco a curarlo aplicando chakra.

_-flash back-_

_Tras eso la vio de vez en cuando en el pueblo, ambos conversaban y ella lo apoyo tras la muerte de Obito, intentando que saliera mas incluso acompañándolo al monumento memorial para que no estuviera solo, pasaban tardes completas charlando, pero un día no supo mas de ella, solo que se había ido a entrenar con su sensei, el ingreso a los anbus por lo cual sus caminos se separaron, pero el destino los volvió a unir, pero de la peor manera._

_Una Kakashi de ahora 15 años se encontraba buscando a el objetivo de la misión, vistiendo el típico traje de anbu entro a la guarida de su objetivo, pero a pesar de buscarlo por todos los cuartos y pasadizos solo encontró el lugar abandonado o al menos eso creía, hasta que encontró a una joven tirada en el suelo, en un estado de shock, el mismo estado en el que entro tras darse cuenta de quién era._

_**-Anko- **__susurro al ver el rostro familiar, ese rostro que había conocido en los exámenes chunnin hace mucho tiempo, rápidamente se acerco y la tomo en sus brazos._

_**-Hatake debemos seguir, morirá-**__ dijo uno de sus compañeros, pero rápidamente Kakashi lo miro._

_**-cállate, no me pienso convertir en escoria o en algo peor, ustedes sigan yo la llevare de vuelta a Konoha-**__ dijo en un tono enojado._

_Rápidamente salió con ella en brazos y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, debía llegar lo antes posible, ella estaba inconsciente en esos momentos. Sus miedos crecían, ya había perdido a su padre, sus dos compañeros y a su sensei, no quería perder a nadie más cercano a él, ella había estado con él durante las pérdidas que había sufrido y el ya no la sentía como una amiga, ella lo había apoyado y ayudado en esos momentos ganándose su amistad y confianza. Pero su miedo aumento al ver el extraño dibujo en el hombro izquierdo de ella._

_Tras llegar rápidamente la llevo hacia la oficina del hokage, aunque necesitaba un medico, esa marca seria su mayor problema. La llevaron rápidamente hacia una recamara completamente vacía a excepción de una silla y velas alrededor de algún tipo de pentagrama._

_**-Kakashi retírate ya no es necesario que estés aquí-**__ dijo el Sarutobi_

_**-quiero quedarme-**__rápidamente el hokage lo miro __**–quiero aprender a controlar ese sello-**__ dijo excusándose a pesar de que le sería útil para lo único que quería era para evitarle ese dolor que sentía en esos momentos a su ninja, ¿su ninja?, así es su Anko._

_Fin flash back_

Sintió como lentamente sakura insertaba una aguja en su piel, exactamente en su antebrazo, el sedante que estaba en una bolsa comenzaba a bajar por el tubo ya ingresar al cuerpo de él a través de la aguja, lentamente lo fue durmiendo y sin quererlo sintió el ligero sueño. (2)

-flash back-(3)

Nuevamente la veía, hace mucho que no veía su figura y menos aun su rostro, tan hiperactiva y sádica como siempre camino al frente de nosotros, más bien frente a mi provocando que no despegara mi mirada de ella, lucia su gabardina de color pastel y su ropa, si es que así le podía llamar, ya que a pesar de que me gustaba la visión que me daba de su cuerpo, me daban celos el saber que los demás tenían esa visión, polera y pantalones de malla, una falda naranja, un cinturón azul, canilleras plateadas y botas ninja, su cabello recogido en esa desordenada coleta.

Atentamente escuchamos al hokage y a Hayate quienes daban instrucciones de la siguiente etapa de los exámenes chunnin, pero la acción de uno de mis subordinados llamo la atención, y me hizo temer lo peor.

**-justo como me lo temía- **dijo el hokage llamando nuestra atención.

**-¿Qué haremos con él?-** pregunto Ibiki

**-lo sacaremos de los exámenes y lo entregaremos a los cazadores especial para que lo encierre, debemos mantener el sello bajo control-** rápidamente reaccione ante esas palabras.

**-ah... y él lo pasara todo eso en silencio eh… ¿enserio lo creen?- **le pregunte embozando una sonrisa ante su mirada sorprendida **–están olvidando que es del clan Uchiha- **le dije manteniendo esa sonrisa que a mi pesar provocaría su enojo.

**-"¡No me importa qué diablos es él, Si se queda, será un peligro para todos! ¿¡No ves!? ¡A medida que se hace más fuerte, también lo hace la marca de maldición! Esa cosa se alimenta de su chakra!- **grito desafiantemente, aunque me gustaba su actitud el dolor que eso producía en mi interior era debido que sabía que el dolor que sentía ella era incluso peor, llevo su mano derecha hacia su hombro izquierdo y toco su sello**- Se trata de un Jutsu prohibido que devora al que lo tiene! Es increíble que el niño todavía esté en pie. Ahora, él... debería estar muerto, lord hokage-** le llamo la atención pero el solo se mantuvo en silencio. En mi interior sabia que después me lo reprocharía pero era Anko y no tenía nada más que hacer

Fin flashback

Tras esto su sueño se hizo más profundo quedándose dormido, pasaron unas horas y la ninja de cabellos rosados salió de la tienda que estaba custodiada por dos guardias.

Al llegar Naruto le hizo una seña con la mano a sakura quien venía saliendo de otra tienda (no la de Kakashi), quien rápidamente se acerco, Anko se mantenía nerviosa junto a Naruto tocando bajo la capucha su abultado vientre. Su preocupación se hizo mayor aun cuando aprecio la base, al parecer había sido atacada en algún momento, algunas tiendas estaban dañadas o simplemente destruidas. Todos los ninjas se movilizaban de un lado hacia otro y asistían rápidamente a los heridos.

**-¿Anko-sensei?-** dijo una voz femenina.

**-sakura-chan-** dijo animadamente el ninja que acompañaba a la futura madre.

**-¿para qué me necesitas Naruto?- **dijo acercándose a ambos.

**-necesito que acompañes a Anko-sensei hasta la tienda de Kakashi-sensei, debo ir al frente rápidamente- **dijo mientras se arreglaba el gran abrigo de color rojo, la ninja de cabellos rosados solo asintió y él se acero a ella **–cuídate-** dijo antes de depositar un pequeño y tierno beso sobre la frente de ella –**cuídalos-** dijo tras el beso y embozo una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**-¿cuidarlos?-** pregunto desconcertada. Anko suspiro ante el error del héroe de Konoha y sin más remedio, se abrió la capucha dejando a los orbes de color esmeralda apreciar el vientre abultado que ocultaba tras esta. Y con la misma velocidad que se descubrió volvió a cerrar la capucha y a ocultar la barriga prominente.

**-nadie más puede saber, solo sabrás por que eres la alumna de Kakashi- **dijo mientras que por debajo de la capucha se acariciaba el vientre.

**-está bien-** sonrió al haberla visto **–vamos-** dijo invitándola, tras esto ella la siguió, caminaron entre algunas tiendas hasta que la pelirrosa se detuvo frente a una con una singular cruz roja.

Sintió a alguien entrar pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo abrir los ojos para ver a quien acababa de entrar, sutilmente se acerco evitando hacer ruido para no perturbar el sueño del ninja copia, tan sutil como se acerco se sentó sobre la cama al lado izquierdo de el, tomo entre sus manos la de él y la sostuvo delicadamente, al sentir el tacto de las finas manos sosteniendo la suya se estremeció, conocía esas manos, esa piel delicada y suave, pero a pesar de eso no podía estar segura ya que la mujer no parecía ser de la misma contextura que Anko, quien era tan liviana que Kakashi no tenia complicaciones en tomarla en sus brazos como a una pluma, pero el olor a violetas que desprendía el cabello lo hizo reaccionar, intento despertarse pero el sedante aun hacia efecto en su organismo, pero cuando escucho su voz su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

**-baka, estas muy herido-** susurro inclinándose hacia adelante y depositando un beso en la frente descubierta de él, al inclinarse las yemas de los dedos de el tocaron sin querer lo que parecía ser el vientre de ella, pero el tamaño no le concordaba con la figura delgada de él, pero aun así los pocos segundos que alcanzo a tocarla no le fueron suficientes para deducir que era **–estábamos preocupados- **esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del somnoliento Kakashi que a duras penas intentaba salir de ese estado para poder verla, **¿estábamos, ella y Anko, ella y Naruto, ella y quien más?.** De pronto sintió como ella bajaba lentamente la máscara dejando su rostro descubierto y sintió como volvía a inclinarse, deposito un delicado y dulce beso sobre los labios de él y sintió como sonreía sobre sus labios, volvió a sentir la fina mano subiendo la tela y cubriendo su rostro.

**-Anko-sensei, debo quitarle el suero deme un momento- **dijo sakura entrando a la habitación, por kami eso necesitaba poder despertar, no le importaban las heridas ni dolores que estas produjeran solo quería ver a su amada, sintió como se levantaba de la cama y como ahora la mano de sakura tomaba la suya y retiraba la aguja, tras eso volvió a alejarse y escucho unos susurros imposibles de escuchar con claridad en su estado pero al sentir su mano nuevamente envuelta entre las finas de ella se estremeció.

**-Kakashi… debes despertar…te tengo una noticia-** le susurro pausadamente, tras eso ella guio con sus manos la de él y la llevo hasta ponerla sobre su abultado vientre, tras eso la sorpresa del hijo del colmillo blanco no podía ser mas, solo quería despertar y comprobar lo que su mano sentía.

**-Anko-** la llamo una voz tan conocida como la de su amada **–ya debes irte, no es seguro que estés aquí tanto tiempo y Naruto solo tiene unos minutos-** dijo Tsunade entrando, Kakashi en su interior le gritaba y suplicaba que no se fuera pero sintió ese beso amargo de despedida sobre su máscara.

**-debo irme, espero volver pronto-** le susurro y soltó su mano levantándose…

**Continuara…**

**1.- me inspire en el manga 599, pag. 3. Pero aun así tuve que cambiar las edades ya que makashi (¬¬) me enredo siendo que Kakashi ya era chunnin a esa edad y Anko recién estaba dando el examen, así que atrase a Kakashi para que ambos coincidieran.**

**2.- este no es un sedante de operaciones, es más bien para quitar el dolor, me inspire en ese sedante que me dieron durante mi corta estadía en la clínica (en donde me di cuenta… que me gusta la sangre y no le tengo miedo a las agujas: D soy sádica como Anko :3) y que por alguna extraña razón no me durmió completamente ya que oía todo a mi alrededor.**

**3.-basado en el capítulo 38 de Naruto **


	18. Chapter 17

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo están?**_

_**Espero que bien :D**_

_**Bueno yo aquí sigo con mi castigo pero poniendo todo de mi parte para subir las notas y bueno espero que comprendan mis atrasos y falta de contenido pero me es difícil hacer esto desde el colegio (con solo unos minutos para hacer) y aun mas desde mi celular, además de que mi ataques de inspiración han hecho que este terminando la historia por lo cual intento mantener mas tiempo esto…**_

_**Aunque el final no esta escrito, ya que soy algo trágica por lo cual el final aun lo estoy pensando y calculando friamanete…**_

_**Aun asi tengo dos finales y el que sea definitivo lo subiré aquí y el otro aparte xD**_

_**Y bueno desde mañana comienzo a practicar nuevamente piano :D asi que espero tener mas inspiración y bueno Enjoy!**_

_**Capitulo 17**_

_Tras eso la ninja salió dejando a un Kakashi semi despierto, asombrado, atónito y todo lo que se refiera a un estado de shock. Su mente era azotada por ideas locas y absurdas pero había una excepcional… ¿Anko está embarazada? Se pregunto a sí mismo, ahora era esa la pregunta que lo invadía de forma azotadora y sin piedad lo hacía frustrarse más aun debido a que quería despertar y abrir sus ojos para poder confirmar esa pregunta que le había generado la kunoichi._

_A pesar de sus desesperados intentos no pudo levantarse y poder correr tras ella. Así como le había sucedido cuando intento levantarse tras el ataque que lo dejo inconsciente, tras casi una hora de pelear contra el sedante y poder reaccionar abrió sus ojos lentamente ya que aun se sentían pesados, su cuerpo aun no respondía bien por lo cual no pudo levantarse, pero al hacer ese movimiento torpe hizo que el ruido atrajera a su alumna, entro rápidamente y se acerco._

_-no se puede levantar, aun deben sanarse algunas heridas- dijo mirándolo seriamente ante el intento de su sensei._

_**-a…An…Anko-**__ susurro intentando hablar de una manera más fluida pero aun se sentía inútil_

_**-ella está bien, vino hace una hora, ya se fue, está a salvo- **__dijo pausadamente volviendo a revisar las heridas del ninja._

_**-debo… debo ir…a verla-**__ nuevamente en susurro gesticulo lentamente estas palabras que tomaron por sorpresa a la ninja de cabellos rosas._

_**-Kakashi-sensei debe descansar al menos hasta que el sedante deje de hacer efecto- **__le recalco esto último evitando que el ninja volviera a insistir con esa idea._

_**-es…está bien-**__ a pesar de que lo que más quería era ver a su amada y comprobar las sospechas que se habían generado ante su visita._

_Tras minutos de impaciencia y espera por fin comenzó a moverse con más facilidad que hace un rato aun así su condición no era la mejor, el ataque que había recibido había sido tan duro que sus heridas internas aun ardían, pero aun así se sentó sobre la cama lentamente, Tsunade lo observaba callada y sin moverse frente a él, vigilando cada gesto y movimiento del ninja._

_**-solo te daré el tiempo suficiente como para que no sospechen-**__ suspiro __**–aunque no debería dejarte ir se que lo harás de todos modos, a pesar de tu estado- **__dijo señalando con su dedo los vendajes que cubrían la mayoría del cuerpo del ninja. El solo sonrió bajo la máscara y dificultosamente se levanto ayudado de dos ninjas, ambos lo ayudaron a ponerse la polera y el pantalón junto con las botas ninja, cuidadosamente coloco el protector ocultando su ojo izquierdo y se arreglo, al salir pudo ver a sakura parada junto a un sonriente Naruto._

_**-ya se ve mejor Kakashi-sensei- **__dijo aun con esa gran sonrisa._

_**-así es-**__ dijo mientras tenía uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de un shinobi sosteniéndose para no caer–__**aunque no debería sacarte del campo de batalla para esto-**_

_**No se preocupe esto es necesario, además mis clones se están encargando en mi ausencia-**__ dijo con esa sonrisa tan tranquilizadora por parte de él._

_**-está bien- **__dijo embozando una sonrisa bajo su máscara que fue visible por el hecho de que cerrara su pequeño ojo color negro._

_**-cuídate mucho-**__ dijo sakura y atrajo al shinobi de cabellos rubios tomando su polera y atrayendo el cuerpo de él lo suficiente como para darle un beso en los labios del kitsune, Kakashi vio como ese beso se volvía la esperanza de ambos, a pesar de todo lo malo de la guerra ellos encontraron lo que en realidad debería haber sido desde un principio, tras que rompieran el beso ella se acerco y delicadamente lo abrazo __**–cuídese mucho Kakashi-sensei- **__dijo y lo dejo de abrazar para caminar y parase junto a su maestra._

_**-vamos Kakashi-sensei- **__el mencionado se acerco y el hijo de su maestro hizo unos extraños sellos y la técnica se realizo en un segundo, una enorme bola de humo lo atrapo y de pronto el paisaje cambio, ¿cómo?, ni la mas mínima idea, Naruto había perfeccionado las técnicas y le era imposible saber como lo había logrado, pero el paisaje que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos no era nada más ni nada menos que _Ryūchi, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y la ansiedad se apoderaba de él, pero una mano en sobre su pecho lo detuvo.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto ante la acción de su alumno

**-debe calmarse, no podemos llegar y aparecer-** dijo dejando el pecho de su maestro libre del "empujón" que le dio.

**-está bien, pero vamos-** insistió ansioso.

**-ok, pero yo entrare primero-** dijo ayudándolo al poner el brazo del shinobi sobre el suyo haciéndole como apoyo para que no cayera. Tras eso ambos caminaron lentamente ante las miradas de las hebis que observaban atentamente los pasos de ambos, al estar frente a la puerta abrió lentamente esta con su mano libre y apoyo a Kakashi contra la pared **–espere-**dijo entrando, escucho algunos murmullos en el interior, era yamato y Naruto no había duda por el tono de voz de ambos. Kakashi completamente invadido por la ansiedad intento entrar pero Naruto salió justo a tiempo. **-está bien, entremos- **tras eso intento ayudarlo pero el lentamente se puso erguió y lentamente entro, sus ojos divisaron a su amigo parado junto al pasillo rápidamente se acerco y lo abrazo.

**-qué bueno que estés bien Kakashi-** dijo sonriente al separarse.

**-es bueno saber que también estas bien y no han corrido peligro ni tu ni Anko-** contesto sonriente **–hablando de Anko, ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla-** dijo a un sonriente pero buscando con la mirada a su amada pelimorada.

**-en su cuarto durmiendo, intenta no meter mucho ruido- **dijo sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. El ninja de cabellos plateados lentamente camino por el pasillo, sus pasos débiles debido a las heridas no le impidieron llegar hasta donde quería, lentamente abrió la puerta y entro en el cuarto como un sigiloso gato evitando hacer algún ruido que despertara a su bella durmiente, lentamente se acerco a la cama y inclinándose se sentó sobre esta para quedar junto a Anko, quien estaba tapadas de abrigadoras y gruesas sabanas a pesar de ser de tarde, el frio que se producía por el invierno que se avecinaba lo hacía necesario, se inclino lo suficiente como para besar su frente tal y como lo había hecho ella en su momento mientras el medio dormida efecto de los sedantes, se acerco a su oído y suavemente susurro.

**-he cumplido mi promesa…estoy de vuelta, junto a ti-** dijo tras esto con su mano toco la mejilla de ella produciendo que la fría mano de el despertara a la kunoichi que al abrir los ojos su sorpresa no podía ser mas, pensó que era un sueño y se refregó los ojos pero al ver que no había desaparecido ese perfecto Kakashi que tenia frente a ella simplemente rompió en llanto, en un intento por calmarla la abrazo pero al hacer eso sintió el abultado vientre de ella chocar con su abdomen.** –Anko…-**

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno cuídense muuuchisimo! :D**_

_**¡Los quiero y dejen reviews si es que me equivoco en algo!**_

_**~Asuka Dattebayo**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Konnichiwa**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el cap.**_

_**¡Es algo rápido u.u mañana intentare hacer uno más largo!**_

_**Discúlpenme por no haber subido ayer pero tuve unas actividades en la escuela D:**_

_**Así que aquí les dejo este cap.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Y gracias por todos los reviews!**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

**-Kakashi-** dijo antes de que en un rápido movimiento bajara la máscara sin previo aviso y besando intensamente los labios del shinobi que medio sorprendido correspondió aun así si hizo un movimiento que sorprendió a Anko, lentamente saco el cubrecamas que cubría el cuerpo de su amada y dejaba ver la barriguita que ahora tenía permitiéndole poner su mano sobre esta. Anko rápidamente dio un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa de la acción de él **–Kakashi-** repitió sobre los labios de él.

**-¿Cómo están?- **dijo sonriéndole al separarse unos centímetros de el rostro de ella.

**-ahora…mucho mejor-** dijo rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos atrayéndolo **-¿Cómo estas tu?-** pregunto sonriéndole

**-ahora…mucho mejor-** repitió la respuesta de ella embozando una sonrisa y besando la mejilla de ella que estaba húmeda ante las lagrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de tono chocolate ante la emoción. **–pero no sigas llorando-**

**-no estoy triste-** dijo defendiéndose.

**-lo sé, pero no me gusta verte llorar-** dijo dándole esta vez un beso sobre la frente de ella y acariciando su vientre.

**-Kakashi yo quiero algo- **dijo sorprendiéndolo, rápidamente la miro.

**-¿y qué es?-** le pregunto sin dejar de observar esos ojos que ahora brillaban y se mantenían cristalinos debido a las lagrimas.

**-yo solo quiero mi final feliz-** susurro acurrucándose en el pecho de su amado.

**-no lo tendrás-** dijo rápidamente

**-¿qué?-** pregunto sorprendida alejándose del cuerpo de él.

**-por que el amor verdadero no tiene final feliz, porque simplemente...no tiene final...-** dijo antes de darle un beso nuevamente esta vez acariciando su barriga de una manera delicada y amorosa. Tras ese beso dulce y necesitado por ambos él se acostó junto a ella en esa cama de plaza y media ambos abrazados ella acurrucada en el gran pecho de él y este acariciando el vientre que anunciaba su paternidad y nueva razón para continuar con vida junto a ella la mujer que amaba que en esos momentos se encontraba dormida, la respiración pausada de ella lo relajaba y el subir y bajar de su pecho tranquilizaba y sincronizaba el suyo.

A pesar del dolor de sus heridas él se mantuvo ahí viendo como ella dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa embozada en su rostro, una sonrisa que anhelaba ver hace mucho, se mantuvo abrazándola y acariciando el prominente vientre. Tras un rato la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, se abrió lo suficiente como para dejar entrar a yamato quien rápidamente sonrió al ver la escena.

**-al fin sonríe-** dijo yamato acercándose a ambos, más bien a los tres.

**-¿al fin?-** pregunto arqueando su ceja visible.

**-solo sonreía cuando se tocaba el vientre, pero hace mucho que no lo hacía por otra razón- **dijo apoyándose en la pared y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**-ya veo, ¿sufrió mucho?- **pregunto acariciando la mejilla de ella, aunque su respuesta seria obvia ante la emoción que vio en los ojos de ella al verlo, quería saber cuánto tendría que hacer para verla así una y otra y otra vez.

**-al comienzo sí, pero cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada evitaba llorar o sentirse mal ya que Tsunade le recomendó que no sería lo mejor para el bebe-** dijo suspirando.

**-tienes sueño, la has cuidado, ¿no es así?-** le pregunto al ver las ojeras que se dejaban apreciar bajo los ojos del anbu.

**-así es, intentaba distraerla para que no se sintiera mal, no podía poner en peligro ni al bebe ni a ella-** dijo levantando los ojos en modo de despreocupación **–además se lo debo por ayudarme a escapar de kabuto y tu eres mi amigo- **dijo sonriendo.

**-gracias, muchas gracias-** dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara **–ve a descansar, yo la cuidare hoy ya que me iré por la mañana-**

**-lo se me lo dijo Naruto antes de irse-** dijo repitiendo el gesto de despreocupación –buenas noches-

**-buenas noches Tenzō- **dijo antes de que el aludido saliera del cuarto dejando a los tres solos –**son muy buenas-** dijo antes de acomodarse aun con Anko acurrucada en su pecho dormida y quedándose dormido, ambos abrazados.

Tras unas horas comenzó a amanecer, no sabía en realidad cuantos horas habían pasado solo que los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana habían interrumpido su sueño cuando golpearon su ojo molestándolo y obligándolo a abrirlo. Al hacerlo pudo apreciar como dos grandes ojos de color chocolate lo miraban atentamente.

**-buenos días Kakashi-** dijo embozando una sonrisa.

**-buenos días Anko-** tras eso la ninja lentamente bajo la tela que cubría la boca de él, dejando libre de esa prisión pero que duro tan solo unos segundos hasta que en un movimiento rápido beso los labios de él, un beso que ambos apreciaban y que esperaban que jamás acabara pero el oxigeno impidió que esto último sucediera obligándolos a separarse.

**-tenemos hambre y yamato ya debe tener servido el desayuno por la hora que es-** dijo sonriéndole.

**-"tenemos"-** dijo sonriendo **–bueno será mejor que vayas a comer-** se levanto un poco y ella lo imito, pero algunas heridas no habían sanado a pesar del tratamiento por lo cual ahogo el gruñido apretando sus dientes, lentamente se levanto y al hacerlo ayudo a su kunoichi sádica a levantarse.

Ambos salieron del cuarto después de que Anko se cambiara de ropa mientras que Kakashi la ayudaba apreciando la nueva figura de su mujer, sus senos habían crecido aun mas (Asuka: si, eso es posible xD ejemplo: Tsunade ._.), sus brazos y piernas seguían siendo las mismas, brazos delgados pero con músculos no exagerados ni tan notorios, sus piernas largas y torneadas, pero otra parte de su cuerpo que había cambiado más que sus senos era su vientre, aquel abdomen delgado con el cual se había deleitado besando hace unos meses atrás ahora era notorio su estado, era una barriga de casi 6 meses de gestación, redondo y perfecto para sus ojos, sería un niño o niña grande, y por el estado de ella, sería saludable, tras vestirse salieron ambos hacia la cocina en donde los esperaba yamato con la mesa servida.

**-espero que con esto me conviertan en el padrino de ese bebe- **dijo en un tono de broma y con una sonrisa en su rostro el ninja de cabellos cafés.

**-ni lo dudes, serás el padrino-** dijo Anko sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a la mesa y rápidamente se sentaba.

**-solo bromeaba-** dijo yamato embozando ahora una sonrisa nerviosa pero a la vez mezclada con una sonrisa de felicidad.

**-si ella lo dice así será-** dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojos indicando que sonreía. Se acerco lentamente hacia la mesa, corrió la silla y cuando se iba a sentar un dolor se hizo presente en su abdomen, más bien cerca de su pecho, ¿la razón? El corte que había recibido en la batalla que lo había dejado inconsciente, esta herida produjo un gruñido de dolor por parte de él que asusto a ambos ninja que rápidamente se acercaron.

**-Kakashi, debes volver para que sigas con el tratamiento-** le dijo yamato ayudándolo a sentarse.

**-no…no es necesario yo-** intento decir mientras se abstenía de seguir gruñendo.

**-tu iras a que te sanes, no puedes seguir con esas heridas sin tratarlas- **interrumpió Anko quien se paro junto a él rápidamente –no pienso que mueras solo por no cuidarte una herida, debes ir-

**-pero Anko, no quiero, lo único que quiero es estar aquí-** rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él y apoyando su cabeza sobre el vientre de ella **–junto a ustedes-** susurro.

**-Kakashi…debes entender que no puedes arriesgar así tu salud, estaremos bien, yamato nos seguirá cuidando mientras tu sanas tus heridas-** dijo acariciando el cabello plateado.

**-Kakashi, Anko tiene razón, debes volver para que te sanen esas heridas por completo o pondrás en peligro tu salud- **dijo yamato acercándose a una bolsa que estaba sobre el sofá y sacando un pergamino **–llamare a la invocación para que vengan por ti…- **miro a ambos **–en unas horas más-** dijo resignado debido a la mirada que tenía el ninja de ojos desiguales.

**-está bien- **dijo Kakashi ante esto, yamato salió de la casa y hizo la invocación avisando a la hora que debían venir por él, entro a la casa nuevamente y ahí estaba Kakashi y Anko sentados juntos en el sofá, Anko acurrucada en el pecho del ninja copia mientras el acariciaba la prominente barriga de ella y así pasaron el día, Kakashi y Anko sin soltarse bromeando con yamato quien estaba feliz al saber que sería el padrino del niño o niña que nacería dentro de unos meses, así pasaron hasta que llego la noche y la hora llego. Sintieron como una pequeña explosión indico el fin del momento feliz y del regreso a la realidad, los tres salieron de la casa y vieron como en una nube de humo aparecía la figura de una mujer…

**-Mabui-** susurro Kakashi al ver a la mujer de cabellos lilas. Rápidamente Anko lo miro enojada ante el susurro de él.

**-kakashi-Taicho, Naruto ha tenido algunos problemas por lo cual lo llevare yo-** dijo acercándose.

**-está bien, no hay problema, solo espérame debo despedirme- **la asistente de A solo asintió. Kakashi se giro hacia yamato quien sonreía y ante esto le dio la mano –**cuida a Anko y a mi hijo o hija mientras me sano-** dijo sonriendo.

**-no te preocupes, lo hare-** dijo aun con esa sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Tras eso el ninja soltó su mano y se acerco a Anko.

**-cuídate mucho Anko- **dijo parándose frente a ella **–debes ser menos sádica recuerda que tienes a nuestro hijo o hija-** dijo sonriéndole pero de pronto los 14 centímetros(1) que los separaban desaparecieron cuando rápidamente tomo la polera del shinobi y lo acerco hacia ella lo suficiente como para besarlo sobre la máscara.

**-no te preocupes lo hare…-**dijo sobre los "labios de él" y se alejo un poco**- y me debes un beso-** dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

**-te lo doy ahora celosa- **dijo esto último embozando una sonrisa antes de bajarse ligeramente la máscara dejando solamente a Anko apreciar los labios que se fundieron con los de ella en un dulce y tierno beso.

-**nos vemos- **susurro ella **–hatake-**

**-nos vemos- **dijo antes al separarse y cubrir su rostro nuevamente **–vendré a verte pronto-** se puso de cuclillas quedando a la altura de el vientre de ella **–a ti también, te amo-** dijo dándole un "beso" sobre la barriga, se levanto y camino hacia Mabui, tras unos sellos de ella ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, Anko algo triste entro rápidamente acompañada de yamato.

**-será mejor que duermas, debes descansar-** dijo sonriendo yamato.

**-está bien-** ambos rápidamente se dirigieron a sus cuartos, se acostaron y hicieron casi como si nada hubiera pasado pero aun así Anko se sentía sola… su mente recordó que hace solo unos minutos su amado se había ido y su corazón rápidamente lo extraño, lo quería junto a ellos para sentirse segura, segura de que él estaba vivo y a salvo pero la guerra se lo impediría por un tiempo…

Se acostó en la cama y lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida… su sueño siempre había sido pesado pero esta vez se sentía más incomoda… una presencia se mantenía observándola desde la ventana, los ojos de color dorado brillaron en la oscura noche que ensombrecía el ambiente…

**-Anko, este es el comienzo de tu fin-** siseo una persona tan desagradable para ella como para cualquiera **–he vuelto-**

_**Continuara…**_

_**1.-anko mide 1,67 y Kakashi 1,81 (yo mido 1,67 en la vida real :D…Anko es bajita!)**_

_**Bueno aquí los dejo!**_

_**Espero subir la conti mañana si es que me dan permiso **_

_**Y bueno disculpen si es muy corto…**_

_**Gomen y sayonara!**_


	20. Chapter 19 & 20

_Hola!_

_Bueno aquí este otro capítulo, espero que les guste._

_Bueno emmm… no tengo mucho que decir solo que gracias por los reviews y su apoyo, que espero que les este gustando la historia, que en estos momentos no estoy pasando un buen momento y que disculpen por olvidarme de subir capítulos o de que sean muy cortos pero tengo mis razones u.u_

_Y bueno este se lo dedico especialmente a Alice Hatake, quien me ayudo a recordar un nombre que me ayudo con la continuación y bueno aquí esta lo prometido Nee-san_

_Y a pesar de todos aun así estoy aquí por ustedes así que Enjoy!_

_**Capitulo 19 & 20**_

_**-¿Yamato, eres tú?-**_ pregunto Anko abriendo sus ojos y buscando entre la oscuridad la presencia que impedía su sueño. Pero al no tener respuesta pensó que era solo su mente la que le jugaba alguna broma, volvió a cerrar los ojos y busco la manera de quedarse dormida rápidamente.

_**-hoy no vendré por ti, pero pronto…muy pronto me llevare lo más preciado para ti-**_susurro la figura del hombre antes de desaparecer en las sombras de la noche.

Mientras la futura madre dormía, el padre se mantenía despierto soportando el dolor de sus heridas mientras el equipo médico trataba estas.

_**-baka, te dije que debías volver-**_dijo Tsunade golpeándole una de las heridas como reprimenda de su desobediencia.

_**-hokage-sama no es necesario que lo golpee-**_ dijo sakura tranquilizando a su sensei que estaba furiosa.

_**-sakura espero que te hayas despedido bien de Naruto, por que el también lo pagara por dejar a Kakashi allá-**_ dijo mirando seriamente a sakura quien sudaba frio ante la amenazas de la princesa.

Kakashi se mantenía callado mirando como Tsunade chequeaba sus heridas y aplicaba tratamientos a estas, cuando por fin termino salió aun algo enojada, sakura en cambio estaba asustada mientras vendaba a su sensei.

_**-no te preocupes no lo matara-**_dijo Kakashi intentando calmarla.

_**-eso espero-**_suspiro **–**_**y bueno Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo recibió esa hermosa noticia?-**_ le pregunto sonriendo mientras vendaba el brazo.

_**-me lo dijo sin querer-**_ sakura arqueo una ceja al no comprender lo que dijo_**–cuando vino puso mi mano sobre su vientre, a pesar de estar adormilado lo sentí, pero debía comprobarlo con mi propio ojo-**_dijo sonriendo.

_**-pronto tendré que ir con mi equipo a asistir el parto, espero que pueda estar ahí-**_ dijo sonriendo ahora era una sonrisa algo melancólica ya que sabía que a pesar de todo su sensei tendría que volver a batalla, dejando a su mujer e hijo no nato solos.

_**-no te preocupes, estaré ahí-**_dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara y cerrando su ojos negro intentando calmarla.

_**-y yo me encargare de eso-**_ dijo animadamente entrando.

_**-Naruto-**_ dijo sakura antes de acercarse rápidamente hacia el rubio y abrazarlo.

_**-sakura-chan-**_dijo sonriendo y tomando por el mentón a la pelirrosa dándole un beso corto pero dulce sobre los labios. Esa acción provoco una sonrisa por parte de él, maestro de ambos que a pesar de la difícil situación estaba contento por lo que se había formado entre esos dos.

_**-¡Naruto!-**_ se escucho un gran grito que erizo la piel de los tres ninjas que rápidamente miraron a la fuente de aquel grito.

_-__**tsu-tsunade-ob-**_ intento decir pero rápidamente sakura tapo su boca con su mano.

_**-te dije que quería al capitán de mi escuadrón aquí antes del amanecer-**_ dijo apuntándolo con el dedo, aunque era descortés, a ella le importaba un carajo.

_**-gomen-nasai Tsunade-**_sakura rápidamente lo miro_**–sama, pero quería Anko-sensei**__**supiera que el está bien y quería verla sonreír-**_dijo embozando el mismo gesto que dijo, una gran sonrisa que tenía un extraño efecto en todos ya que Tsunade se tranquilo

_**-está bien, pero deberás volver al campo de batalla en unas horas más-**_ le dijo a Kakashi mientras salía de la tienda

_**-eso fue rápido-**_dijo Naruto al ver que nuevamente se iba la princesa.

_**-baka-**_dijo sakura mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

_-__**está bien, me siento mejor será mejor que vaya-**_ dijo Kakashi levantándose.

_**-neee Kakashi-sensei-**_ Naruto llamo su atención y volteo a mirarlo _-¿y le pidió matrimonio a Anko-sensei?-_ le pregunto con una sonrisa algo infantil pero inocente.

_**-¿matrimonio?-**_ susurro, no lo había pensado, se le había olvidad más que nada, y aun así no tenia como, no quería hacerlo sin un anillo o una mejor situación, pero debía hacerlo.

_**-no tiene anillo, ¿no es así?-**_le pregunto sakura arqueando una ceja, ambos ninjas la miraron sorpresivamente aun mas Kakashi quien se preguntaba si ahora todos podían leer las mentes. El solo asintió ante esto, ella rápidamente camino hasta una silla que se encontraba a los pies de la cama y tomo un bolso, lo abrió y tras unos segundos de búsqueda encontró lo que necesitaba. Rápidamente se acerco a él con una sonrisa embozada en su rostro.

_**-sakura no, no es necesario-**_dijo Kakashi al ver lo que sakura sostenía entre su mano la cual extendía hacia él.

_**-lo es, no puede proponerle matrimonio a Anko-sensei sin un anillo decente-**_ insistió esta vez tomando la mano de él y haciendo que abriera la palma tras un leve apretón a la muñeca de este, dejo sobre la palma de él, aquel accesorio que llamo la atención del ninja, era un anillo de plata y con un pequeño cristal de color morado, era tan perfecto, el plateado de su cabello y el morado del cabello de ella, sonrió ante esto lo cual rápidamente se vio reflejado por los pequeños relieves de su máscara.

_**-sakura-chan hizo muchos accesorio con cristales que quedaron de la batalla con Guren-**_ dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa tan característica de él mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su amada.

_**-arigatou sakura-**_ le agradeció Kakashi.

Mientras ellos se arreglaban para salir al campo de batalla una Anko Mitarashi comenzaba a despertar por el incesante presentimiento de que alguien la observaba, se sentó en la cama y miro hacia todos los lados, en busca de alguien, pero la oscuridad que predominaba en el cuarto no le permitía observar mas allá de lo que iluminaba la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana que a pesar de tener un cortina esta era de tono blanco y muy fina.

**-**_**debe haber sido mi mente-**_ suspiro **-**_**estoy sugestionada, solo eso-**_volvió a suspirar y retiro el cubrecama que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, tras esto dejo su vientre expuesto pero aun cubierto por esa fina tela de la polera de color negro, llevo sus manos a este y acaricio cariñosamente el vientre, cada día crecía aun mas, cada día se sentía más emocionada por poder abrazar a ese bebe, por estrecharlo entre sus brazos y poder saber que tenía algo tan preciado y que creyó tan lejano.

Volteo su rostro para dirigir su vista hacia la ventana, lentamente se levanto y dio unos lentos pasos hacia la ventana, con la misma lentitud retiro la cortina apartándola con su mano, miro en todas las direcciones en busca de alguien o algo, pero al igual que hace un rato no encontró nada, cansada volvió a acostarse para dormir plácidamente.

Tras una semana nuevamente recibía la visita de su amado, esta vez ansiosa lo esperaba en la sala de la pequeña casa donde residía temporalmente junto yamato, los leves golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar pero también a yamato quien se adelanto y rápidamente camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

_**-hola yamato-**_dijo Kakashi embozando una sonrisa cubierta por esa fina mascara.

_**-hola Kakashi, te estábamos esperando-**_ abrió aun más la puerta permitiéndole entrar, rápidamente su ojo negro se encontró con los chocolate que lo observaban atentamente y sin esperar más se acerco hacia su bella mujer a la cual abrazo rápidamente.

_**-hola sádica-**_ susurro _**-¿Cómo están ustedes?-**_ le pregunto mientras se separaba lo sufriente como para apreciar el gran vientre que había crecido unos centímetros.

_-__**hola Hatake, estamos muy bien, ahora aun mas-**_ le sonrió antes de ponerse de puntitas y besar sobre la máscara.

_**-los dejare solos para que se den un beso como la gente-**_dijo yamato riéndose y caminando por el pasillo. Tras desaparecer de la vista de ambos ella le bajo rápidamente la máscara y lo beso apasionadamente, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentir que él estaba bien.

_**-Anko-**_ le llamo la atención tras terminar de besarla debido a la demanda de sus pulmones los cuales les exigían oxigeno –tengo que preguntarte algo-

_**-¿Qué sería?-**_ dijo abrazándolo y ocultando su rostro en el chaleco de él.

_**-aunque sé que sakura me matara por no hacerlo como me dijo, quiero ser más natural-**_ la alejo un poco y metió su mano en el pequeño porta kunai que llevaba atado a la cintura _**–cierra los ojos, y no hagas trampa-**_Anko rápidamente cerró los ojos –ábrelos-

_**-Kakashi-**_ dijo entre cortado, frente a sus ojos de color caramelo el anillo que sakura le había dado hace unos días a Kakashi, aquel que tenía un pequeño brillo debido a la luz del sol que entraba por la gran ventana que iluminaba a ambos, el parado frente a ella sosteniendo ese pequeño anillo entre sus gruesos dedos, mirando hacia abajo aquella pequeña mujer que miraba sorprendida.

_**-¿te casarías conmigo?**_

-kaka-kakashi- dijo impresionada –por supuesto que quiero- dijo antes de tomar el rostro de él entre sus manos acercándolo hacia el suyo y obligándolo a inclinarse para que ella lo pudiera besar, un beso tan mágico como los anteriores pero menos que los que vendrán –te amo Hatake- susurro sobre los labios de él.

-y yo a ti mujer sádica- le correspondió nuevamente esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras esto el ninja paso el día en la casa de ella, obviamente el día siempre termina y cuando esto ocurrió la despedida fue dolorosa pero no podía quedarse más tiempo del que tenia permitido ya que pondría en peligro todos los planes.

Así pasaron los días, que formaron semanas y así dos meses, Anko ahora de siete meses de embarazo se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la casa, observando atentamente la puerta, y como no si esperaba la visita del padre de su hijo, que a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra, tenía permiso para ir dos veces por mes.

La guerra se había extendido por casi un año, un año en que hubo pérdidas lamentables y batallas destructoras, y a pesar de que ellos peleaban directamente con ambos responsables, Tobi y Madara, no podían terminar con esta bélica pelea.

De pronto el ruido de una explosión alerto a ambos ninjas que se encontraban en la casa, alguien había llegado y por seguridad yamato salió a ver quiénes eran, junto a él entraron Naruto y un escuadrón, el animadamente se acerco a la kunoichi y la saludo.

_**-konnichiwa Anko-sensei-**_dijo antes de p_**onerse de cuclillas –konnichiwa mini-kakaanko- dijo antes de poner sus manos sobre el vientre de ella**_

_**-kakaanko- repitió mientras sonreía -¿y Kakashi?-**_

_**-bueno el se encuentra camino a Konoha, debe haber llegado- **_

_**-¿Konoha?- pregunto arqueando su ceja en señal de duda.**_

_**-así es, debo llevarla hasta allá, un equipo nos escoltara ya que la barrera de la aldea no me deja teletransportarme al interior de esta-le explico mientras se sentaba en el sofá agotado.**_

_**-¿pero por qué?- le pregunto ante la palabra "Konoha"**_

_**-bueno Tsunade-sama le envió un pergamino para usted, ahí están las razones-**_

"_**Anko:**_

_**Si tienes esto en tus manos significa que Naruto llego sin complicaciones, bueno solo quiero informarte que tendrás que ser trasladada junto con yamato a Konoha, aunque esto pone en peligro a la aldea, debo tratarte en Konoha para cuando sea el momento del parto, ya que no tenemos los equipos necesarios y allá tenemos todos los implementos en caso de cualquier situación, un equipo los escoltara, Kakashi te estará esperando allá y se lo de la propuesta de matrimonio, y los felicito a ambos, por ser la prometida de Kakashi te hospedaras en la casa de los Hatakes la cual fue remodelada para tu estadía, debido a que Kakashi la abandono hace mucho tiempo, yamato te acompañara y estarás resguardada por dos ninjas guardias, les explique tu situación a los otros kages y entendieron por lo cual debes tener mucha precaución en todo lo que concierne a la guerra ya que hasta nosotros nos encontramos preocupados… el día del parto yamato deberá enviar a Shiro lo más rápido posible para que alcance a llegar… espero verte pronto, cuida de ti y de tu hijo, saludos**_

_**Tsunade"**_

_**-bueno, debemos irnos, preparen sus cosas avisare al equipo para que espere-**_dijo abriendo la puerta, ella rápidamente asintió y se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras tanto en la aldea oculta se encontraba un shinobi totalmente desesperado, ansioso y preocupado junto a una ex-kunoichi que se encontraba sentada en una banca junto a las puertas de Konoha.

_**-llegara pronto Kakashi, cálmate-**_ insistía Kurenai quien sostenía entre sus brazos a el pequeño kokuō (1)_**-además no se por qué tan ansioso-**_

_**-me mataras si te digo- **_suspiro tras esto y evito la mirada curiosa de su amiga.

_**-¿si hace tiempo que sabias que estaba viva por qué no la trajiste?, recuerda que debo bautizar a kokuō y sin Anko no puedo-**_ le dijo mientras jugaba con kokuō, quien ahora estaba sentado sobre su regazo.

_**-debes verla primero que nada- **_dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y que gracias a la máscara no se notaba.

De vuelta a Ryūchi, la futura madre se encontraba sentada observando como Naruto y yamato hablaban con el escuadrón que al parecer recibió la orden de chequear el lugar antes de salir. Pero a pesar de que muchos se fueron solo una se quedo observando a Anko, camino lentamente hacia ella, quien se encontraba aun sentada acariciando su vientre que con solo a un mes y medio de parir, había crecido demasiado y eso llamaba la atención de los demás, con pasos lentos y temerosos se acerco.

"_**-es igual a como él la describió-"**_pensó la misteriosa kunoichi de ojos celestes _**-¿Cuántos meses tiene?-**_ le pregunto ya al estar junto a ella, Anko rápidamente la miro algo sorprendida ya que estaba distraída cuando le pregunto.

_**-siete meses y medio-**_ contesto sonriendo.

_**-felicitaciones-**_ dijo sonriendo de una manera forzada de lo cual Anko se dio cuenta.

_**-gracias-**_ dijo aun sonriendo de una manera nerviosa por la acción de ella

_**-el padre es muy afortunado de tener un hijo con alguien como usted-**_sonrió con algo de melancolía.

_**-yo creo-**_ respondió algo confundida.

Y tras unos minutos salieron, siendo esperados por el ninja copia y la mujer de extraños ojos rojos, comenzaba a hacer frio ya que estaban en otoño y por precaución ambos caminaron hasta la casa de Kurenai sin antes avisarles a los guardias a dónde irían, tras una hora se escucharon los pasos de algunas personas Kakashi quien se encontraba jugando con kokuō, algo extrañado por esa sensación de tener a esa pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, se levanto y lo dejo en el corral, rápidamente salió y pudo ver a su pelimorada escoltada por un grupo de ninja a quienes no observo atentamente y solo espero a que ella se acercara lo suficiente como para abrazarla hundiendo el rostro de ella en su pecho, ella rápidamente correspondió al abrazo a pesar de la barriga de ella que impedía que el abrazo fuera aun más apretado. Se separo un poco y beso la frente de ella, hace mucho que no la veía ni a ella ni a su hijo.

_**-odio tu mascara en estos momentos-**_ susurro Anko.

Mientras él seguía "besando" la frente de ella, los ojos de la chica misteriosa no podían abrirse aun mas de la impresión, miraba sorprendida como abrazando de una manera tan cariñosa y protectora a la vez que tenía sus labios sobre la frente de ella estaba aquel hombre del cual se enamoro hace un tiempo atrás, aquella mujer, esa mujer que era más que evidente, llevaba el hijo de él.

Tras dejar de "besar" su frente observo sobre la cabeza de ella a quienes la escoltaban, el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, quienes venían a visitar a kokuō aprovechando la situación aun así impresionados por el estado de aquella mujer que hace muchos años atrás le tomo el examen chunnin en el bosque de la muerta, los otros eran ninjas como Maki y Santa ambos ninjas pertenecientes a su división y por ultimo una misteriosa mujer.

El la había visto antes, sabía que quien escoltaba a su mujer era alguien que alguna vez vio en alguna parte, de pronto se dio cuenta, mentalmente le cambio el color de cabellos, ojos y agrego un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo derecho.

-Hanare- susurro el ninja sorprendido ante la presencia de la ex –peli verde, rápidamente Anko lo miro algo extrañada y después dirigió la vista hacia la ninja de cabellos cafés, quien al ver que ambos la observaban se puso nerviosa y desvió la mirada, Kakashi se iba a acercar a ella pero el grito de cierta mujer distrajo a ambos.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto Anko.

**-Fin-**

_1) kokuō: significa rey en español y hace alusión al rey que Shikamaru debe cuidar, el rey de asuma_

_Y bueno eso fue por ahora, intentare subir la conti pronto _

_Y bueno espero que les haya gustado!_

_Dejen sus reviews y espero que acepten mis disculpas u.u_

_Otra vez gomen-nasai_

_Cuídense mucho_

_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 21!**_

_**Espero que me disculpen por la demora pero… ayer… neee solo que Salí ayer y no pude subir ningún cap.**_

_**Además estoy celebrando las fiestas patrias de Chile :D ¡FELIZ 18! A mis compatriotas :D, y bueno me escape un rato para subir este cap. :3**_

_**(Inner: neee Asuka baka, es 19 no 18)**_

_**Asuka: Oww god! ., Me vengo a dar cuenta recién D:**_

_**(Inner: te pasa por distraerte con otras cosas)**_

_**Asuka: Neee estaba traduciendo el manga ¬¬, dobe!, aun así feliz 18!**_

_**Espero que les guste, nuevamente disculpen por que sea muy corto pero estoy en una fiesta…**_

_**Y bueno cuídense muchísimo! El final aun está lejano así que habrá más arriesgaría todo por ti por un tiempo…**_

_**Cuídense… y repetí eso xD, los quiero muchísimo! Gracias por dedicarles su tiempo a este fic. Y pronto se vendrán más one-shot y fanfics kakaanko **___

_**Dejen sus reviews a y gracias a natsumi Anko! Por sus comentarios **___

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Capitulo 21**_

_**-¡Anko!…Mitarashi-**_ exclamo Kurenai pero solo el nombre de la pelimorada ya que al pronunciar el apellido de ella su voz fue casi un susurro, ¿debido a que?, bueno a que sus ojos de color rubí observaron el estado de su amiga, pudo apreciar como un prominente vientre sobresalía del delgado cuerpo de la ninja.

_**-Corre-**_ susurro Anko al ninja que cerró sus ojos de manera fuerte ante el grito de la mujer de su fallecido amigo.

_**-Me matara-**_ respondió en un susurro similar aun dándole la espalda.

_**-Antes respóndeme-**_ le dijo Anko sin quitarle la mirada a su sorprendida amiga.

_**-Ella es una conocida, no te pongas celosa-**_ dijo Kakashi intentando calmarla.

_**-Baka-**_ dijo en un tono infantil _**–dejare que te mate-**_

_**-¡Hatake Kakashi!-**_grito Kurenai.

_**-Nee Kurenai no grites, mejor entremos, ¿si?-**_la detuvo rápidamente, Anko quien rápidamente se separo del hijo del colmillo blanco y camino hacia su amiga para tomarla del brazo y caminar con ella hacia el interior de la casa, Kakashi rápidamente busco con la mirada a la joven que hace años conoció pero no pudo encontrarla, quizás había regresado como muchos otros ninjas, por lo cual entro junto con el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho quienes rápidamente se dirigieron a ver a Anko y Kurenai.

En el interior, para ser más exactos en la sala, Shikamaru estaba sentado en el suelo junto al corral de kokuō, el cual estaba en el medio de la sala que era decorada por muebles y dos grandes sofás uno frente al otro, en uno de estos estaban sentados Ino y chouji mientras que en el otro estaban Kurenai, Anko y junto a ella Kakashi.

_**-Entonces Anko-sensei no estaba enferma-**_dijo Ino mientras miraba con cara de pocos amigos al ninja de ojos desiguales.

_**-¿Cuántos meses tiene?-**_ le pregunto Shikamaru que entre sus brazos tenia al pequeño hijo de su sensei.

_**-7 meses y medio-**_ respondió Anko quien era abrazada por un Kakashi algo asustado ante la mirada de la Yamanaka

_**-Solo falta un mes y medio para que nazca-**_dijo sorprendido Chouji

_**-Entonces usted es la ninja a la que le asistiremos el parto sakura y yo, Tsunade sama no nos quería decir-**_ dijo Ino aun sin quitarle esa mirada de reprocho al ninja de cabellos plateados.

_**-Kakashi-sensei tome un momento a kokuō, les pediré a los guardias que se preparen-**_ dijo acercándose con el bebe en brazos y se lo entrego a un Kakashi algo extrañado.

_**-Te ves muy lindo-**_ dijo Kurenai sonriendo al ver esa escena de Kakashi tomando torpe y delicadamente a su ahijado, Anko solo miraba divertida ante esto.

_**-Kurenai calla-**_ le dijo algo serio ante las risitas que soltaba su _**amiga –Anko no la apoyes-**_ continuo al ver a reacción de su amada.

_**-Hehehe está bien-**_ dijo aun con una sonrisa embozada en su rostro. Tras unos minutos Shikamaru regreso.

_**-Mmm…etto…Anko debo llevarte a casa antes de que oscurezca, las tardes en Konoha están algo frías por lo que me contaba Kurenai-**_ le explico, las aludidas asintieron y rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

_**-Nosotros nos quedaremos con Kurenai-sensei-**_ dijo Shikamaru quien jugaba con el pequeño Sarutobi.

_**-Está bien nos juntaremos a las 11 pm en la entrada norte de Konoha-**_ le dijo Kakashi mientras ayudaba a Anko a abrigarse con una gran chaqueta de color morado.

_**-¿A las 11, no te quedaras?-**_ le pregunto Anko dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

_**-No puedo, la guerra aún perdura en las afueras del país del fuego y debo llegar rápido-**_ le explico mientras abrochaba lentamente los botones.

_**-Yo te iré a ver junto a kokuō, para que no te sientas sola, aunque no lo estarás por los guardias-**_ le dijo una sonriente Kurenai.

_**-Está bien-**_ asintió, se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo _**–Nos vemos Kurenai-**_ lentamente se acerco a kokuō quien ahora estaba en brazos de Ino y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente _**–Adiós kokuō-**_

_**-bueno, adiós Kurenai, espero verte pronto, cuida de ti y de kokuō mucho-**_ dijo dándole un abrazos.

_**-Adiós Kakashi, también espero verte pronto, cuídate mucho, recuerda que debes volver para ver a tu hijo-**_ le dijo sonriendo algo apenada ante la idea de que el se iría y Anko se mantendría sola en la casa Hatake.

_**-Intentare venir dentro de dos semanas si es que sigue esta guerra, para que puedas bautizar a kokuō, además vendré para el parto-**_ dijo sonriendo y alejándose de ella.

_**-Cuídese muchísimo Anko-sensei, espero ver pronto al pequeño Hatake-**_ dijo sonriendo Shikamaru.

_**-Tú también Shikamaru y espero que no mueras a manos de los hermanos de la arena**_ _**por lo de Temari-**_ dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa algo infantil que dejaba ver todos sus dientes delanteros. Ante estas palabras el Nara solo sonrió de manera nerviosa.

_**-Sayonara Anko-sensei-**_ dijo Chouji solo sonreía evitando algún otro comentario de la mujer de ojos de tono acaramelado.

_**-Sayonara Chouji-**_ dijo solo sonriendo.

_**-Adiós Anko-sensei, esta ha sido una gran sorpresa, espero verla pronto-**_ dijo sonriendo antes de darle un abrazo.

_**-Ustedes cuídense mucho, aun pienso que son muy enanos para ir a una guerra-**_ dijo haciendo una mueca.

_**-No se preocupe Anko-sensei, llegaremos bien-**_ dijo sonriendo Ino.

_**-Bueno vámonos-**_ dijo Kakashi antes de tomar la mano de ella, haciendo que ambos caminaran

_**-Sayonara-**_ dijeron en unisonó, lo cual recibió la misma respuesta por parte de la pareja y ambos salieron del hogar.

_**-Kakashi-taicho, los dos guardias están preparando la seguridad de la casa nosotros los escoltaremos-**_ dijo un anbu que se encontraba parado junto a santa Yamanaka.

_**-Está bien, vamos Anko-**_ la aludida solo asintió y ambos caminaron a la casa de los Hatakes, Kakashi se sentía raro al regresar a esa casa en la cual vivió hasta el suicidio de su padre, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrado pero aun así al menos ya había solucionado el tema con su padre, aunque él tuviera que morir, por unos minutos, lo resolvió, al llegar ambos se pararon frente a la entrada de la gran casa, una casa apartada del centro al igual que la de los Sarutobi, una casa de dos pisos, hecha de madera, un gran patio delantero y trasero, grandes ventanales y cortinas que cubrían la visión del interior. Kakashi saco la llave que tenía en bolsillo y abrió la puerta. La primera era solo una entrada, tenía un escalera que llevaba al segundo piso y dos arcos a ambos lados de las paredes, llevaban a dos salas distintas, la de estar y el comedor, este ultimo tenía una puerta que llevaba a la cocina, y esta otra que llevaba a un pequeño baño, el otro era la sala de estar, grande para lo que ambos estaban acostumbrado debido a los departamentos en los que ambos vivieron mayor parte de su vida, este llevaba a una pequeña sala que parecía de juegos y que tenían grandes ventanales que daban salida al patio trasero. Al final del pasillo en el que estaba la escalera había otras dos puertas. (1)

–_**Vamos a ver los cuartos-**_le dijo Kakashi indicándole las escaleras, Anko aun observando cada detalle asintió y subió lentamente las escaleras seguida de un atento Kakashi que no despego su ojo de cada paso que daba_**.-A la derecha son los cuartos de huéspedes donde se alojaran los guardias y a la izquierda están las habitaciones de la familia, la habitación del final del pasillo es la nuestra y las que están antes son un baño y tres cuartos, nuestra habitación tiene baño propio-**_ la mujer de piel tostada solo asentía a cada cosa que el ninja le indicaba, ambos caminaron por el pasillo de la derecha y entraron a cada cuarto, la casa había sido remodelada pero conservaba muchas de las antiguas cosas, tras ver las tres habitaciones y el baño entraron al cuarto de ambos, era espacioso y amplio, en el centro una gran cama matrimonial, dos grandes roperos junto a la entrada, un tocador en la otra pared, junto a este había una cuna de color blanco, y en la otra pared habían algunas cajas apiladas _**–Kurenai fue por tus cosas a tu departamento, esta todo en cajas aun, pero dijo que ella te ayudaría mañana, tu ropa esta en aquel ropero-**_ le dijo indicando uno de estos.

_**-Está bien, Kakashi no te preocupes-**_ dijo sonriéndole –recuerda que me debes un beso- se acerco felinamente, ya que la maternidad no le quitaba la perversión, bajo la máscara que tanto tiempo le prohibió ver que ocultaba su amado, y rápidamente devoro los labios de él. Era un beso tan dulce y apasionado a la vez, ambos estaban contentos de volver a verse, tras unos segundos se separaron.

_**-Cámbiate de ropa, te preparare algo de comer- **_le dijo Kakashi al separarse, ella como si fuera solo una pequeña niña solo sonrió y asintió…

Tras haberse cambiado y comido junto a Kakashi, ambos se recostaron en la cama, ella cubierta por las sabanas mientras que el solo la abrazaba.

_**-No quiero que te vayas-**_ susurro Anko acurrucada en el pecho de él.

_**-Debo ir, no puedo dejar a mis compañeros solos-**_ le contesto mientras le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza.

_**-Lo sé, pero aun así no te quiero perder, ya sufrí mucho cuando estabas desaparecido, no quiero que esa pesadilla se vuelva real-**_ su tono de voz se había quebrado y las lagrimas querían liberarse.

_**-No llores, no podría irme sabiendo que estas llorando…-**_ con su mano tomo el mentón de ella y la obligo a mirarlo_** –No sucederá nada, estaré aquí, para ti y para nuestro hijo, **_**arriesgaría todo por ti** _**y por el-**_ le dio un pequeño beso _**–o ella-**_ dijo sonriendo sobre los labios de ella.

_**-Está bien, te amo Hatake-**_ dijo sonriendo ante sus palabras y le dio un pequeño beso _**–Siempre te ame y siempre lo hare-**_

_**-Yo también te amo Anko-**_ dijo dándole otro beso, uno más largo y tierno, tras esto ella se acurruco en la cama de una manera mas cómoda _**–Siempre lo he hecho y nunca dejare de hacerlo-**_ tiernamente le dio un pequeño beso sobre la frente.

Mientras ella se mantenía acurrucada en el pecho de él, este ultimo acariciaba con sus grandes manos el abultado vientre de ella, tras un rato así Anko comenzó a ser vencida por el sueño hasta que por fin este gano, tras unos minutos Kakashi lentamente retiro su brazo y acomodo a Anko en la cama, se levanto sin antes inclinarse lo suficiente como para depositar un beso en los rosados labios de su mujer y lo suficiente como para dar un pequeño beso a la barriga _**–Nos vemos pronto, pequeño-**_ susurro y se levanto, tomo algunas de sus cosas, se arreglo y salió dejando a una Anko dormida plácidamente.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo evitando hacer ruido, bajo las escaleras de igual manera y camino hacia la sala, pero jamás pensó que se encontraría ahí a aquella joven que conoció cuando aún era solo un chico.

_**-Hanare-**_dijo sorprendiendo a la ninja.

_**-Kakashi-sama-**_ los nervios la dominaron e intento alejarse.

_**-Espera quiero hablar contigo- **_dijo evitando que se alejara.

_**-Disculpe Kakashi-sama pero debo comenzar a ejercer mi puesto, es mi misión-**_ dijo haciendo una reverencia de cortesía.

_**-¿Cuidaras a Anko?-**_ pregunto sorprendido, la ninja solo asintió –_**Sera solo un momento, nada más, además ya debo irme- **_Insistió el ninja copia

_**-¿Qué quiere hablar?, debo irme rápidamente-**_ le dijo en un tono triste

_**-Solo que hace tiempo que no te veía y quería hablar contigo-**_ hizo tiempo mientras pensaba las palabra que le diría-_**Te vi cuando estaban reconstruyendo Konoha-**_

_**-Solo estaba de paso-**_ interrumpió bajando su mirada.

_**-¿Por qué no me saludaste?-**_le pregunto rápidamente

_**-Solo fui a entretener en esos momentos duros de Konoha, nada mas-**_respondió mientras miraba el piso.

_**-Bueno, se que te llevaste la sorpresa de que voy a ser padre-**_sonrió de lado, siendo notorio por las marcas de la máscara.

_**-Así es-**_ se quedo callada un rato y continúo con un tono triste_**-felicitaciones-**_

_**-Bueno, gracias- **_sonrió_** -Solo quiero decirte que por favor la cuides, se que a pesar de que no somos muy buenos amigos… no dejaras que dañen a un bebe-**_

_**-Por supuesto que no- **_aun mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

_**-Anko, no es mala persona, si celosa pero no mala, por lo cual evita sus preguntas-**_le dijo cerrando su ojo.

_**-Está bien- **_levanto su mirada y pudo verlo así pensativo y frustrado a la vez_**-Al fin consiguió lo que quería-**_

_**-Así es, bueno debo irme- **_el ninja rápidamente abrió su ojo _**-Sayonara-**_

_**-Sayonara Kakashi-sama-**_

Tras salir de la casa se dirigió a la entrada de Konoha en donde se encontraban los equipos, hizo una señal con la mano y rápidamente salieron del lugar. Al otro día tras levantarse, ducharse, vestirse, y bajar a desayunar, (recuerden que yamato aun vive con ella, y el cocino), tras horas de hablar entre ellos este salió al patio a entrenar, mientras tanto Anko se encontraba sentada en un kotatsu(2) que se encontraba en la "sala de juegos" mientras comía un plato de dangos que había dejado sobre este mientras apreciaba el entrenamiento del ninja, envidiando la posibilidad de moverse de esa manera.

_**-Mitarashi Anko, ¿no es así?- **_dijo Hanare mientras se sentaba junto a una extrañada Anko

_**-¿Cómo me conoces?-**_ le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

_**-Toma- **_le entrego un dango y volvió a hablar _**–Kakashi-sama me hablo de ti-**_

_**-"¿Kakashi-sama?"-**_ se pregunto a si misma Anko quien había recibido el dango que le había ofrecido la peli café.

_**-Bueno, fue hace muchos años atrás, pero no has cambiado por lo visto- **_continuo algo nerviosa.

_**-No sé a qué te refieres, yo no sé de donde conoces a Kakashi- **_decía mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos a el dulce. Decía sonriendo algo que extraño aun mas a la ninja de ojos color caramelo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_**-¿Conseguir que?-**_le pregunto extrañada.

_**-Conseguirte-**_dijo sonriendo de similar manera que Sai.

_**-¿A mí?, explícame, no te conozco y no sé de donde se conocen así que espero que no me estés jugando una broma-**_ le dijo seriamente

_**- No es así-**_dijo sonriendo y continuo -mire-

_**-"Mire, me está diciendo vieja esta enana, ¿un momento?, tenemos casi la misma edad"-**_pensó Anko algo enojada.

_**-Yo conocí a Kakashi-sama hace muchos años-**_

_**-Deja de decirle Kakashi-sama que siento que estoy con un pedófilo-**_ le dijo en tono infantil.

_**-el es todo lo que yo quería- **_dijo rápida y secamente dejando a Anko sorprendida.

**-continuara-**

**1.- Para la casa usen la Imaginación *-* y si no pueden les hare una casita en los sims 3 :3 avísenme! :D**

**2.-****es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cual se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.**

**Y bueno eso es todo por ahora **

**Aunque faltan muchos capítulos para el final, este ya se está escribiendo y recuerden que hay dos finales el que será definitivo y el alterno :o**

**Así que pronto estará el desenlace!**

**Cuídense mucho espero subir otro cap hoy en la noche **

**Dejen sus reviews si es que hay algo mal o si les gusto ;D**

_**~Asuka Dattebayo!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo,_

_Bueno en realidad subiré dos ya que ayer no subi y bueno este es mas como un relleno _

_Asi que dejen sus reviews!_

_Y Enjoy! :D_

_**Capitulo 22**_

_**-El es todo lo que yo quería- **_dijo rápida y secamente dejando a Anko sorprendida _**–Discúlpame por haberlo dicho asi solamente, pero es verdad-**_ dijo apretando sus puños.

_**-Disculpa pero, ¿que acabas de decir?-**_le pregunto aun sorprendida arqueando una ceja y incorporándose para poder ver bien el rostro de ella.

_**-Lo que oiste-**_ contesto mirando hacia el exterior evitando la mirada hostil que ahora le entregaba la amada del hombre que robo su corazón._**-Espero que no malinterpretes-**_

_**-¿Quieres que no mal interprete lo que me acabas de decir?- **_le pregunto con un tono enojado sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

_**-Dejame explicarte, ¿Esta bien?-**_ le pregunto sonriendo de similar manera que lo hace sai.

_**-Esta bien, explicame- **_dijo cruzando los brazos sobre sus senos.

_**-Conoci hace muchos años a Kakashi-sa- **_se detuvo al recordar lo que había dicho hace unos momentos la pelimorada y se retracto_** -Kakashi, el me ayudo a encontrar mi nueva razón para estar aquí, aunque este sola se que debo hacer y bueno, el me gusto desde que lo conoci- **_se detuvo a observar a la mujer y cerro sus ojos evitando que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos_** -Pero el me dijo que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien mas- **_Anko abrió sus ojos sorprendida_** -A una niña que había conocido en los exámenes chunnin de su aldea, a Anko Mitarashi- **_su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora y una sonrisa timida se embozo en su rostro, el la amaba desde hace mucho_** -Y por la descripción que me dijo esa vez, la chica eres tu-**_

**-flash back de Hanare-**

Un joven Kakashi se encontraba sentado en el pasto apreciando las nubes junto a él sentada estaba una pequeña Hanare que imitaba lo que hacia el shinobi que después seria conocido como ninja copia

_**-Bueno debo regresar-**_dijo levantándose.

_**-Pero, ¿por que?-**_ le pregunto tímidamente levantándose.

_**-Me están esperando, le debo unos dangos a una amiga-**_ dijo sonriendo bajo la mascara.

_**-¿Amiga?-**_ le pregunto ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado como gesto de duda.

_**-Bueno somos amigos pero-**_ el ninja se detuvo al escuchar sus propias palabras.

_**-Pero ella te gusta, ¿no es asi?-**_ le dijo Hanare en un tono triste.

_**-Asi es-**_ dijo esta vez sonriendo nervioso con un sonrojo que agradecia que fuera cubierto por su mascara.

_**-¿Y como es ella?-**_ le pregunto aun apenada

_**-Ella bueno, es bajita por que es dos años menor que yo, su piel es morena, tiene el cabello del color de las violetas-**_ sonrio al ver unas cercas, que hermosa coincidencia _**–Sus ojos son de color caramelo, son dos hermosos ojos que parece que tuvieran luz propia, tiene una sonrisa muy grande, deja ver casi todos sus dientes-**_ sonrio bajo la mascara _**–Pero una sonrisa asi rara vez se ve en ella, comúnmente yo la veo mas, ella siempre me sonríe-**_ dijo aun sonrojado bajo la mascara que cubria gran parte de su rostro _**–Y es una adicta a los dangos-**_

_**-Es muy afortunada de que alguien como tu este tras ella-**_ dijo sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

_**-He, bueno, espero algún dia tener la valentía de confesarle lo que siento por ella y que estemos juntos, pero por ahora me conformo con protegerla y sabes que esta a salvo-**_

**-fin flash back-**

_**-Aunque te había visto hac años atras cuando me interrogaron en Konoha no pude apreciar bien tu rostro solo la mirada que el te dirigió, me confirmo que tu eras esa anko- **_dijo sonriendo, de pronto Anko recordó aquella ninja que Ibiki torturo durante horas y que aun asi ni pio dijo.

**-flash back-/-Anko pov-**

me encontraba en un pequeño cuarto observando tras un vidrio polarizado viendo "el cuarto de la honestidad" que solo me permitia a mi solamente observar la escena y no a los otras personas que se encontraban en el cuarto, junto a mi el tercer hokage, ambos parados frente a este vidrio observando esa cruda escena que nos entregaba Ibiki mientras interrogaba a una espia, era tercera vez que la interrogaban, ya lo había hecho antes Ibiki en donde no había emitido nada mas que un quejido y después Inoichi quien solo pudo sacar unos vagos recuerdos de los cuales el reconoció a un hombre, de pronto mis ojos se abrieron aun mas al escuchar el nombre de aquel ninja que tanto amaba.

_**-Hatake Kakashi-**_ dijo Inoichi.

-_**Ve por el Anko-**_ me ordeno el tercero al escuchar su nombre, absorta y sorprendida solo se mantuve inmóvil observándola, sentía como mi sangre hervía y los celos me carcomían en el interior _**–Esta bien, enviare a Ibiki –**_ asentí inconcientemente y de pronto Ibiki se acerco, pude oir los murmuros de ambos hombres pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, solo observaba atentamente a la ninja y evitaba ser tan notoria en mis celos.

Tras que ambos shinobis salieran del cuarto los anbus se movieron rápidamente tomando y sacándola de ahí, camine atrás de ellos hasta que entraron a un baño, en cambio yo continúe con mi camino hasta entrar a la sala de interrogación y volver a pararme atrás de otro vidrio polarizado, tras un rato escuche como el picaporte giraba abriendo la puerta dejándole paso a los anbus junto aquella joven que me generaba celos en esto momentos. Evite mirarla aunque ella si me miro y solo me mantuve mirando la sala hasta que entro y fijamente mantuvo su mirada hacia el vidrio, quizás observándome sabiendo que la miraba tras este pero tras largos e interminables minutos nuevamente el sonido del picaporte llamo mi atención, esta vez no solo el tercero y Ibiki entraban si no que también Kakashi, aquel shinobi que a pesar de que lo trataba mal el sabia que yo no era asi, eramos amigos desde que nos conocimos en los exámenes chunnin y habíamos vuelto a retomar nuestra amistad desde mi regreso, aunque no sabia por el tenia conocimiento de que había vuelto ya que el tercero evito que tuviera visitas por semanas en que me ayudaba a controlar el sello, bueno pero aquí estaba aquel hombre que perezosamente entro pero que al mirarme rápidamente me saludo.

_**-Hola Anko-**_ dijo sonriendo de lado, bajo su estúpida mascara.

_**-Hola Hatake-**_ salude fríamente, quizás por los celos.

_**-Bueno, ¿para que me llamaron?-**_ pregunto Kakashi.

Hanare pov's

Aun temia que siguieran las torturas pero no podía emitir ninguna información que pusiera en peligro mi misión. Me mantenía mirando fijamente el vidrio, tras este una mujer que llamo mi atención, a pesar de que solo vi su perfil, su cabello, piel y ojos eran similares a los de la tal Anko, sabia que ella me observaba tras el vidrio, tras unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la persona que menos espere encontrarme, Kakashi Hatake, el solamente se sento de una manera perezosa en la silla y con una mirada mas seria me miro, tras hablar con el, me explico que tendría que pasar el dia con el, no sabia las razones pero que mas daba, pero aun asi cuando me dijo esto ultimo ambos nos exaltamos al escuchar un gran portazo tras el cuarto, el rápidamente miro el vidrio, su ojo ahora demostraba tristeza y de pronto recordé, la mujer que estaba ahí, aquella mujer de cabellos morados era Anko.

Tras minutos salimos y caminamos por las calles de Konoha, caminamos frente a un puesto de dangos, el se detuvo secamente y busco con la mirada a alguien y de pronto me acordé de todo y un detalle en especial "y es una adicta a los dangos". suspiro de forma pesada y continuamos caminando ambos en silencio.

**Anko Pov.(1)**

Corria rápidamente intentando alejarme de ese lugar, corri hasta que comencé a cansarme y bueno hace solo unas horas había regresado de una larga misión y no había descansado debido al interrogatorio, camine por las calles de Konoha que como siempre la gente relajadamente transitaba, camine en dirección al puesto de dango pero cuando di vuelta a la esquina me lo encontré nuevamente, maldecía el hecho de que el fuera tan rápido, caminaba hacia mi dirección acompañado de esa mujer, y sin querer nuestras miradas chocaron, desvie la mirada intentando hacerme la desinteresada y mire las tiendas, camine lentamente hacia el, mientras que Kakashi aun se mantenía ahí, inmóvil mirándome. Pase por al lado de el evitando mirarlo y continue mi camino, bueno no era mi camino si no que mi escapatoria, deje de lado los dangos con tal de alejarme, maldecía todo en mi interior.

Pasaron las horas y me mantenía encerrada en mi departamento, no quise salir ni siquiera a comprar los dulces que tanto amaba, ni eso me llamo la atención como para levantarme de la cama, me mantuve ahí acostada sobre la cama mirando nada mas que el techo, pero ya debía continuar con mi trabajo, perezosamente me levante y arregle mis ropas, me volvi a peinar debido a que el estar acostada había desordenado mis cabellos, tome las llaves y mi porta kunai que había dejado sobre el pequeño velador junto a mi cama, atravesé el departamento y salí, evitando volver a encontrarme con el en las calles sale los techos de las casas hasta llegar a la oficina de el hokage, entre normalmente pero la recepción estaba llena, camine lentamente entre las personas hasta que escuche algo que me detuvo completamente.

_**-Escuche que Kakashi salio rápidamente de la aldea con un escuadron-**_ susurro un ninja.

_**-Asi es, al parecer secuestraron a un ninja de la aldea y lo usaran para que cambien a una prisionera por este-**_ afirmo el otro.

_**-"Una prisionera"-**_pensé rápidamente recordé a la espia.

_**-Ysegún me contaron el se negó-**_ ahora sentía como mi corazón se partia en miles de pedazos, de pronto las lagrimas querían escaparse pero rápidamente cerre los ojos y segui caminando ahora rápidamente y disculpándome ya que debido a esto pase a llevar a algunas personas, entre en el baño que estaba en el pasillo y por la ventana me escape, me sente en el techo de este, mire a mi alrededor esperando que no hubiera alguien cerca y al ver que me encontraba sola me recosté mirando las nubes evitando llorar, absteniéndome de hacer lo que queria, osea gritar, odiaba ese sentimiento, odiaba el amor, solo me traia penas y decepciones, pero aun asi no podía odiarlo a el, mordí mi labio inferior para ahogar el llanto, me mantuve un rato hasta que por fin lo supere, me levante y de un solo salto llegue a la ventana del hokage.

_**-Pasa Anko-**_ dijo tranquilamente este.

_**-Disculpe por entrar por aquí hokage-sama-**_ me disculpe mientras entraba.

_**-No hay problema, bueno veo que ya estas mejor-**_dijo aun sin mirarme ya que tenia sus ojos fijos en unos documentos que sostenía en sus manos.

_**-No estaba mal-**_ menti evitando ahora la mirada que me dirigía.

_**-No me mientas-**_ dijo sonriendo de lado _**–Se que me lo seguiras negando-**_ suspiro _**–Pero solo te dire una cosa, "aunque evites siempre al amor no lo lograras, este siempre te encontrara"-**_ esas simple palabras me dejaron marcando ocupado, ¿era tan obvia? _**–Bueno ahora necesito que hagas una misión tan fácil como que lleves estos documentos hasta el puesto de vigilancia de la entrada norte, te dare el dia libre pero mañana deberas hacer las cosas que hoy evitaste-**_

_**-Esta bien, hokage-sama-**_ asentí y me acerque a su escritorio, tomo unos papeles y los guardo en una carpeta que me entrego, tras hacer una reverencia sali por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado, camine lentamente hacia la entrada de Konoha, no tenia apuros.

Al llegar al puesto de vigilancia me detuve a conversar con Kotetsu quien se encontraba de turno ahí, tras un rato me despedi después de entregarle la carpeta, camine de regreso a mi departamento, el crepúsculo comenzaba a desaparecer para dar paso a la noche, debido a que el ambiente estaba muy animado y mis fuerzas no eran las mejores me aleje del lugar nuevamente saltando los techos de las casas, cuando llegue al bloque de departamentos en donde vivía subi lenta y tranquilamente las escaleras, mi departamento estaba casi al final del pasillo por lo cual perezosamente camine por el pasillo que era una especie de balcón debido a que tenia grandes ventanas que dejaban apreciar las calles de Konoha, cuando llegue a mi departamento me detuve rápidamente, sobre mi puerta estaba clavado un kunai, la sorpresa, bueno una bolsa de dangos que este sostenía contra la puerta y ¿Qué otra sorpresa?, bueno el diseño tan peculiar del kunai, un kunai plateado, su mango de similar color y sobre este la inscripción del ninja que me robaba el sueño, aquella inscripción que también usaban sus perros en las ropas.

_**-Kakashi-**_susurre al ver tan peculiar kunai.

Fin flash back

_**-Tu eras la espia que interrogo Ibiki- **_dijo sorprendia Anko.

_**-Asi es, bueno ya no soy espia, ahora trabajo para los samuráis como mensajera- **_dijo sonriendo. _**–Felicitaciones por el bebe-**_

_**-Mmm… gracias- **_dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

_**-Se que es extraño que te diga eso después de todo eso- **_dijo sonriendo nerviosamente _**–Pero no creas que interferiré o algo parecido, no hay nada que pueda hacer, el te ama y siempre lo hara, además ese bebe que llevas los unira aun mas- **_Anko sorprendida la escuchaba, no podía creer que aquella joven que amaba a Kakashi le estuviera diciendo eso _**–toma- **_dijo tomando otro dango extendiéndolo para que ella lo tomara y asi lo hizo _**–el tenia razón- **_rápidamente la miro _**-Eres una adicta a los dangos-**_ sonrio. Ella la imito y dio unos mordiscos a los dangos.

_**-Come uno aunque sea-**_ le dijo señalando el plato que estaba lleno de dangos y ankos.

_**-Gracias-**_ dijo tomando uno.

Asi paso el dia, conversando, Hanare había estado en las divisiones como mensajera y guardia por lo cual le conto como era la situación en el exterior, todas las perdidas y los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban. Pasaron unas horas asi hasta que los golpes en la puerta principal llamaron su atención, Hanare se puso de pie rápidamente, el otro ninja que se encontraba en la sala abrió, de pronto la voz inconfundible de su amiga la hizo reaccionar.

_**-Es Kurenai, déjenla pasar-**_ dijo Anko, la pelicafe solo asintió y camino hacia el pasillo, cuando volvió Kurenai la seguía con su hijo en brazos.

_**-konnichiwa Anko-**_ dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

_**-Las dejare a solas, debo recibir el reporte de los anbus-**_ dijo Hanare antes de salir por uno de los ventanales que daban al patio.

_**-¿Quién es ella?-**_le pregunto Kurenai al ver que Anko solo asintió ante las palabras de ella.

_**-Es una larga historia-**_ dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

_**-Tengo toda la tarde para escucharte-**_ dijo sonriendo y sentándose junto a ella, dejando al pequeño Sarutobi en el suelo para que gateara.

_**-Ella es una de mis guardias, su nombre es Hanare-**_ dijo mientras le extendia los brazos al pequeño hijo de su amiga _**–Ella amaba o quizás lo siga asiendo-**_ suspiro _**–A Kakashi-**_ los ojos de color rojo se abrieron de la sorpresa, tomo entre los brazos a kokuō.

Transcurrieron los minutos mientras Anko le contaba todo lo que había sucedido a su amiga de cabellos negro azabache, después cambiaron de tema, comentaban y se ponían al dia con las cosas que habían ocurrido, también lo que le habían comentado Shikamaru sobre que kabuto había revivido a muertos, entre ellos a asuma, quien al llegar a ese punto Kurenai se entristeció por lo cual Anko la distrajo con preguntas sobre el embarazo y maternidad. Ambas subieron al cuarto de Anko en donde esta se sento en la cama con kokuō en brazos mientras seguía conversando con Kurenai quien sacaba las cosas de las cajas y las ordenaba. Asi pasaron las horas, Anko jugando con kokuō mientras conversaba con su amiga, hasta que el anochecer se hizo presente.

_**-Bueno, debo irme-**_ dijo sonriendo con algo de melancolía la ninja de ojos de rubi.

_**-Bueno, pediré que te acompañen-**_ dijo Anko levantándose imitando lo que había hecho su amiga.

_**-Esta bien, mañana tenemos reunión en el refugio deberas ir-**_ añadió.

_**-Esta bien, le dire a yamato que me acompañer-**_ dijo sonriendo_** –Disculpa, podrías acompañar a mi amiga a su casa, yo ire a tomar una ducha mientras-**_ le dijo a el otro guardia el cual solo asintió y tras despedirse se fueron y Anko subió las escaleras para entrar al cuarto del baño y entrar en la tina para un baño relajador.

Mientras ella se daba un baño el padre de su hijo estaba descansando en el campamento.

_**-Kakashi-sensei, ¿se escuentra bien?-**_ le pregunto la pelirrosa.

_**-Si, no te preocupes estoy bien, solo algo cansado-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Debe tener mas cuidado**_-dijo sentándose junto a el.

_**-Asi es, en dos semanas mas podre volver a ver a Anko-**_ dijo el peliplata.

_**-Se esta forzando mucho-**_ dijo sakura algo preocupada por las heridas que tenia su sensei en las manos debido a las técnicas que realizaba.

_**- Es necesario, debo proteger a mis compañeros, a la aldea, a Anko y a mi hijo-**_ dijo cerrando el ojo indicando que sonreía.

_**-El ser padre lo esta cambiando, ¿no es asi?-**_le pregunto sonriendo ante lo dicho por su sensei.

_**-No me esta cambiando, esta cambiando mis prioridades-**_ dijo mientras reposaba su espalda en tronco.

_**-Bueno será mejor que descanse, yo también lo hare-**_ dijo levantándose.

_**-Buenas noches, si es que se puede decir-**_ dijo sonriendo algo nervioso.

_**-Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei-**_ se alejo su subordinada.

El lentamente comenzo a caer en un profundo sueño.

Continura…

_1.- esto es como rellenuto :3, sorry pero queria explicar mejor esa parte de la historia ._

_Nee no es el único que subiré asi que en el otro me despido por hoy xD_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hola_

_Bueno aquí les dejo el último capitulo por hoy :3_

_Espero que les guste__, esto es algo de relleno pero es que si me salto todo no entenderán y yo acortare los otros capítulos por falta de tiempo ._._

_Bueno les agradezco por gastar su tiempo leyendo el fic. Y gracias a __**Katy Hatake!**__ :D, me encanto tus ingles n.n y un saludo, un abrazo y un beso enorme! :3_

_Enjoy!_

**Capitulo 23**

Tras unas horas de sueño se levanto perezoso pero aun así no podía seguir durmiendo, debía continuar con su misión. Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo, para ser más exactos en la aldea de la hoja una kunoichi se despertaba bruscamente y bueno como no si las patadas que le propinaba su hijo la despertaron de forma súbita.

_**-Pequeño mocoso, ¿por qué no eres como tu padre?-**_ "regaño" a su hijo _**–El es perezoso, deberías imitarlo-**_ dijo debido a la hiperactividad que había heredado por parte de ella.

_**-Anko, ¿estás despierta?-**_ se escucho tras la puerta.

_**-Así es, adelante-**_ dijo Anko mientras se incorporaba.

_**-Al fin despiertas, vine hace un rato y seguías durmiendo-**_ dijo yamato.

_**-Bueno, este mo-**_ yamato la miro con una cara de pocos amigos _**–Bueno me despertó con sus patadas-**_ dijo sonriendo infantilmente.

_**-Deberás sopórtalo un mes más, ya lo hablamos-**_ dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho _**–Bueno, venía a avisarte que debemos ir a la reunión en el refugio-**_

-Está bien, deja ducharme y vestirme para salir- dijo levantándose perezosamente.

_**-Está bien, te espero-**_ tras esto la kunoichi entro al baño, se ducho rápidamente, después salió a su cuarto y abrió el ropero. Busco entre ropas pero a pesar de todo su figura no la ayudaba, por lo cual busco entre las ropas maternas que le habían regalado, y aunque extraña naba sus ropas cotidianas ya había asumido que debía cambiar de ropa por un tiempo, Kakashi, Tsunade y sakura le enviaban ropas durante las semanas que estuvo en Ryūchi pero un paquete llamo su atención, un paquete envuelto para regalo, estaba al final del ropero y que quizás Kurenai no había visto, lo tomo entre sus manos, camino hacia la cama aun vestida solo con una yukata abrió el paquete, en su interior lo que parecía ser un kimono pero sobre este una nota.

"Espero que te guste, sé que no me perdonaras por no haberte entregado esto en persona pero lo mande a hacer hace unos días y lo deje aquí ya que sabía que lo olvidaría, bueno espero que te quede bien, cuídate, espero verte pronto. Te amo. Kakashi"

Sonrió ante esto y camino hacia un mueble del cual abrió el primer cajón y guardo la nota, regreso a la cama y tomo el kimono, era un kimono de color violeta con bordes plateados y pequeños decorados de flores del mismo tono. Se lo puso y tomo unas balerinas de color plateado que tenia guardadas hace mucho, dejo su pelo suelto y salió, bajo la escalera y en la entrada la esperaba yamato.

_**-Mira nada mas, te ves muy bien Anko-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Baka, me veo muy-**_ hizo una mueca, ya que aunque le gustaba como se veía este no era su estilo y por eso la incomodaba

_**-Femenina-**_ dijo rápidamente

_**-A penas deje de estar embarazada te golpeare por todas tus bromas-**_ dijo mirándolo seriamente.

_**-Bueno vamos-**_sonrió nerviosamente

Ambos salieron aun escoltados por Hanare y el otro ninja que era un Nara por sus características físicas y de manera oculta tres anbu que los seguían de manera sigilosa en caso de algún ataque sorpresa, caminaron lentamente aunque Anko estaba algo tímida debido a las miradas de sorpresa que recibía por parte de lugareños que se quedaban pasmados ante la nueva figura de la kunoichi y como no si ella siempre se había destacado por su envidiable figura, sus dos grandes senos, sus piernas contorneadas y el abdomen plano, bueno nada de lo primero había cambiado solo lo último, el gran vientre que sorprendió a cada aldeano que la miro y que evito saludar para que no le preguntaran nada. Al llegar al refugio, lugar en donde en caso de ataques debían ir para evitar civiles lesionados o peor aun muertos, entraron primero sin llamar la atención pero cuando Yoshino Nara la vio todas las mujeres voltearon a verla. Nadie podía creer el estado en el que estaba, rápidamente se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas que ni ella entendía, yamato se había perdido entre el mar de mujeres que se amontono a ver a la kunoichi, Anko se sentía muy agobiada por todas las preguntas que le lanzaban una tras otras las mujeres de Konoha. Pero una mano salvadora la ayudo a salir de ahí.

_**-Bueno, bueno- **_dijo abriéndose paso separando a las mujeres dándole un camino por el cual escapara la futura madre _**–Déjenla, déjenla después le explicara, ahora Ebisu quiere comenzar con la reunión- **_dijo alejando a la kunoichi que se encontraba algo asustada aun debido a los gritos de las mujeres que hace un rato la rodearon.

Así sentada junto a Kurenai, quien le había dejado a su hijo a konohamaru quien al igual que los demás miraban asombrados a la Mitarashi quien solo mantenía atenta escuchando a Ebisu quien explicaba todo lo que debían hacer en caso de ataques y daba noticias sobre la guerra. Finalizada la reunión ambas kunoichis salieron acompañadas de yamato, Hanare, Tonbo y el equipo de konohamaru que entre sus brazos llevaba a su pequeño primo.

_**-Mitarashi Anko, detente-**_ grito fuertemente la matriarca de los naras lo cual sorprendió a los ninjas que rápidamente se voltearon a mirar a Yoshino quien estaba acompañada de Mebuki y la madre de Chouji _**–Deberás contarnos de que se trata esto-**_ dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en su cadera.

_**-Está bien Yoshino-sama, pero este no es el lugar, ¿no es así Anko?-**_ le interrumpió Kurenai.

_**-Así es-**_ asintió Anko aun asustada y como no, aunque la madre de Chouji no era de carácter fuerte si las otras dos lo eran.

_**-Bueno, vamos a mi casa-**_ dijo Yoshino _**–Está más cerca que tu departamento-**_ Rápidamente Anko miro a Kurenai, nadie sabía que el padre era Kakashi ya que sabrían que estaba viviendo en la residencia de los Hatakes.

_**-Está bien-**_ dijeron en unisonó ambas tras asentir.

_**-Yamato, Hanare y Tonbo, pueden ir a descansar, recuerden que aun me vigilan-**_ dijo esto último refiriéndose a los anbus que se encontraban ocultos entre los edificios observándola atentamente.

_**-Está bien, iremos por ti al atardecer-**_ dijo yamato antes de que los tres se fueran.

_**-Konohamaru, ve con tu equipo a casa, yo iré después-**_ dijo tomando entre sus brazos a su hijo.

_**-Está bien, Kurenai-sensei, vamos-**_ dijo Konohamaru aun sin quitar la mirada de ese gran vientre que mostraba la kunoichi que hacía temer por sus vidas.

_**-Vamos-**_ dijo Yoshino, tras caminar por unas calles llegaron a la residencia Nara. Entraron y la matriarca de los Naras les indico la sala, las mujeres se sentaron y ella camino hacia la cocina, tras unos minutos salió con algunas cosas para comer en una bandeja que dejo sobre la mesa de centro _**–Y bueno, ¿Cuándo pensabas contarnos?-**_ le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a la madre de Chouji.

_**-Yoshino-sama, se que a pesar de que siempre me ha apoyado nadie podía saber de mi estado, ni Kurenai-**_ dijo mirando a su amiga _**–Es un tema delicado y largo-**_ añadió mirando esta vez a la madre de Shikamaru.

_**-Bueno tenemos hasta el atardecer, así que cuéntanos-**_ insistió Mebuki.

_**-Me secuestraron durante el comienzo de la guerra y después de que logre escapar me enviaron a Ryūchi, el padre de mi hijo estuvo conmigo durante un tiempo pero volvió a la guerra-**_ cerro sus ojos evitando ver a las mujeres que atentas la escuchaban y acaricio su abultado vientre _**–Después me entere de que estaba embarazada y llame a Tsunade-sama quien me prohibió decirle a los demás que estaba embarazada ya que aun corro peligro de ser atacada, Orochimaru necesita mi chakra para regenerar parte de él y debe estar buscándome-**_

_**-Pero veo que el padre no te ha dejado sola-**_ dijo Yoshino tras acercarse a ella rápidamente _**–Si no, no tendrías esto-**_ dijo tomando la mano izquierda y señalando con la mirada el anillo en el dedo anular de esta_** -¿Puedes decirnos quien es el padre?-**_ la kunoichi de ojos acaramelados se mantuvo pensativa.

_**-¿Es yamato?-**_ le pregunto Mebuki

_**-No, no es el-**_ negó con la cabeza tras decir esto

_**-¿No es de la aldea?-**_ pregunto la madre de Chouji.

_**-Sí lo es, y si siguen con las preguntas lo terminaran descubriendo-**_ dijo sonriendo de forma tímida. De pronto la mirada de Yoshino se detuvo a observar atentamente cada detalle de la joven mujer que tenia al frente de ella.

_**-Es Hatake Kakashi, ¿no es así?-**_ le pregunto tras unos segundos de silencio.

_**-Yoshino, ¿Por qué dices eso?-**_ cuestiono la matriarca de los Akimichi.

_**-El anillo y su ropa-**_ dijo las mujeres rápidamente se fijaron en estos dos detalles _**–El anillo es de plata con un cristal morado y su kimono es igual, nadie más que Kakashi mezcla esos dos colores para regalar, el anillo lo hicieron a mano y la ropa la mandaron a hacer, los bordados son de una anciana al sur del país, y dime ¿es el padre?-**_ la ninja solo sonrió ante la explicación de la Nara y levemente asintió.

_**-Así que el ninja copia por fin se decidió a decirte sus sentimientos-**_ dijo Mebuki sonriendo ante esto.

_**-Aun así, primero debías casarte para tener hijos pero como siempre hace las cosas al revés-**_ dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa la esposa de Choza.

_**-Entonces tu eres quien está viviendo en la casa de los Hatakes-**_ dijo sonriendo Mebuki.

-_**Así es, llegue antes de ayer-**_ afirmo.

_**-Entonces te iremos a visitar para saber cómo estar-**_ dijo sonriendo la madre de sakura.

Tras esto se mantuvieron conversando de manera animada y maternal con ella, dándole consejos y advertencias. Ella solo se mantenía atenta escuchando cada anécdota que las mujeres le contaban, cada detalle diminuto era descrito por las madres de los "mocosos", así hasta que el atardecer se hizo presente y los golpes en la puerta dieron fin a la reunión, así regreso a su casa escoltada por sus guardias, en esta pasaba el día jugando juegos de mesas con yamato o conversando con Hanare, era visitada por Kurenai y las mujeres que consideraba figuras maternas a estas alturas, así pasaron los días hasta que en dos semanas volvió Kakashi, tenía que asistir a el bautizo de el hijo de su amigo y junto a su prometida eran los padrinos, aunque llego este no fue el único.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**_ le pregunto sorprendida al verlo.

_**Continuara…**_

_Bueno hasta aquí los dejo por ahora…_

_Dejen sus reviews!_

_Saludos, besos y abrazos, cuídense! :D_


	24. Chapter 24

_¡Konnichiwa!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien y bueno quiera pedirles perdón por el atraso de la continuación pero tuve problemas y cuando ya estaba todo listo sucedieron tres cosas extrañas xD_

_1.- de nuevo problemas con "amigas" pero da lo mismo solo me quitaron las ganas de escribir por un rato…nada importante y no me echare a morir por eso :)_

_2.- me obsesione con Resident Evil 6 xD ya lo tengo en mis manos y estaba jugando por lo cual no me conecte . ¡gomen! Y ya lo termine *-*_

_3.- el ultimo manga que publico Makashi cambio mi historia ¬¬, ¿Cómo?, bueno no se los diré xD :)_

_Y eso así que espero que me disculpen aquí les dejo un poco mas de relleno descriptivo, ya que sin esto la continuación no tendría sentido dX_

_Así que Enjoy!_

_PD: este capítulo es largo debido a que son 2 en 1, quizás más, pero es por mi retraso n.n y ya se acerca el final T_T_

**Capitulo 24**

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**_ le pregunto sorprendida al verlo.

_**-Mira nada mas, así que Kakashi no me mentía cuando dijo que tenía una sorpresa-**_ dijo embozando una sonrisa algo intimidante.

_**-¿Kakashi?- **_dijo volteando a ver al shinobi que bajo su máscara sonreía nerviosamente.

_**-Y déjame adivinar… ¿Kakashi eres el padre?- **_le pregunto rápidamente esta vez con un tono y una mirada seria que intimido al shinobi que nervioso se encontraba parado atrás de su mujer.

_**-Bueno… así es-**_ dijo tímidamente sonriendo de manera nerviosa bajo la máscara que remarcaba su expresión.

_**-Kami-sama, te dejo cinco minutos con él a solas y mira como terminas-**_ dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados con sus ojos cerrados _**–Bueno…espero que no salga como tu- **_dijo ahora sonriendo.

_**-Ibiki eres un grandísimo baka- **_dijo con una mirada seria.

_**-Neee Anko, cálmate será mejor que vayamos a la ceremonia, esta por empezar y debo volver mañana al anochecer-**_ dijo Kakashi sosteniendo ambos hombros de la pelimorada mujer con sus manos.

_**-está bien**_- dijo suspirando y camino hacia el sofá en donde se encontraba su abrigo el cual tomo y vistió.

_**-Te ves bien-**_ dijo Kakashi haciendo referencia al kimono que usaba, aquel kimono que él le había dejado como regalo hace unas semanas atrás.

_**-Gracias-**_ sonrió _**–Y gracias por el kimono, me encanto-**_

_**-De nada-**_ dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

_**-El abrigo me lo regalo Kurenai-**_ dijo refiriéndose a un gran abrigo de color plateado que parecía ser más un poncho (1) que se abrochaba gracias a una pequeña serie de botones de colores morados, lo cual combinaba perfectamente con el kimono además de tener incorporado una capucha y de un largo que le permitía cubrir desde su cuello hasta las rodillas, el cual vistió rápidamente cubriendo.

Camino con algo de dificultad por el vientre abultado produciendo así una risa infantil por parte de Ibiki, una mirada furiosa por parte de Anko y una asustada por parte de Kakashi al ver la expresión de su pareja. Los tres salieron acompañados de yamato y los ninjas que acompañaban a ambos en la casa. Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de los Sarutobis en la cual se encontraba Kurenai junto a su hijo, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Gai, Shizune y Naruto acompañado de sakura. Estos últimos al ver la llegada del grupo rápidamente se acercaron a Anko emocionados dejando atrás a los sonrientes ninjas a excepción de Gai que tenía una expresión de asombro indescriptible.

_**-¡Konnichiwa Anko-sensei!-**_ saludaron animadamente Naruto y sakura a la vez.

_**-Konnichiwa, Naruto y Sakura-**_ dijo regalándoles una sonrisa.

_**-Bueno, ya que han llegado los padrinos comenzaremos rápidamente con la ceremonia-**_ dijo Tsunade entrando a la casa. Todos entraron a la casa, el bautizo se llevo a cabo rápidamente debido a que Tsunade volvería irse junto al grupo de Kakashi al otro día y aun debía terminar muchos asuntos sobre la aldea. Así que tras terminar la ceremonia se fue rápidamente a terminar el papeleo que a pesar de la guerra le aquejaba de manera sorprendente y aun debía descansar antes de volver al campo de batalla.

Mientras la hokage terminaba su trabajo los otros ninjas se quedaron en casa a excepción del equipo de Naruto y Shikamaru que debido a la guerra que aun perduraba a las afueras del país, tuvieron que viajar rápidamente. En cambio quienes quedaron pasaron la tarde y las primeras horas del anochecer conversando, al igual que siempre que el peliplata venia, hablaron sobre lo que ocurría afuera, aquellas batallas, aquellos muertos y quienes dejaban de estarlo debido a la técnica de kabuto, le entregaron las cartas que los shinobis enviaban con ellos para que llegaran a sus familias y sobre el tema que aun se mantenía en toda la aldea…_"el embarazo de Anko Mitarashi"._

Tras unas horas de todo esto los ninjas se retiraron a sus casas con el fin de descansar, al llegar a casa los ninjas se dirigieron a sus cuartos menos la pareja que dirigida por Kakashi, quien tomaba la mano de Anko, la llevo hasta el patio trasero, el cual era adornado por un bello jardín de violetas y árboles frondosos, además de un estanque y muebles que combinaban perfectamente dando un lugar hermoso y armónico que era apreciado gracias a las lámparas, la invito a caminar hasta el estanque en completo silencio, tras esto ambos se pararon junto al estanque y el ninja lentamente se bajo la máscara para dejar apreciar su rostro, la abrazo tiernamente y se inclino lo suficiente como para poder besarla, ella correspondió gustosa y rápidamente lo abrazo, el en cambio movió una de sus manos para llevarla hasta el rostro de ella y con sus dedos acariciar la suave piel. Tras esto ella sonrió levemente y tras unos segundos se separaron debido a la falta de aire.

_**-Te amo-**_ susurro Anko _**–Te extrañamos mucho-**_ dijo mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de él quien ante esto apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

_**-Y yo a ustedes- **_dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se deleitaba con el olor a violetas que a pesar de que en el jardín habían de estas flores plantadas, era el cabello de la ninja el cual lo tranquilizaba con esa fragancia _**–te tengo una sorpresa-**_

_**-¿Cuál sorpresa?-**_ pregunto separando su rostro del pecho de él lo suficiente como para ver el rostro del ninja.

_**-Bueno, acaba de llegar deja que llegue a donde estamos-**_ dijo mientras cerraba su ojo visible y sonreía subiendo su máscara ocultando esto último.

_**-¿Qué llegue?-**_ dijo mirando en distintas direcciones con la finalidad de encontrar la sorpresa, hasta que los cabellos rubios y una pequeña gema llamaron su atención_**. -¿Tsunade-sama es mi sorpresa?-**_ le pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras se separaba de él y volteaba a ver a la hokage.

_**-No-**_ hizo una pausa _**–Bueno en parte lo es-**_ dijo sonriendo

_**-Bueno Kakashi, aquí estoy, ¿tienes todo listo?-**_ le pregunto mientras se acerca a la pareja.

_**-Así es-**_ dijo sonriendo

_**-¿Listo, qué cosa esta listo?-**_ miro confundida a ambos ninjas_** –Explíquenme que sucede- **_dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y hacia un puchero infantil que hizo reír bajito a Kakashi.

_**-Debido a que mañana debo irme-**_ hizo una pausa _**–y pronto nacerá nuestro hijo o hija-**_ la ninja hizo con sus manos una seña de que fuera más rápido ya que el ninja se estaba tomando mucho tiempo en decir pocas palabras que no la llevaban a nada…aun _**–No seas impaciente-**_

_**-Hatake, dime de una vez-**_ insistió impaciente y ansiosa, pero algo molesta debido a la lentitud de su hombre para hablar.

_**-Está bien, cálmate- **_dijo sonriendo nerviosamente _**–Se que esta no es la mejor forma, te mereces mucho más que esto, pero por ahora será así, le he pedido a Tsunade-sama que nos case- **_los ojos de la futura madre se abrieron aun mas sorprendida ante las palabras del peliplata _**–Se que es algo apresurado e inesperado, pero cada vez nos acercamos aun mas a los responsables de la guerra y corrió más peligro aun, quiero que mi hijo tenga mi herencia y tu, mi apellido para que la recibas también, quiero que tengan asegurada una vida cómoda si algo me llega a pasar- **_hizo una pausa y observo cada detalle del rostro de Anko _**–quiero al menos cumplir otro de mis sueños- **_tomo las delicadas manos de su amada entre las suyas y sonrió _**–quiero que seas mi esposa, ¿lo harás?-**_

_**-por supuesto que si Kakashi- **_dijo sonriendo y con algunas lagrimas rebeldes que se escaparon de sus ojos a pesar del intento de ella de evitar eso.

_**-Bueno, entonces lo casare-**_ dijo Tsunade quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese rato _**-¿Kakashi, tienes los anillos?- **_le pregunto, el solo asintió y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco dos anillos, plateados, uno de ellos con una pequeña piedra morada y que entrego a la rubia.

_**-Bueno seré breve ya que deben descansar-**_ dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa _**–Y yo también quiero hacerlo- **_

-_**Está bien Tsunade-sama, no hay problema- **_dijo Kakashi sonriendo de tal manera que su ojo visible se cerrara.

_**-Bueno… sé que no es necesario que diga todo por lo cual pasare a lo más importante (2)-**_ hizo una pausa y se acerco a ambos _**- ¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?**_

_**-Sí, estamos dispuestos.-**_ contestaron en unisonó

_**-Yo Hatake Kakashi te pido a ti Mitarashi Anko que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- **_dijo Kakashi sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente los orbes de color chocolate

_**- Yo Mitarashi Anko te acepto a ti Hatake Anko, como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- **_contesto Anko mientras sonreía de manera amplia y algo sonrojada.

_**- Que el Kami-sama (3) confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante mi autoridad como hokage (4) y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre- **_continuo Tsunade mientras le entregaba el anillo plateado con la piedra morada a Kakashi, quien al recibirlo tomo delicadamente la mano de Anko y la acaricio.

_**-Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor, mi fidelidad**_ _**y del cuidado que tendré en que no falte lo necesario en nuestro hogar. -**_ dijo poniéndole el anillo.

_**-Recibe este anillo, como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad y**_ _**Yo lo recibo en señal del cuidado que tendré, de que todo se aproveche en nuestro hogar - **_repitió la kunoichi tras recibir el anillo por parte de la hokage y así colocárselo a su pareja.

_**-Bueno, como símbolo de su amor y del respeto mutuo de ustedes, los declaro marido y mujer- **_dijo sonriendo la hokage _**–Puedes besarla, baka-**_ el ninja la miro por un rato _**–Te dije que primero el matrimonio después los hijos y aun así se hizo al revés- **_justifico su expresión hacia él.

_**-Pero no me arrepiento-**_ susurro regresando la mirada hacia su ahora esposa.

_**-Bueno los dejare a solas, iré a descansar ustedes también deben hacerlo, ambos-**_ miro a la pareja de modo serio y se volteo _**–Después me deben invitar a la boda real y quiero una buena botella de sake–**_ dijo esto último lo cual genero una risilla por parte de la pareja.

_**-Por supuesto Tsunade-sama-**_ dijo Anko sonriendo antes de perder de vista a la hokage, el ninja peliplata bajo su máscara y lentamente con su mano toco la mejilla de su amada y de manera delicada y la recorrió hasta el mentón de ella para tomarlo y levantar el rostro de ella

–_**Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare, arriesgaría todo por ti- **_susurro Kakashi acercándose lentamente hasta unir sus labios con los de ella -_**Hatake Anko**_- susurro sobre los labios de su amada y volvió a besarla.

_**-Te amo, Hatake- **_dijo tras separar sus labios de los de él debido a la falta de aire, pero a pesar de esto le dio unos pequeños besos antes de abrazarlo de manera cariñosa y protectora.

_**-Sera mejor que entremos, comienza a hacer frio y debes descansar- **_dijo Kakashi quien había apoyado su mentón sobre la cabeza de su bajita mujer.

_**-Bueno- **_dijo separándose y el rápidamente tomo su mano. Ambos entraron y cuando iban hacia las escaleras Anko se detuvo _**–Kakashi- **_el susodicho se detuvo y la miro _**–No había podido preguntarte antes pero- **_hizo una pausa y continuo _**-¿Qué hay en el cuarto del final del pasillo?- **_le pregunto haciendo referencia sobre la puerta al final del largo corredor y que a pesar de llevar un tiempo viviendo ahí no se había atrevido a entrar.

_**-Es el cuarto de mis padres- **_susurro con una voz algo apagada

_**-Ya veo- **_dijo mirando de forma preocupada ante la expresión del ninja copia.

_**-Espera un momento- **_dijo antes de subir rápidamente por la escalera dejando a una Anko algo confundida y estática a los pies de la escalera, escucho que él había entrado a el cuarto de ambos y tras escuchar como un cajón se abría y cerraba rápidamente volvió a ver como bajaba las escaleras, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano de manera delicada y la invito a caminar. Ambos lo hicieron hasta llegar al final del pasillo, Kakashi en su mano libre sostenía una llave que rápidamente uso en la cerradura y abrió el cuarto.

Al entrar Anko pudo observar el amplio cuarto de paredes blancas y una cama matrimonial en el medio, alrededor decorado de muebles y repisas que combinaban perfectamente con su madera de caoba, el lentamente entro acompañado de Anko y caminaron alrededor de esta. Kakashi miraba cada detalle recordando todo lo que vivió junto con su padre ya que su madre fue quien menos tiempo estuvo con él debido a su muerte tan prematura, en cambio Anko miraba cada detalle de manera curiosa, sus ojos se fijaron en un punto en especial, una repisa que a pesar de estar muy arriba, para ella, le permitía ver perfectamente unos cuadros.

_**-¿Son fotos?-**_ le pregunto Anko a Kakashi quien hasta el momento se había mantenido pensativo.

_**-Así es-**_ la invito a caminar hacia este. Estiro su brazo lo suficiente como para tomar una de las fotos y así mirarla durante unos segundos y se la entrego a su esposa. Anko sorprendida miro la foto, era un bebe y por el cabello deducía que era Kakashi, quien estaba en los brazos de una mujer de cabellos plateado igual a él, esto la sorprendió aun mas ya que el hombre tras ellos era idéntico, quizás el clan Hatake era más grande pero carecía de ese conocimiento. Kakashi tomo otra foto tras dejar la anterior en su lugar y se podía ver a un pequeño Kakashi sentado junto a su padre sonriendo, nuevamente se la mostro a Anko quien miro curiosa a Kakashi.

_**-¿Hace cuanto que no entrabas a este cuarto?- **_le pregunto al ver como el ninja observaba cada detalle.

-_**Desde la muerte de Minato-sensei- **_susurro _**–Vine aquí todas las veces que alguien cercano a mi murió…-**_hizo una pausa y la _**miro –Y el día que te fuiste de la aldea- **_dijo con un tono melancólico. Ella rápidamente tomo el rostro aun descubierto, de su ahora esposo, entre sus manos y le dio un beso que el gustoso correspondió.

_**-No sigas así- **_susurro sobre los labios de el _**–No me gusta-**_ dijo sonriéndole.

_**-Está bien, vamos a dormir- **_dijo tomando su mano y ambos salieron del cuarto que Kakashi cerro nuevamente con llave y se dirigieron a su cuarto a dormir abrazados.

Al otro día pasaron toda la mañana conversando y pensando nombres de bebes, aunque la paternidad no era el fuerte de ambos, lo intentaban, conversaron todo lo que pudieron abrazados en el sofá que se encontraba en la "sala de juegos" hasta que la hora llego. Lentamente se acerco a su amada y la beso de manera apasionada y que ella correspondió gustosa, era un día triste después de uno hermoso pero ellos sabían que las estadías de Kakashi no durarían mucho.

_**-Cuídate, te amo-**_ susurro Anko abrazándolo

_**-Yo también te amo, cuídense-**_ dijo separándose y le dio un corto beso sobre los labios _**–Volveré pronto-**_ dijo besando la frente de ella y se separo, salió lentamente de la casa dejando a una Anko triste en esta.

Así pasaron una semana y media hasta que un día que parecía tan normal y cotidiano como los otros las contracciones se hicieron presentes, Anko adolorida comenzó a gritar y un yamato nervioso se acerco a la señora Hatake. Rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la llevo rápidamente hasta el hospital ambos custodiados por los anbus y ninjas.

_**-Estarás bien, solo cálmate y normaliza tu respiración-**_ le decía una enfermera a una Anko adolorida, por alguna extraña el dolor era más insoportable de lo común.

_**-Enviare a Shiro por Tsunade-sama-**_ dijo yamato invocando con el pergamino a la serpiente que tras recibir la orden rápidamente desapareció en una bola de humo.

_**-Tsunade-sama, Anko está con contracciones y al parecer hay complicaciones-**_ dijo la serpiente tras aparecer sobre el escritorio de los kages.

_**-Está bien iré ahora mismo, señores deben asegurar que Orochimaru no se acerque o la capturara y volveremos al inicio de todo esto-**_ se dirigió a los kages que solo asintieron, ella invoco a Katsuyu a quien rápidamente le dio una orden _**–ve por Naruto y dile que debo ir a Konoha-**_ dijo tomando su abrigo _**–y ve por Kakashi, dile que se vaya a la aldea al parecer hay problemas-**_ dijo antes de salir corriendo y la babosa obedeció.

La babosa fue por Naruto quien rápidamente apareció en donde se encontraba Tsunade a quien rápidamente teletransporto hasta el hospital de Konoha y comenzó a revisar a Anko. El rubio rápidamente fue en busca de Kakashi quien se había encontrado con la babosa a tiempo.

**-Anko está dando a luz-** esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del ninja copia, rápidamente y sin medir los peligros salió corriendo, el ninja de cabellos negros en singular corte rápidamente lo siguió, lo mas idiota que podía hacerse en esos momentos era salir a solas en el bosque.

**-¡Kakashi no debes ir solo, espérame!-** le gritaba intentando alcanzarlo.

-_**Anko debes calmarte, tenemos un problema-**_ le dijo Tsunade revisando a la kunoichi de forma preocupada…

_-continuara-_

_1.-Poncho: un abrigo de diseño sencillo, consistente en un trozo rectangular de tela pesada y gruesa, en cuyo centro se ha practicado un agujero para la cabeza. La tela se deja caer sobre el cuerpo, disponiendo los extremos de manera que permite mover con facilidad los brazos. (Me base en el chileno pero con unos arreglos :3)_

_2.- debido a que no recuerdo lo que realmente dice la ceremonia invente :) espero que me entiendan._

_3.- hehehe bueno aquí decía dios pero los japoneses no son católicos por lo cual cambie a kami-sama xD_

_4.- no sé si la hokage puede casar de ser esa manera las personas pero es que carezco de ese conocimiento en estos momentos…_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, disculpen que haya sido muy rápido todo pero si lo alargaba jamás lo subiría xD_

_Bueno espero subir la conti pronto… y gomen por el retraso :)_

_Saludos y cuídense!_

_~AsukaDattebayo!_


	25. Chapter 25

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 25, así es el 25 ._. Ha sido más largo de lo que planee xD_

_Bueno espero que comprendan mi atraso en actualizar y mi futuro atraso ya que hoy entregan calificaciones (parciales) y estoy segura de que me castigaran :)_

_Inner: Baka :D_

_Asu: ¬¬_

_Bueno antes de que comience una pelea conmigo misma aquí les dejo la conti… este es el comienzo…del final_

_Aun quedan capítulos pero comienza el desenlace! :o_

_Cuando termine comenzare otro ;)_

_Y bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a Alice Hatake, Natsumi Anko, LeMemeFox & por supuesto que para Katy Hatake :)[Estoy vivita y coleando xDD]_

_Y bueno Enjoy!_

**Capitulo 25**

-_**Anko debes calmarte, tenemos un problema-**_ le dijo Tsunade revisando a la kunoichi de forma preocupada…

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ pregunto asustada.

_**-Al parecer aun queda algo del chakra de Orochimaru en ti y esto ha activado algún sello que no es visible… por lo cual es como si le estuviera enviando señales a kabuto y debemos detenerlo antes de que sepa donde estas-**_ explico mientras revisaba la parte del cuerpo de Anko en donde alguna vez se encontró la marca maldita.

_**-Vendrá por mi-**_ susurro asustada.

_**-No, no se lo permitiremos-**_ le dijo abruptamente _**–Forme un equipo especial para que lo distraiga-**_

_**-¿Y Kakashi?-**_ pregunto al ver la ausencia de el peliplata.

_**-Aun no lo sé, se supone que vendría en camino-**_ hizo una pausa y recordó _**–está en el frente… no sé si alcance a llegar-**_

_**-Hokage-sama, la sala esta lista llevaremos a la señora Hatake hasta allá-**_ dijo una enfermera entrando al cuarto.

_**-Está bien, llévenla-**_ ordeno _**-¿sakura llego?-**_ pregunto mientras movían la camilla en la cual estaba acostada la pelimorada.

_**-Así es, está en la sala también-**_ contesto antes de que salieran de la habitación y recorrieran el pasillo hasta llegar a otra sala, a la sala de maternidad. Afuera de esta esperaba Kurenai, quien sostenía en sus brazos a su hijo, yamato, Hanare y los otros dos ninjas.

Mientras preparaban a la futura madre en la sala de partos, el futuro padre corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, seguido de su eterno rival que a duras penas lo perseguía intentando alcanzarlo, hasta que este rápida y abruptamente se detuvo debido a una gran nube de humo que apareció frente a él.

_**-Kakashi-sensei, por fin lo encuentro**_- dijo Naruto regularizando su respiración.

_**-Naruto debes llevarme a Konoha-**_ dijo algo desesperado debido a la situación.

_**-A eso he venido- **_dijo Naruto acercándose _**–Gai-sensei- **_le susodicho lo miro _**-¿Usted también lo ira?- le pregunto.**_

_**-No, debo regresar a el campamento a informar que Kakashi debe regresar a Konoha, yo los dirigiré mientras dure-**_ dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás _**–Espero que vaya todo bien, debes ir ahora-**_ dijo girándose y volviendo a correr y perderse en el frondoso bosque.

_**-Está bien, vamos-**_ dijo, Naruto solo asintió y tras una serie de sellos desaparecieron en una nube de humo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban a las afueras del hospital de Konoha, que se encontraba custodiado de anbus y shinobis alrededor y sobre este.

_**-La abuela Tsunade dijo que debíamos ir a la sala de maternidad-**_ dijo Naruto entrando seguido de un ansioso Kakashi, rápidamente caminaron a través de los pasillos hasta encontrar la sala, afuera de estas estaban sentado sus amigos y otros ninjas, entre ellos estaba la hokage que se encontraba hablando con Kurenai.

_**-Hokage-sama-**_ la susodicha se volteo a ver quien la había llamado

_**-Kakashi, llegaste…Anko está en la habitación estamos esperando a que se dilate los suficiente como para comenzar con el parto-**_ le indico la princesa.

_**-¿Está bien?-**_ pregunto asustado.

_**-Así es, solo hay dificultades con un sello que aun no puedo localizar-**_ hizo una pausa y continuo _**–esto podría atraer a kabuto o Orochimaru-**_

_**-¿Puedo entrar a verla?-**_ le pregunto aun regulando su respiración.

-_**Así es, pero esta algo delicada así que no digas nada tonto-**_ le advirtió y el ninja solo asintió al entrar puedo escuchar leves gruñidos que se escapaban de los labios de su amada, quien se encontraba recostada en una cama y vestía un tipo de vestido y una manta que cubría desde su cadera hasta sus rodillas, junto a ella habían unas enfermeras entre ellas sakura quien al ver la presencia del shinobi sonrió, se alejo lo suficiente como para permitirle que él se acercara y sigilosamente sin que se diera cuenta la pelimorada, tomo la mano de ella.

_**-Llegaste-**_ dijo al ver la presencia de su amado y sonriendo a pesar del dolor.

_**-Así es, te dije que estaría aquí-**_ le dijo sonriendo y algo nervioso.

_**-Me duele-**_ dijo Anko ante las incesantes contracciones.

_**-Es natural, debes soportar, solo durara un rato-**_ intento calmarla mientras sujetaba su mano.

_**-Kakashi… Tsunade-sama dijo que Orochimaru podría venir por mi- **_dijo de manera entre cortado y asustada.

_**-No te preocupes, estoy aquí para protegerlos-**_ dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara intentando calmarla.

_**-Kakashi-sensei, debemos comenzar-**_ sakura se acerco _**–Si quiere quedarse junto a ella, deberá ser a el otro lado de la cama, debemos tener este espacio libre-**_ el solo asintió y se movió, al rato entro Tsunade quien asisto a Anko cuando comenzó con la labor de parto, Anko sostenía fuertemente la mano de Kakashi mientras soltaba algunos gritos y gruñidos de dolor, Kakashi solo miraba atento cada detalle y cada expresión que Anko figuraba en su rostro. Todo marchaba bien hasta que el grito casi ensordecedor por parte de ella hizo que Tsunade se asustara y fijara su mirada en el cuello, de pronto vio como aquel sello maldito volvía a formarse, Kakashi no fue indiferente por lo cual rápidamente miro a Tsunade.

_**-Kakashi debes sellarlo antes de que se complete, aun queda un poco para que nazca- **_dijo Tsunade. El solo asintió y aun con su máscara beso la frente de Anko que asustada lo miraba y con la mano ladeo un poco la cabeza de ella lo suficiente como para dejar expuesto el cuello y así las pequeñas marcas que comenzaban a ganar tamaño, rápidamente y evitando perder tiempo hizo algunos sellos con sus manos y rápidamente oprimió esa parte de la piel de su mujer que tras esto soltó un grito de dolor.

_**-Cálmate, ya pasara- **_dijo Kakashi aun suprimiendo el sello, hasta que tras grandes aplicaciones de chakra lo logro, aquel sello que había amenazado con salir se había suprimido lo suficiente como para desaparecer.

_**-Kakashi sal, te avisare cuando debas entrar-**_ le dijo Tsunade mirándolo

_**-Pero hokage-sama-**_ intento decir el ninja copia.

-_**Nada de peros, debo continuar con el parto, vete-**_ le dijo el solamente asintió sin más opciones y beso la frente de su esposa antes de alejarse y salir del cuarto. Preocupado camino hasta las bancas en donde se encontraban sentados sus amigos quienes sin quitarle la mirada de encima al ninja peliplata lo siguieron desde que salió, el solo se sentó y fijo su mirada en la puerta.

_**-Kakashi, ¿Qué sucedió?-**_ pregunto preocupada Kurenai al ver la expresión del Hatake

_**-¡Kakashi, responde!-**_ insistió Yoshino quien se encontraba nerviosa ante el silencio del hijo del colmillo blanco.

_**-Al parecer Orochimaru tenía un plan B y este se activo-**_ dijo sin quitarle la mirada a las dos puertas por las cuales había salido hace un instante.

_**-¿Un plan B?-**_ pregunto Kurenai algo asustada.

_**-Pero ya me deshice de él, ahora solo queda el parto normal… aun así Tsunade-sama estaba asustada-**_ dijo esto último entrecortado y con un tono de tristeza.

Durante unos minutos hubo un completo silencio, quizás en el interior de la sala no era así pero afuera nadie emitía ningún sonido y tampoco podían oír nada del interior, al menos durante unos minutos ya que de pronto el ensordecedor grito de Anko asusto a todos los presentes, Kakashi rápidamente se levanto y intento correr hacia la sala pero Yoshino lo detuvo.

_**-Cálmate-**_ el levanto la mirada y la miro _**–Confía en mí, es normal que le duela… es su primer hijo-**_ dijo Yoshino intentando calmarlo mientras sostenía los hombros de este evitando que continuara con su camino. Kakashi solo asintió y Yoshino lo soltó para volver a sentarse en una de las bancas, se mantuvo ahí durante unos segundos hasta que volteo a ver a Kurenai y camino hasta donde se encontraba ella quien sostenía en sus brazos a kokuō, se puso de cuclillas con la intención de quedar a la altura del pequeño Sarutobi. Lo miro durante unos segundos y después acaricio la mejilla de su ahijado de manera delicada, el miedo se había apoderado de él, no quería perder a su hijo y a su esposa, sentía tanto miedo y desesperación, cerro su ojo visible intentado evitar que de sus ojos salieran lagrimas pero a pesar de que lo evito al abrirlos dejo ver uno ojo cristalino que no dejo indiferente a la madre de ojos rojos.

_**-Kakashi-**_ le dijo Kurenai _**–Será mejor que te sientes, debes calmarte-**_ el volvió a asentir y se sentó junto a ella sin despegar la mirada del hijo de su amigo _**–Estará bien… solo cálmate-**_

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante otros minutos, Kakashi aun era invadido y controlado por sus nervios y temores, de vez en cuando miraba a kokuō y a las puertas de la sala, así se mantuvo hasta que el sonoro llanto calmo su desesperación y rápidamente observo las dos puertas, tras unos segundos de completa incertidumbre una de estas se abrió.

_**-Hatake Kakashi, puede entrar-**_ dijo una enfermera quien abrió aun más la puerta con tal de permitir que el ninja de cabellos plateados entrara.

Al entrar sus ojos buscaron rápidamente a Anko quien se encontraba recostada en la cama, su piel estaba húmeda debido al sudor, su cabello desordenado y pegado a su frente, mejillas y cuello debido al sudor, su rostro cansado.

_**-Kakashi-**_ susurro sin fuerzas.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes Anko?-**_ le pregunto mientras movía los cabellos que tapaban el rostro de ella.

_**-Cansada-**_ susurro.

_**-Kakashi-**_ dijo Tsunade entrando por otra puerta, el susodicho la miro rápidamente y pudo observar como cargaba un pequeño bulto tapado en sabanas moradas. Tsunade se acerco lentamente hacia la pareja que ansiosos la miraban _**–Anko intenta sentarte-**_ le dijo Tsunade ella solo asintió y Kakashi rápidamente la ayudo a sentarse debido a su cansancio, tras estar cómoda Tsunade se acerco aun mas y le entrego el pequeño bebe a sus padres, los aun temblorosos brazos de Anko sostuvieron al bebe asistida por la ayuda de Kakashi quien también ayudo a sujetarla.

_**-**__** Hakuja Sennin, Baka- **_susurro Anko sonriendo.

_**- ¿Hakuja Sennin?- **_pregunto Kakashi.

_**-Tenía razón, es una niña- **_dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, el ninja de cabellos plateados solo rio bajito y beso la frente de ella aun con la máscara cubriendo su rostro _**–Me debes un beso-**_dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella y que lo encantaba a él.

_**-Es pequeña, y se parece mucho a ti, aunque tiene mi cabello-**_ dijo sonriendo Kakashi –gracias-

_**-Vamos Kakashi, no te pongas sentimental ahora-**_ dijo Anko sonriendo de manera amplia permitiendo ver sus dientes.

_**-Siempre matas los momentos ¿no es así?-**_ dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

_**-Anko debe descansar, ¿podrías sostener a…?-**_ se quedo en silencio esperando a que dijeran el nombre.

_**-Asuka**_ (1)- respondió Anko acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña hija.

_**-Por supuesto-**_ respondió _**–La llevare para que la conozcan, tú debes descansar-**_ le susurro mientras delicadamente tomaba entre sus brazos a su heredera. Ella solo asintió y Kakashi camino hacia el exterior de la sala, sakura abrió la puerta ayudándolo a salir y al hacerlo rápidamente recibió las miradas de todos los presentes quienes se acercaron a mirar.

_**-Es pequeña- dijo Kurenai –**_y se parece mucho a Anko-

_**-A excepción de su cabello-**_ dijo yamato

Tras un rato de que conocieran a la menor de los Hatakes, Kakashi volvió a entrar a la sala, adentro sakura se llevo a la pequeña bebe para darle los últimos cuidados. En cambio el ninja copia se acerco hasta la cama donde dormitaba su mujer, tomo la mano y la acaricio observando cómo dormía plácidamente.

_**-Kakashi-**_ dijo Tsunade a las espaldas de este quien se giro lo suficiente como para verla.

_**-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?-**_ le pregunto al ver la mueca que se formo en el rostro de la hokage.

-_**Deberás volver al campo de batalla, al parecer Madara o tobi, o como se haga llamar, a atacado la central y tu división no puede estar sin su capitán, lo lamento deberás volver ahora-**_ le explico Tsunade mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

_**-Está bien, no hay problemas-**_ respondió apenado volviendo a mirar a Anko.

_**-Asignare a algunos guardias para que estén seguras-**_ dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación.

-_**Anko, Anko-**_ dijo intentando despertarla, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio al ninja plata.

_**-Kakashi, ¿Qué sucede?-**_ pregunto al ver a su esposo.

_**-Debo irme, debo continuar con mi obligación es necesario-**_ bajo su máscara _**–Pero volveré pronto, por ti y por Asuka-**_ lentamente se acerco y le dio un beso a la apenada madre –Lo prometo- susurro al separarse, ella solo asintió _**–Sigue descansando veré a Asuka y me iré- **_se alejo de Anko para entrar a la sala contigua que era unida a esta por una puerta por la cual había salido Asuka en brazos de Sakura.

Al entrar en esta observo una pequeña camilla en donde se encontraba acostada, lentamente se acerco y se inclino lo suficiente como para poder apreciarla mejor, su cabello plateado combinaba perfectamente con los ojos de color chocolate que le encantaban tanto como los de la poseedora original. Bajo lentamente su máscara y beso la frente de la pequeña.

-_**Volveré en cuanto pueda-**_ susurro _**–lo prometo volveré por ti y por tu madre-**_ dijo antes de darle otro beso y subir su máscara para volver a erguirse, la puerta se abrió lentamente y dejo entrar a sakura.

_**-Kakashi-sensei-**_ dijo al ver la presencia de este _**–La llevare a la habitación de Anko-sensei… ¿usted?-**_

_**-Debo volver-**_ dijo mirando a su subordinada.

_**-No se preocupe, estarán bien-**_ dijo sonriendo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-_**Está bien, ya debo irme- **_acaricio la pequeña manito de su hija y se alejo _**–Adiós- **_se despidió de sakura para salir corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta de la aldea.

A la mañana siguiente Anko abrió sus ojos lentamente pues los parpados le pesaban más de lo común, al abrirlos pudo ver el blanco techo sobre ella y por lo cual dedujo que aun se encontraba en el hospital, con la mirada comenzó a buscar a Kakashi pero de pronto recordó.

_**-Se fue- **_susurro.

_**-Anko, ya estas despierta- **_dijo Kurenai a quien no había visto sentada en el sofá que adornada la habitación_** -¿Cómo te sientes?-**_

_**-Mejor que ayer- **_hizo una pausa y suspiro _**-¿Y Asuka?- **_pregunto mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su retoña.

_**-cálmate, Ino le está cambiando ropa- **_le contesto Kurenai jugando con su pequeño hijo que estaba sentado en un andador.

_**-¿Ino?- **_pregunto _**–Pensé que sakura se quedaría-**_

_**-ayer el cuartel general sufrió un ataque y todos tuvieron que salir por lo cual Sakura no podía quedarse y ella se ofreció, será la enfermera de tu hija- **_dijo sonriendo

_**-Así es- **_dijo la rubia entrando al cuarto con la pequeña en sus brazos _**–Aquí esta su hija Anko-sensei-**_ dijo sonriendo se acerco a la cama y Anko se acomodo para sostener a Asuka.

_**-Mira nada más si es la madre primeriza-**_ dijo Yoshino entrando a la habitación.

_**-Yoshino-sama-**_ dijo al ver la presencia de esta –Mebuki-sama-

_**-¿Cómo te sientes?-**_ pregunto esta última.

_**-Mejor-**_ respondió mientras jugaba con la pequeña manito de su hija que la miraba atenta.

_**-Te trajimos algunos regalos-**_ dijo sonriendo Yoshino mientras mostraba unas bolsas que sostenía en sus manos.

_**-No era necesario Yoshino-sama-**_ dijo Anko ante esto.

-Los regalos no se devuelven así que los dejaremos aquí- dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre un mueble.

_**-Es una bebe hermosa-**_ dijo Mebuki acercándose.

_**-Es perfecta-**_ susurro Anko mirándola los ojos de color chocolate se encontraron con los de la pequeña que eran del mismo color y que llamaban tanto la atención pero menos que el cabello plateado heredado del Hatake.

_**-¿Kakashi se despidió de ti?-**_ pregunto Yoshino arreglando algunas cosas

_**-Así es, anoche-**_ respondió algo apenada.

_**-Volverá lo sé-**_ dijo Yoshino sonriéndole intentando calmarla.

_**-Anoche estaba muy nervioso-**_ dijo Mebuki sonriendo.

_**-Nunca lo habíamos visto así-**_ dijo imitando Yoshino.

_**-Si sobreprotegía a sus compañeros lo hará aun mas con ustedes-**_ dijo Mebuki acercándose a Anko.

_**-¿Por qué le da tanto miedo que nos suceda algo?, lo sé es normal,**_ _**pero Kakashi durante el parto estaba más nervioso que yo**_- pregunto Anko.

_**-Por su madre-**_ respondió Mebuki mientras jugaba con la pequeña Asuka.

_**-¿su Oka-san?-**_ cuestiono Anko.

_**-Así es, Arisu-sama (2) murió muy joven por lo cual el no tuvo una figura materna solida, y el no quiere que Asuka pase por lo mismo-**_ respondió Yoshino.

Tras unas horas en que las mujeres y otros la visitaban comenzó a oscurecer, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus hogares para descansar, Anko aun con la bebe extrañada por la sensación de amamantar comenzó a ser vencida por el sueño.

_**-Ya es tarde Anko-sensei, la llevare para que duerman- **_dijo Ino acercándose

_**-Está bien, buenas noches Asu-**_ dijo dándole un beso sobre la frente y Ino la tomo entre los brazos, la vio entrar al otro cuarto, el sueño era más fuerte por lo cual se acomodo y comenzó a dormitar.

_**-Ya es hora de dormir Asuka-**_ dijo la Yamanaka poniendo a la pequeña en la "cuna" _**–Debes dejar descansar a tu mama-**_ continuo mientras la arropaba. Se quedo ahí un rato esperando a que se quedara dormida hasta que lo hizo, después de comprobar de que siguiera durmiendo se retiro de la habitación. Pero al hacerlo fue otra persona quien entro, lentamente se acerco a la cuna en donde yacía durmiendo plácidamente la bebe.

_**-La péquela hija de Anko-**_ siseo _**–Ahora me ayudaras con mi misión-**_

Se inclino dispuesto a tomar a la pequeña pero lo que no espero fue que la puerta por donde había salido la rubia hace un rato volviera a abrirse y entraran dos ninjas.

_**-¡Hanare ve por la niña yo lo atacare!-**_ dijo el Nara, ella solo asintió pero antes de que alcanzara a tomar a la niña el hombre la golpeo y tomo entre brazos a la bebe.

_**-¡No lo ataques o dañaras a la bebe!-**_ le grito, esto alerto a Ino quien no estaba muy lejos, a Anko quien estaba en el otro cuarto y a los anbus que custodiaban, rápidamente corrieron hacia donde se encontraban y Anko aun adormilada se levanto de la cama camino hasta la puerta que unía su habitación con la de su hija y al abrirla entro, al entrar pudo observar a su pequeña hija en manos de su antiguo maestro.

_**-Orochimaru-**_ dijo asustada ante la escena.

_**-Felicitaciones Anko, tu hija es muy sana-**_ siseo Orochimaru _**–Espero que sobreviva al igual que tu-**_ dijo antes de invocar una serpiente que rompió la pared y golpeo a los demás ninjas _**–Nos vemos-**_ dijo antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer en el espeso bosque.

_**-¡Vayamos tras él, Santa envía una alerta!-**_ grito un anbu antes de salir corriendo junto a su escuadrón tras el sennin. Anko sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y antes de que cayera Hanare la sostuvo.

_**-No te preocupes la rescataremos-**_ susurro ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Mientras intentaba que Anko desistiera de la idea de ir tras su hija debido a su estado en la central recibían la alerta.

_**-¡Tsunade-sama!-**_ grito un ninja _**–recibimos una alerta desde Konoha-**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ pregunto asustada acercándose.

_**-Dice que la hija de Hatake-Taicho ha sido secuestrada por…-**_ hizo una pausa y continuo _**–Orochimaru-**_

_**-¿¡Cómo es eso posible?!, se suponía que había muerto en el último ataque-**_ grito el Raikage.

_**-No lo sé-**_ dijo Tsunade _**–Sera mejor que la rescatemos antes de que intente algo estúpido, ustedes vayan tras él, Shiho les dará la ubicación-**_ hizo un sello rápidamente y invoco a Katsuyu _**–Envía el mensaje a todas las unidades, y dile a Naruto que necesito que me lleve tras el-**_ le ordeno a su invocación que rápidamente desapareció en una nube de humo.

_**-Naruto-**_ dijo apareciendo ante el rubio que se encontraba sentado junto con sakura quien curaba alguna de sus heridas

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ le pregunto.

_**-Asuka Hatake ha sido secuestrada por Orochimaru, están a las afueras de Konoha**_- dijo rápidamente ante la sorpresa de ambos.

_**-No está muy lejos- **_susurro sakura.

Entre los blancos brazos de el hombre de ojos peculiares estaba la pequeña bebe de cabellos plateados, cubierta por una manta de el mismo color.

_**-Ahora me ayudaras a vivir para siempre-**_ susurro sonriendo maliciosamente.

Pero el llanto provocado por eso lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente y avanzar nuevamente, saltando de copa en copa e intentando calmar el llanto que atrajo la atención de unos ninjas cercanos.

_**-Naruto ese llanto-**_ dijo la ninja.

_**-Ve a avisar sakura-chan yo lo seguiré-**_ dijo levantándose rápidamente de la roca en la cual ambos estaban sentados, ella lo imito y rápidamente se separaron.

Saltando rápidamente de rama en rama pudo ver la figura familiar para sus ojos y a la vez la pesadilla de muchos, pero lo que llamo aun más su atención fue el pequeño bulto que cargaba y el cabello que sobresalía.

_**-Maldito-**_ le grito lo que provoco que girara para verlo

_**-Uzumaki Naruto… tanto tiempo sin vernos-**_ dijo de una forma macabra.

_**-Deja a esa bebe ahora mismo-**_le grito desespera mente.

_**-¡Jamás… esta bebe es mi futuro!-**_ grito antes de hacer un sello de invocación del cual salieron grandes serpientes.

_**-¡Naruto!-**_ grito un ninja atrás suyo, antes de que esquivara las serpientes aparecieron otras que detuvieron el ataque.

_**-Qué bueno que llegaron-**_dijo sonriendo…

Continuara…

1.-Asuka: :) bueno como les dije soy horrible creando nombres… y bueno lo escribí todo rápidamente así que no tengo tiempo para crear o buscar otro nombre… Gomen!

2.- Arisu: significa Alice y es en honor a mi amiga _Alice Hatake_ :) gracias por tu apoyo :D

Y bueno espero subir continuación pronto un saludo enorme a todos, un abrazo y un beso… ¡cuídense!

~AsukaDattebayo


	26. Chapter 26

_Hola queridos lectores_

_Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de mi loco fanfic y bueno espero que les guste._

_ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene escenas basadas en el manga de Makashi Kishimoto, "Naruto" y si no lo has leído aun te recomiendo que no lo leas…_

_No tengo mucho que decir hoy… emm bueno saludos a todos y Enjoy!_

**Capitulo 26**

_**-Veo que te has dado cuenta-**_dijo al ver la presencia de quien lo había atacado.

_**-¡Devuelve a mi hija, Orochimaru!-**_ grito desesperadamente Anko.

_**-Anko-sensei no se esfuerce nosotros nos encargaremos-**_ dijo Ino sosteniendo a Anko quien aun estaba débil.

_**-Bueno no puedo quedarme más tiempo, me están esperando-**_ dijo el sennin volviendo a girarse y saltando de rama en rama

_**-No lo dejare que dañe a Asuka, pero cuídese-**_ dijo Naruto ahora persiguiendo a Orochimaru.

Mientras Naruto iba tras el antiguo sensei de Anko, Kakashi se encontraba en medio de una pelea hasta que una pequeña explosión lo hizo reaccionar para mirar de donde provenía.

_**-Kakashi-**_ llamo la atención del shinobi quien tras un golpe mortal a un zetsu corrió hasta donde se encontraba la babosa _**–Su hija ha sido secuestrada, en estos momentos Naruto está persiguiendo a Orochimaru-**_ le explico

_**-Asuka-**_ susurro asustado _**–Iré por ella-**_ dijo girándose dispuesto para correr

_**-Ellos vienen hacia acá-**_ dijo la babosa

De pronto el estruendo casi ensordecedor lo hizo voltear la mirada al causante del ruido. Nada más ni nada menos que Tobi, quien se encontraba parado a unos metros de él, el Uchiha al sentir la presencia del ninja copia volteo a verlo, fijamente observo al ninja que se encontraba a unos metros de él, con una mirada llena de odio y rencor y que a pesar de que quería salir corriendo tras su hija el misterioso ninja ataco nuevamente provocando que la explosión lo hiciera caer a unos metros más.

_**-Maldito-**_ dijo levantándose dificultosamente. De pronto nuevamente la explosión y este desapareció, pero no fue el único Orochimaru desapareció frente a los orbes azules del ninja que lo perseguía.

_**-¡Mierda!-**_ exclamo el ninja golpeando el tronco del árbol en donde se encontraba parado.

_**-Naruto-**_ susurro Anko quien se encontraba a las espaldas de este.

_**-No se preocupes Anko-sensei, encontrare a Asuka-**_ dijo Naruto volteando a ver –_**Ahora será mejor que vaya por Kakashi-sensei**_-

_**-iré contigo-**_ se apresuro la mujer de ojos color chocolate.

_**-Aun no está bien-**_ intento decir el ninja de cabellos dorados

_**-No me importa, iré te guste o no-**_ dijo de forma amenazadora a él no le quedaba otra por lo cual se acerco a donde se encontraba la esposa de su maestro y tras unos sellos ambos desaparecieron en un nube de humo.

_**-¡Kakashi!-**_ escucho a sus espaldas.

_**-Anko-**_ rápidamente la mujer de cabellos violetas corrió hacia donde se encontraba su esposo y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar lo abrazo fuertemente, tras esto él le correspondió al abrazo.

_**-Kakashi, ese maldito tiene a Asuka- **_dijo entre sollozos.

_**-Lo sé Anko, me lo acaban de informar, cálmate iré por ella- **_dijo mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la kunoichi –_**Te dije que no permitiré que nada le suceda ni a ella ni a ti- **_dijo dándole un beso sobre la cabeza aun con la máscara puesta.

_**-Hatake-Taicho-**_ el mencionado miro al Yamanaka que había pronunciado su nombre _**–Hemos recibido información de la División de Pelea a Larga Distancia ha divisado al sennin Orochimaru y a Tobi-**_ dijo mientras leía un mensaje que sostenía en su mano.

_**-Hatake-Taicho-**_ dijo otro ninja ahora Kakashi fijo su mirada en quien repitió su nombre _**-La División Especial de Batalla también ha visualizado a Orochimaru, a tobi y al parecer Madara- **_continuo.

_**-Kakashi- **_susurro Anko.

_**-No te preocupes- **_beso nuevamente la cabeza de la mujer _**–Dame las coordenadas iremos ahora mismo- **_ordeno Kakashi.

_**-A 20 kilómetros del campo principal-**_ el Hatake solo asintió.

_**-Anko-**_ la susodicha se separo lo suficiente como para mirarlo _**–Se que será inútil decirte que te quedes, pero iras y te llevaras a Asuka a penas la rescate, sin importar que, tu solo debes irte con nuestra hija-**_

_**-Está bien-**_ susurro.

_**-Bueno vamos, no podemos perder tiempo**_- dijo ella asintió y se separaron _**–Toma-**_ le paso un abrigo_**- Si vas a venir te cuidaras-**_ dijo mirándola fijamente, ella simplemente asintió y se puso una gran polera del ninja que tenia mangas largas y cubría su brazos desnudos debido a que solo vestía un pantalón típico ninja y una polera de tirantes negras además de sus sandalias y su cabello peinado en su típica coleta _**-¡Naruto!-**_ grito el ninja.

_**-Está bien vamos**_- dijo rápidamente se agruparon los ninjas que iban a acompañar a la pareja en el rescate de la hija de ambos, tras unos sellos el ninja los invoco a través de otro clon que esperaba en el lugar.

Antes de que ellos llegaran el sennin aun con la bebe en brazos se acerco a los dos Uchihas, listo con esto atraeré a Naruto y a Kakashi.

_**-¿Kakashi?-**_ pregunto el ninja de la máscara.

_**-Así es-**_ dijo el ninja mientras miraba los orbes de color chocolate que lo observaban atentamente pues la inocencia de la pequeña no asimilaba el peligro que corría en los brazos del antiguo sensei de su madre _**–Es su hija-**_ el ninja de peculiares ojos se acerco rápidamente tras las palabras de él.

_**-Dámela-**_ le ordeno.

_**-La necesito**_- siseo el antiguo compañero de Tsunade.

_**-Yo aun mas-**_ lo miro seriamente, el antiguo alumno del tercer hokage le entrego a la pequeña que jugaba con sus propias manos de manera inocente y observaba atenta a quienes estaban a su alrededor. Tras esto el estallido de una invocación llamo la atención de los hombres.

_**-Está bien se quedaran atrás, solo en caso de ataque ustedes apoyaran-**_ ordeno el ninja de cabellos plateados _**–Tu te quedaras aquí y no se hable más- **_le dijo a su esposa que sin más opciones obedeció quedándose tras un gran árbol.

Lentamente camino hacia donde se encontraban los Uchihas y el ninja renegado además de su subordinado, los cuatros causantes de la guerra reunidos, aunque rápidamente fijo su mirada en Orochimaru pudo ver que este no cargaba a su pequeña hija, por lo cual rápidamente la busco hasta encontrarla en los brazos de Tobi.

_**-Tenemos compañía-**_ dijo Madara viendo la presencia de el ninja de cabellos plateados. El ninja de particular mascara se giro a observar al ninja _**-Será mejor que acabemos con esto-**_dijo nuevamente el ex ninja de Konoha. Tobi miraba atentamente a la bebe, lentamente toco el pequeño cabello plateado, volteo a mirar al desesperado padre y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar ataco aun con la bebe en brazos. Rápidamente se movió evitando que el ataque lo afectara a él.

_**-¡Anko vete yo me hare cargo!-**_le dijo Kakashi al esquivar el ataque del katon que había lanzado el misterioso Uchiha.

_**-¡No lo hare, no los dejare solos!-**_grito desesperadamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hija. Tras esto se asusto tras sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

_**-Anko-sensei aléjese a un lugar seguro yo me encargare-ttebayo-**_ dijo Naruto sonriendo cuando esta volteo a ver quien tocaba su hombro, y ahí estaba el héroe de Konoha sonriéndole intentando calmarla.

_**-Yo iré con ellos tu solo quédate atrás junto a los demás-**_ dijo Gai quien se encontraba parado atrás de el rubio. Ella solo asintió y rápidamente miro de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los Uchihas, en especial a tobi quien aun sostenía a su hija en sus brazos mientras Kakashi permanecía mirando fijamente a la misma persona que a su mujer.

_**-Vamos Gai-sensei-**_ dijo antes de soltar el hombro y caminar hacia donde se encontraba su sensei borrando así su agradable sonrisa y formar una expresión seria en su rostro –B, vamos- dijo al ver la llegada del otro Jinchuriki.

-Ustedes lo atacaran, yo iré por Asu- les indico el ninja que copia, ambos solo asintieron.

Naruto y Gai rápidamente se lanzaron contra tobi, quien rápidamente invoca al Gedo Mazo, ante la presencia de esta Kakashi se centra en la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior, evitando que esta dañara a Asuka, trata de usar el Kamui en la estatua tratando de quitarle la cabeza, sin embargo, la estatua parece haber anulado el ataque que deja confundido al ninja copia.

A continuación, infunde un kunai con su Elemento Rayo y luego le pide a B para lanzarlo. El lanzamiento de él a través del campo de batalla, Kakashi corta fácilmente a través de una roca que le separaba de Naruto y luego lanza el kunai en Tobi. Con el lanzamiento kunai, Tobi se convierte en intangible y entonces desvía el kunai hacia Naruto. Kakashi utiliza el Kamui, una vez más a la distancia sobre el kunai, desapareciéndolo. Finalmente los tres ninjas de Konoha se reagrupan, justo en ese momento una pequeña grieta aparece en la máscara de Tobi quien en todo momento cubrió a la pequeña Hatake evitando que saliera dañada ante los ojos sorprendido de todos los ninjas debido al cuidado que tuvo.

_**-Esa grieta no fue hecha por tu ataque- **_se dirigió hacia Naruto _**–La grieta era demasiado fuerte que ha sido hecha por un impacto de esa manera- **_explico consciente de lo que había hecho la herida en la máscara _**–Tengo una idea, ayúdenme-**_ les explico de modo que el ninja enmascarado no escuchara y asintieron.

Escalan la mano de B quien ante la aparición Gedo Mazo se había convertido en y los tres ninjas fueron lanzadas por el campo de batalla, y después de Gai y Naruto, respectivamente, atacaron a Tobi, justo después de que el hombre enmascarado pase a través del Rasengan de Naruto cubriendo con su brazo el rostro de la pequeña, Kakashi utiliza el Kamui sobre él una vez más, pero esta vez sobre el Rasengan de Naruto. Luego la manga derecha de Tobi fue desgarrada, la hipótesis de Kakashi era correcta y se dio cuenta de que Tobi no estaba utilizando dos técnicas diferentes para la deformación del Espacio Tiempo y la intangibilidad, sino que era una sola técnica. Kakashi le explica a Naruto el próximo plan de modo que el no escuchara, el ninja rápidamente entró en el Modo Bestia con Cola y se fue contra Tobi.

Naruto en medio de la pelea indica que él no estaba solo, que tenía a Kurama, a Bee, a Gai y a Kakashi. Éste último se siente contento de tener de subordinado a Naruto. Naruto crea un Clon, el cual usando un Rasengan ataca a Tobi. Kakashi usa el Kamui, haciendo desaparecer al Clon y provocando que se debilitara y que su ojo con el Sharingan empezara a sangrar. Anko al ver esto asustada intento acercarse pero rápidamente sakura la detuvo tomando con su mano el brazos de ella y negándole con la cabeza le señalo que no fuera.

El verdadero Naruto usa una Bomba Biju obligando a Tobi a desaparecer, y encontrándose cara a cara con el Clon de Naruto, el cual golpea rompiendo la máscara, al caer los miles de pequeños pedazos se pudo apreciar el rostro familiar para el ninja de cabellos plateados, ese rostro que genero tanta sorpresa al ninja que absorto se detuvo a mirarlo. Ante sus ojos la imagen que nunca pensó volver a ver, y esto era peor aún, en los brazos de el sostenía a la pequeña bebe quien dormía plácidamente ante el cansancio de sus llantos.

_**-Obito-**_ susurro…

**-Continuara-**

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado… se que fue algo confuso todo ._._

_Pero quede sin inspiración de cómo describir la pelea que sucede en el manga (no recuerdo los números en estos momentos… pero son los últimos que han salido) y mi amigo me ayudo…_

_Emmm… el fanfic lo he basado en el manga por eso también e retrasado algunas cosas… obviamente NO será igual que el manga ya que adaptare todo a mi historia :) y bueno si… aquí también es Obito ._. Cuestione el hecho de dejarlo como antagonista pero aquí va…_

_Son 4 quienes deberán enfrentar (Obito, Madara, Orochimaru y Kabuto) y bueno será algo largo ._. _

_Mmmm… bueno eso xD adiós cuídense muchísimo_

_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	27. Chapter 27

_¡Hola!_

_¿Cómo están?, espero que bien o mejor aun… Súper híper mega bien_

_(Inner: supercalifragilisticoespiali doso)_

_Asu: baka ¬¬_

_Bueno continuando con este mensaje :) emmm… bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 27 O_O! y bueno disculpen por no subir ayer pero tenía muchas tareas D:_

_(Inner: los profesores no nos quieren)_

_Asu: estamos de acuerdo en algo! Y bueno etto mañana no hay conti ya que tengo que salir a la casa de una amiga y no sé a qué hora volveré quizás la suba en la madrugada pero no estoy segura._

_Y bueno eso… Enjoy!_

**Capitulo 27**

El Uchiha sonrió ante la mención de su nombre, acerco aun mas a la bebe hacia sí mismo y acaricio la pequeña cabeza.

_**-Puedes llamarme por el nombre que quieras para mí no significa nada-**_dijo embozando una sonrisa.

_**-¿Cómo sobreviviste?-**_ pregunto aun asustado el ninja copia sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su pequeña hija.

-_**Si sobreviví o no, no es importan, sin embargo**_** -** miro a la pequeña y volvió a mirar a su antiguo compañero _**–Si realmente quieres saber por qué…-**_

_**-¡Kakashi!-**_ grito desesperadamente Gai intentando hacer reaccionar a Kakashi quien se mantenía inmóvil en su posición.

_**-Es porque…dejaste a rin morir- **_Kakashi sorprendido lo miro lo cual no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha que al ver la expresión del ninja que copia continuo _** -No pongas esa cara Kakashi-**_

_**-¿Me vas a culpar?-**_ le pregunto aun con sorpresa.

_**-No tiene sentido culpar a esta realidad inútil, no estoy interesado en este mundo que va a desaparecer**_**- **dijo acomodando entre sus brazos a la bebe que a pesar de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se veía envuelta en un profundo sueño.

_**-¡Kakashi-sensei, no sé lo que paso entre este tipo y usted pero no es momento para ponerse deprimido, escuchare la historia más tarde, ahora es importante evitar que dañe a Asuka!-**_grito Naruto sacando de su trance a Kakashi.

_**-Así que se llama Asuka-**_ sonrió y miro a Madara quien solo observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho aquel reencuentro.

_**-¡No Obito, ella es mi hija, por favor déjala!-**_ grito desesperadamente el padre de ojos diferentes.

_**-Dejare morir a quien tanto amas como tú lo hiciste con rin-**_ dijo volteando a verlo.

**-¡Kakashi!-** grito Anko intentando volver en si a su pareja quien solo se mantenía inmóvil y pasmado ante las palabras de su ex compañero.

_**-¡Kakashi-sensei!- **_le grito desesperadamente Naruto haciéndolo reaccionar rápidamente aun así no quito el pensamiento de culpabilidad en su mente_** –Debemos salvar a su hija, no importa el pasado solo importa el futuro, el futuro de todos, su futuro, el de su familia, el futuro de su hija- **_grito tras esto el ninja volvió completamente en sí.

_**-Debías protegerla, la amaba, confié en ti y tú la dejaste morir, más bien la mataste- **_los ojos de Kakashi no podían expresar mas sorpresa que la de su indescriptible expresión en su rostro que demostraba su asombro, miedo y terror

_**-¡No es así!-**_ grito el ninja.

_**-¡No me mientas, te vi, vi como la atravesabas con tu chidori!-**_ grito eufórico y enojado el Uchiha _**–Lo vi con mi propio ojo, aquel que posees, aquel que pensé que usarías para protegerla-**_

_**-No es así, tu no entiendes-**_ intento decir el ninja.

_**-Estaba ahí, vi como tu brazo atravesaba su cuerpo, como ella daba su último suspiro, como la mataste-**_ dijo el ninja esta vez con un tono aun mas enojado, tomo a Asuka solamente con una mano y con la libre hizo las posiciones de manos necesarias para realizar otro Katon katon goukakyuu no jutsu el cual dirigió a los ninjas que rápidamente lo esquivaron.

_**-Maldición, Kakashi-sensei debemos rescatarla antes de que empeore, son cuatro contra nosotros-**_ dijo Naruto.

_**-Solamente uno, ya que los otros no han atacado-**_ dijo Gai.

_**-Lo harán si es necesario-**_ dijo Kakashi –_**Lo atacare, Naruto tu rescatas a Asuka y la llevas con Anko-**_ continuo

_**-Anko-**_ susurro Obito _**–Ahora lo recuerdo, ella es la madre de tu hija-**_ continuo el ninja mirando a la pequeña que aun descansaba en sus brazos _**–Debí suponer que te quedarías con ella… después de todo siempre te gusto… y eso hizo sufrir a Rin más de lo que crees-**_ explico normalizando su temple.

_**-No metas a Anko en esto-**_ dijo enojado

-Ella provoco el dolor de Rin, ella debería pagar también- dijo sonriendo de manera sínica.

_**-No te atrevas-**_ amenazo Kakashi.

_**-Aunque no la necesito, se que con ella- **_dijo refiriendo a Asuka a quien miro _**–Es suficiente como para que ambos sufran-**_

_**-¡Obito, es mi hija por favor no le hagas daño!- **_grito eufórico _**-¡¿Dónde quedo el Obito Uchiha amigables, el que jamás dañaría a nadie si no fuera necesario?!- **_vocifero caminando lentamente.

_**-El no existe, el murió junto a nuestra amistad ese día que mataste a Rin- **_respondió de la misma manera provocando que la bebe comenzara a llorar, instintivamente meció un poco para que se calmara ya que el llanto comenzó a ser molestoso.

_**-Mira nada mas si es el dobe- **_dijo una voz a sus espaldas

_**-¡Sasuke!- **_grito sorprendido.

-_**Al fin llegas- **_dijo Obito volteando a ver al Uchiha.

_**-Mmm… bueno… me perdí en el sendero de la vida-**_ dijo de manera burlona y tranquila a la vez tras ver la presencia de su ex -sensei.

_**-Bueno necesito que te encargues de Naruto, debo terminar algunos asuntos pendientes- **_dijo Obito volteando a ver al número uno ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca: Naruto Uzumaki

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo acercándose pero el llamativo cabello de la bebe que cargaba en brazos su pariente llamo su atención _**-¿Quién es?-**_ pregunto refiriéndose a la bebe.

_**-Pregúntale a tu antiguo sensei-**_ respondió lo cual dejo en claro al Uchiha.

_**-Veo que no perdió tiempo Kakashi-**_ continuo tras ver a la bebe y a él, continuo caminando hacia el Uzumaki que se encontraba inmóvil y pasmado ante la presencia de su amigo.

_**-Zetsu-**_ dijo el ninja de cabello negro y ojos desiguales, rápidamente apareció -Has lo que te dije- el ser rápidamente obedeció y tras desaparecer en la tierra un gran forado se abrió haciendo caer a Naruto y Sasuke, además de dejar a Kakashi del otro lado solo con los otros ninjas.

_**-¡Naruto!-**_ grito sakura corriendo hacia donde se había hecho el forado de tierra y se agacho para mirar, ahí pudo observar a su pareja y a su antiguo amor de escuela parados unos frente al otro incesantemente comenzó a gritar tras ver que el Uchiha se acercaba hacia Naruto quien se mantenía inmóvil tras levantarse debido a la caída.

_**-Madara- **_le llamo la atención el sennin al legendario ninja.

_**-¿Qué quieres Orochimaru?-**_ le pregunto despreocupadamente aun sin quitar la mirada de encima a los antiguos compañeros.

_**-Necesito que me consigas a la mujer de el-**_ dijo refiriéndose a la ahora esposa del Hatake.

_**-¿Para qué, y por qué no envías a algunos de tus subordinados?- **_pregunto seriamente.

_**-La necesito para recuperar mi chakra y así poder realizar la técnica- **_le explico el ninja de cabellera negra.

_**-Ya veo, dame un momento-**_ dijo mientras buscaba con su mirada a la ninja a la cual encontró escondida tras un gran árbol, en un rápido movimiento desapareció en una nube de humo similar a la que apareció tras la mujer de cabellos morados y que al dispersarse mostro su figura macabra, rápidamente y asustada se giro y intento atacarlo pero era Uchiha Madara, olvido ese pequeño detalle, bueno no tan pequeño ya que rápidamente con su mano agarro el cuello delgado de la mujer y a pesar de que rápidamente lo ninjas reaccionaron no fue lo suficiente ya que el velozmente se dirigió al mismo campo de batalla en el cual se encontraba hace un rato.

_**-¡Anko!-**_ grito asustado al ver la escena.

_**-Ka-kashi-**_ dijo entre cortado.

_**-Orochimaru aquí esta lo que necesitabas –**_dijo Madara y aun con su mano agarrando el delgado cuello de ella se acerco al sennin quien rápidamente sonrió.__

Su mente no comprendía las razones del por qué le había tocado esa vida, al igual hace unos años atrás ahora era una actualización de todos los problemas que alguna vez lo aquejaron, ahora su padre descansaba en paz después de que este lo perdonara, su mejor amigo quien pensó que estaba muerto demostraba todo lo contrario, la niña que siempre amo y protegió ahora era su mujer y madre de su primera hija, su pequeña heredera de cabellos plateados al igual que él, su padre y su madre y con esos característicos ojos de color caramelo que amaba de la mujer que le había robado corazón y por ultimo su antiguo equipo estaba reunido, ¿Por qué se cuestionaba esto?, bueno lo primero era lo único que se mantenía bien, ya que su ex compañero era el responsable de toda la guerra, el tener a Anko y a su hija habían creados dos nuevos puntos débiles que para mala suerte de él, sus enemigos habían descubierto y ahora amenazaban con dañarlas, ahora sus dos mujeres estaban peligro, óbito cargaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña Asuka que miraba atentamente el rostro del ex compañero de su padre y a Anko quien se encontraba inconsciente mientras Madara la cargaba con un solo brazo y por ultimo su antiguo equipo 7 reunido pero no de la mejor manera, Sasuke y Naruto a punto de enfrentarse en una batalla que no daba muchas esperanzas de que terminara bien y sakura quien llamaba a gritos a Naruto con tal de que no siguiera avanzando hacia el Uchiha. Rápidamente volvió en sí.

_**-Ahora pagaras, aunque no te preocupes aunque las salves este mundo igual se terminara-**_dijo sacando un kunai desde su gabardina y rápidamente la dirigió hacia la pequeña bebe.

Continuara…

_Discúlpenme por que sea muy corto pero estoy algo ocupada y debo terminar algunos asuntos pendientes para poder continuar…_

_Así que hasta aquí los dejo y bueno cuídense! La continuación muy pronto_


	28. Chapter 28

_¡Hola!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Bueno, yo castigada u.u_

_Así que no habrá continuación por un tiempo, NO cancelare el fanfic… sería la peor escoria del mundo D:, pero me demorare ya que escribo todo a través de mi celular lo cual envió a mi correo y corrijo en los segundos de computador que tengo… en realidad no tengo compu pero aproveche el tiempo xD, así que aquí les dejo la conti disculpen si es muy poco pero compréndanme u.u_

_Para más información lean mi perfil u.u_

_Así que sin más que decir les dejo la continuación_

**Capitulo 28**

**-¡Mátame a mí!-** exclamo Kakashi

**-¿Estás seguro?-** dijo tras detener su intento de acuchillar a la pequeña de ojos de tono choco latoso

**-Sí, solo hazlo, pero deja a mi hija y a mi mujer tranquilas-** dijo arrodillándose

**-Hatake Kakashi, ¿Así pensabas que sería tu final?-** lentamente dio unos sutiles pasos hacia el ninja copia **-Arrodillado frente a mí, rindiéndote para salvar la vida de dos simples mujeres-** cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se inclino para observarlo, Kakashi en cambio en ningún momento dejo de mirar a la pequeña que sin entender nada observaba cada detalle a su alrededor y a la mujer que asustada se encontraba ahora arrodillada en el suelo mirando aterrorizada la escena mientras era sujetada por el cuello por una serpiente de Orochimaru que amenazaba con estrangularla si llegaba a moverse.

**-No-** dejo caer sus brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo de forma pesada debido a su cansancio **-Pero por ellas moriría de cualquier forma con tal de salvarlas-** sonrió melancólico

**-Te has vuelto débil Kakashi-** sonrió

**-No, es solo que no me quiero volver la peor escoria que haya existido por dejar morir a las personas que tanto amo-** respondió sonriendo al ver a la pequeña que con inocencia sonreía y estiraba los brazos **-Además son mis dos mujeres y les prometí que arriesgaría todo por ellas-**

**-¡Kakashi, no!-** grito eufórica y asustada Anko **-¡Por favor no, no te sacrifiques, saldremos de esta ambos, juntos como una familia- **Anko desesperada y totalmente asustada comenzó a derramar lagrimas que no pasaron desapercibido por su esposo quien rápidamente cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando ver el sufrimiento de su amada **-Kakashi... Por favor... No nos puedes dejar solas... Prometiste que siempre estarías junto a mí... Junto a Asu... Kakashi saldremos de es-**

**-¡Basta Anko!-** grito Kakashi **-No hay otra opción, no lo hagas más difícil-**

**-Lo vi venir-** dijo sonriendo de una manera burlona

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** pregunto seriamente

**-A que no elegirías a Rin por ella-** dijo haciendo énfasis en Anko** –Para ella siempre tenias una sonrisa-** rio en tono sarcástico **-Bueno lo que se le llame sonrisa, debido a tu extraña mascara, en cambio aunque Rin te ayudara y apoyara jamás le sonreíste-** explico seriamente -Pero dejémonos de hablar-

**-Obito-** el susodicho lo miro seriamente **-Si me vas a matar déjame llevar a Asuka con Anko para que se vayan ambas a un lugar seguro, por favor, no quiero que vean lo que me harás-**

**-Aunque me encantaría que vieran como te matare, es innecesario ahora-** tomo delicadamente la mano de la bebe **-Es lamentable que tengas que pasar por esto por culpa de tu padre-**

**-Obito-** nuevamente el Uchiha miro al ninja copia nuevamente sin soltar la pequeña mano -**Déjame llevarla por última vez, no huiré, no pondré en riesgo las vidas de ambas-**

El Uchiha dudo por unos segundos pero el gran estruendo de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el acantilado formado por zetsu para la batalla Uzumaki-Uchiha lo hizo reaccionar y solo asintió, el Hatake lentamente se levanto lentamente y se acerco a su ex compañero quien lentamente le entrego a la pequeña que con dificultad pudo hacer que soltara su dedo, el hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha lentamente camino hacia Anko seguido de Obito quien vigilaba cada movimiento del ninja copia quien solo acariciaba delicadamente las mejillas de su pequeña heredera que atenta lo miraba y estiraba sus pequeños brazos intentando alcanzarlo, cuando llego a esta frente a Anko se arrodillo aun con Asuka en brazos, Obito miro a Orochimaru, quien rápidamente entendió la orden y sin ninguna otra opción soltó el amarre que su serpiente mantenía, dejando así libre el cuello de su antigua alumna, quien rápidamente abrazo a ambos peli-plateados.

**-Kakashi, no nos dejes solas, por favor Hatake-** susurro besando sobre la máscara a Kakashi, besos de desesperación y temor.

**-Anko-** tomo a Asuka con una mano y con la ahora libre tomo el mentón de la peli-morada -**Cálmate, no lo hagas mas difícil, se que hacer tu solo vete con Asuka a un lugar seguro-** susurro Anko solo asintió temerosa y Kakashi le entrego a Asuka, quien sin entender miraba a sus padres.

**-Kakashi, por favor, aunque no lo prometas te pido que intentes volver con nosotras-** dijo la señora Hatake arropando del clima a su pequeña hija

**-Lo intentare, tu solo cuídate y cuida de nuestra hija-** lentamente bajo su máscara ante la sorpresa y miedo de Anko, lentamente se acerco y la beso, un beso agridulce ya que a pesar de que cada beso era bien recibido por parte de su amada este tenía un sabor amargo ya que era un beso de despedida, cuando el beso se rompió ambos ninjas se miraron por un segundo hasta que Kakashi se inclino lo suficiente como para besar la pequeña frente de su **hija -Te amo, ahora vete- **susurro colocando nuevamente la máscara en su lugar evitando que alguien mas además de Anko y su pequeña heredera miraran su rostro.

Anko rápidamente se levanto ayudada por Kakashi, lo beso sobre la máscara y dio unos pasos alejándose de el ninja que copia y guiada por Obito camino hasta estar al borde de precipicio en el cual se podía observar la batalla que aun continuaba entre Naruto y Sasuke, Yamato rápidamente se acerco y tras unas posiciones de mano hizo un puente de madera por el cual paso rápidamente Anko, al llegar al otro lado volteo a ver a Kakashi quien en ningún momento le quito la mirada de encima en ningún momento.

**-Buena suerte- **susurro antes de acercarse a la hokage que rápidamente la examino.

**-¿En dónde estábamos Kakashi**?- dijo volteando a verlo **–Ah, verdad en que te matare-** rápidamente corrió hacia el Hatake quien se mantenía inmóvil.

**-Si este es mi final, también será el tuyo-** dijo Kakashi antes de ponerse en posición de ataque.

-**Eso ya lo veremos- **sonrió y rápidamente ambos atacaron, Kakashi formando un Raikiri y Obito un extraño ataque que silenciosamente pronuncio. Ambos rápidamente se dirigieron uno en contra del otro hasta que ambos ataque chocaron.

**-¡Kakashi!-** grito Anko, el polvo rápidamente se levanto nublando la visión de todo alrededor de las personas.

**-Me subestimaste-** dijo adoloridamente el ninja poseedor de un solo sharingan.

**-Continuara-**

Y bueno es todo por ahora hasta que pueda subir la continuación u.u

¡Así que espero que me disculpen! Y cuídense mucho…

Nos vemos :)


	29. Chapter 29

_¡Hola!_

_! Gomen por el atraso en la actualización y por el poco contenido pero no tengo tiempo y medios para continuar haciendo más capítulos por lo cual el fin se acerca quizás queda capítulos mas pero no podre ni alargare más aun este fanfic debido a mi castigo u.u_

_Espero que comprendan esto y que me perdonen… aun así no significa que no escriba mas ya que tengo One-shots y he comenzado otros fanfics :) así que por el momento debo comportarme y sacarme mejores calificaciones para poder continuar con mi hobby_

_Así que eso y realmente no sé cuantos capítulos quedan ya que hice modificaciones u.u así que disfruten lo que va quedando y ¡espero que les guste!_

**Capitulo 29**

_**-Y tú a mi-**_ susurro.

La gran nube de escombros y polvo que se había levantado tras el choque de ambos ataques comenzaba a desvanecerse dejando así ver a ambos ninjas, estaban uno frente a otro, ambas manos juntas pero en forma de puños chocando así sus dedos y nudillos ensangrentados por los ataques, ambas miradas de desiguales ojos estaban una en contra de la otra de modo desafiante.

_**-Kakashi-**_ susurro Anko al ver a su amado ninja.

_**-Anko debemos alejarnos, no es seguro- **_dijo yamato haciendo referencia al devastador, aterrador y horroroso panorama.

_**-Está bien-**_ susurro volviendo a ver a Asuka quien comenzaba a quedarse dormida nuevamente entre los brazos de Anko quien volvió a arroparla volteando hacia donde se encontraban los demás, dio lentos y sutiles pasos mientras la multitud de ninja se separaban para dejar el camino libre a madre e hija, esta primera volteo nuevamente a ver a su esposo y suspiro para continuar con su camino a la base aun así sin dejar de preocuparse por su peli plateado que se encontraba aun en la misma posición hasta que el chakra atrás suyo comenzó a moverse, volteo a ver a Madara quien se había dado vuelta y comenzaba a dar pasos alejándose de ambos.

_**-¡Detente ahí maldito!-**_ grito furioso y giro para verlo despreocupándose de Obito quien se sorprendió ante esto _**-¡pelea conmigo maldito!-**_

_**-Tú no eres oponente para mí-**_ dijo de manera seria y despreocupada.

_**-Jamás le des la espalda al enemigo-**_ susurro de manera amenazante y de pronto recordó que había dejado a su antiguo compañero a sus espaldas y quien rápidamente lo golpeo cuando volteo a observarlo, golpeándolo de lleno en la mejilla y haciéndolo caer de forma estrepitosa al suelo.

_**-Obito-**_ el ninja miro a Madara quien lo había llamado _**- Veré como van el Uzumaki y Sasuke- **_dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

_**-Naruto lo matara-**_ susurro

_**-Lo sobrevaloras-**_ contesto

_**-Es mi mejor alumno-**_ respondió poniéndose de pie y movió sutilmente la máscara limpiando la sangre que cubría esta, la sangre que había brotado de sus labios debido por el golpe perpetrado por el Uchiha.

_**-Bueno no continuemos con esto- dijo**_ acercándose lentamente al ninja que ahora estaba de pie _**-Tengamos nuestra batalla final-**_ dijo sonriendo

_**-Si así lo quieres-**_ arreglo sus ropas _**-Así será-**_

Rápidamente ambos volvieron a hacer diversas técnicas que fracasaron y desvanecieron en los choques de estos. Hasta que finalmente uno de todos estos ataques provoco la caída de ambos, pero a diferencia de las otras caídas, esta fue aun más dolorosa, las heridas de ambos, en especial las de Kakashi, dejaron a ambos incapacitados por unos largos segundos, el Hatake lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir como el chakra de alguien se movía en dirección hacia su persona, al abrirlos lo suficiente como para poder distinguir entre el polvo pudo observar la familiar y odiada figura de Orochimaru quien lo observo por unos segundos hasta que saco una gran katana que mantenía sostenida contra su espalda, y rápidamente ataco a Kakashi que debido a las heridas se había mantenido inmóvil y adolorido pero antes de que la espada alcanzara a tocar la piel del hijo de sahumó, un fuerte golpe azoto la espalda del sennin golpeándolo de tal manera que cayó alejado de ambos.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ pregunto sorprendido

_**-Discúlpame-**_ susurro

_**-¿Que mierda haces aquí?-**_ pregunto asombrado y enojado a la vez

_**-No pelearas solo contra ellos dos-**_ le respondió ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

_**-¿Y Asuka?-**_ le pregunto asustado

_**-Esta con los demás, Tsunade-sama la examinara**_- le respondió

_**-Anko, vete es peligroso-**_ dijo a la ninja que sorpresivamente lo ayudo

_**-Dejemos las peleas maritales para después-**_ dijo algo molesta -_**Asuka está en buenas manos y no te dejare solo-**_

_**-Está bien obstinada, pero para la próxima si te digo que te vayas, te irás-**_ dijo buscando con la mirada a Obito

_**-Está bien, tu encárgate de Obito yo lo hare de Orochimaru- **_dijo alejándose hacia donde se encontraba el sennin el cual dificultosamente se ponía de pie tras recibir el fuerte golpe pero rápidamente Anko invoco las serpientes que deslizándose hacia él lo atraparon rodeando así su extremidades inmovilizándolo.

_**-Mitarashi... Disculpa Hatake Anko- **_se autocorrigió el antiguo compañero de Jiraya

_**-Te atreviste a tocar a mi hija- **_dijo amenazadoramente acercándose hacia el

_**-Era necesario para traerte hacia mi- **_dijo embozando una malévola sonrisa _**-Además el que te refugiaras con las serpientes fue un gran impedimento para llegar a ti-**_

_**-Eres un maldito infeliz- **_dijo apretando su mandíbula

_**-Veo que tú esposa- **_esta última palabra la dijo con un tono de asco _**-Es quien manda en la relación- **_continúo mirando al ninja de cabellos plateados

_**-Obito… ¿Por qué seguiste a alguien como Madara?-**_ pregunto acercándose lentamente.

_**-No hay nada de qué hablar, solo terminemos con todo esto-**_ dijo seriamente sin moverse de su lugar.

_**-No hay otra opción-**_ susurro y rápidamente se lanzo contra Obito tras desarrollar un Chidori en su mano, pero antes de que chocara contra su antiguo compañero este rápidamente lo hizo desaparecer. _**–Tsk mierda-**_

_**-Tengo la ventaja de ver todo lo que tu veas-**_ dijo moviéndose rápidamente.

_**-Entonces así fue como sabias todo lo que sucedía en la aldea, ¿o me equivoco?-**_ pregunto volteando a verlo.

_**-Una vez más aciertas Kakashi**_- sonrió de manera burlona _**–Gracias a ti he podido llevar a cabo mi plan ese ojo fue casi como una bendición-**_

_**-¿Casi?-**_ pregunto sorprendido.

_**-Así es, ya que debido a ese ojo pude ver como matabas a Rin-**_ susurro con nostalgia y tristeza el nombre de quien fuera su amada.

_**-No sabes lo que realmente sucedió, ¿No es así?-**_ pregunto volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

_**-Ya nada importa, ella murió pero le reconstruiré este mundo para volverlo un mundo sin odio, venganza y mal, un mundo perfecto para ella-**_ le explico.

_**-Veo que no perdiste tiempo Orochimaru**_- susurro acercándose_** –Ahora eres el subordinado de Madara, que bajo has caído-**_

_**-¡Yo no soy el subordinado de nadie**_!- grito con enojo.

_**-Lo eres o lo eras mejor dicho, por que cuando acabe contigo quedaras en el recuerdo y nada más-**_ dijo sacando un kunai de su ropa.

_**-Sabes que eso no será suficiente-**_ dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña arma que sostenía su antigua alumna.

_**-Lo sé, pero no es para ti- **_rápidamente lo guio a su mano y hizo un pequeño corte _**–Gracias a mi sello tu pudiste volver y gracias a mi sangre no regresaras jamás-**_

_**-Eso es imposible- **_dijo incrédulo al ver como de su bolsillo del pantalón sacaba un papel con indescifrables letras debido a lo arrugado que se encontraba.

Anko mancho la cubierta de este con su sangre y lentamente se acerco hacia su antiguo maestro que extrañado y asombrado la observaba examinando cada movimiento que hacía.

_**-Naruto creó este sello especialmente para ti- **_dijo haciendo referencia al papel que sostenía en su mano _**–Todo esto se termino, necesitabas mi chakra pero inmovilizado no puedes hacer sellos o atacarme así que terminare esto rápidamente-**_

_**-Sabes que regresare las veces que quiera**_- dijo sonriendo de manera perturbadora.

_**-Que puedas-**_ corrigió al sennin –_**Y créeme que esta será la última vez que volverás a ver al mundo tal y como lo viste durante toda tu vida, ya que en el infierno pagaras por todo-**_ sonrió con esa sonrisa tan sádica característica de ella _**–Y ya que no tengo el sello, no te volveré a ver-**_

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarlo levanto su brazo y coloco el sello sobre el pecho del Nukenin y levemente presiono, hizo unos sellos con las manos y antes de presionar aun más el sello sonrió de manera relajada, por fin se sacaría un peso de encima, aquel ninja en quien confió y que termino siendo la razón de sus pesadillas y temores, que la transformo en quién era y que la hizo vivir una tortura en vida. Y golpeo el pecho así activando el sello y lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, su forma física comenzó a desvanecerse paulatinamente hasta evaporarse por completo, las serpientes se desvanecieron ante esto y ella se volteo.

_**-Te olvidaste de mi-**_ Siseo

_**-Mierda, Kabuto-**_ susurro al ver la presencia del subordinado del Orochimaru.

_**-Ahora este es tu fin Anko-**_ dijo Yakushi Kabuto.

_**-Y este es el comienzo del final-**_ expreso de manera desafiante Obito.

_**-Eso lo veremos**_- susurraron ambos antes de atacar a sus enemigos.

_**Continuará…**_

_Y bueno eso es todo por ahora… recuerden que este es el comienzo del final así que no habrán muchos capítulos debido a lo explicado al comienzo y espero que les haya gustado y continuo disculpándome u.u_

_Así que pronto subiré los últimos capítulos (quizás 3 o 4) y los finales (A y B) así que me comportare para que me dejen editar y subir los capítulos en el computador u.u_

_¡Así que cuídense mucho e intentare actualizar pronto!_

_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	30. Chapter 30 parte 1

_Hello lectores :D_

_Bueno lo que tanto ansiaban un nuevo capítulo de "Arriesgaría todo por ti" … este capítulo es la primera parte (se dividirá en 3) del penúltimo capitulo_

_Quiero informarles que solo quedan un capitulo –ademas de estos- y los finales A y B, debido a mi falta de inspiración ante la presión de mis pruebas finales . …_

_Pero aun así tengo más one-shots y fics que pronto publicare para que se deleiten con ocio XD_

_Y bueno este quiero dedicárselo especialmente a:_

_**-Katy Hatake :**__ Darlin, please don't kill me … que a pesar de sus amenazas (xD) la adoro por todo su apoyo entregado :D_

_**-A TODOS los lectores**__ que han seguido fielmente mi loca historia y que sin ellos no habría seguido por que me daban razones para seguir escribiendo ante el entusiasmo demostrado en los reviews y mensajes enviados._

_**-Y a mi hermano Alex…**__ quien me ayudo a buscar sinónimos xDD y algunas palabras que se me iban… ._. Y bueno aunque sé que no lee fanfic y nada que haga yo… sé que me debe psicopatear así que… "Querido hermano… si estás leyendo esto… te matare por meterte en mis cosas __ … aun así te quiero :D"_

_¡Y bueno sin molestarlos más!... aquí el comienzo del final…_

_PD: Disculpen el retraso pero ¬¬ le dije a mi hermano que me despertara y no lo hizo Ò.Ó_

_Enjoy!_

**Capitulo 30 **

**-parte 1-**

Rápidamente el subordinado de Orochimaru se lanzo en contra de Anko para golpearla lo cual rápidamente esquivo y contraataco con una patada que fue detenida por la mano del ninja.

_**-Kuso**_- dijo y rápidamente invoco una serpiente la cual estrangulo el brazo del ninja así ayudando a liberar a Anko quien dio unos saltos hacia atrás evitando que la atacara.

Rápidamente volvió a atacar buscando la manera de que el ex-anbu no alcanzara a recuperarse y le dio un certero golpe en la mejilla haciéndolo caer, y rápidamente saco un kunai buscando así poder apuñalarlo pero el ninja nuevamente volvió a esquivar los ataques y contraatacar y de la misma manera ella los esquivo, estaban empatados, ambos se mantenían con energía y sin problemas por lo cual era un problema a la hora de vencer, pero no siempre se puede estar así y en uno de los golpes kabuto cayó nuevamente y esta vez Anko no perdió tiempo y lo golpeo aun más fuerte.

-_**Tu y Orochimaru se atrevieron a tocar a mi hija-**_ sonrió de forma sádica _**–Ahora te matare-**_

Y tan peligrosas como esas palabras fue el golpe que le dio nuevamente en el rostro esta vez cayendo de espaldas y rápidamente salto sobre el golpeándolo sin cesar, la rabia se había apoderado de ella, esa rabia e impotencia por no haber podido cuidar de su hija, pero ahora lo haría, sin dejar de golpearlo saco otro kunai con su mano derecha y antes de que el ninja pudiera reaccionar lo clavo en el cuello de este, rápidamente saco otro de los sellos y con las gotas de sangre que aun brotaban de la herida y rápidamente lo activo en el pecho de este.

_**-Espero que sirva contigo-**_ dijo y oprimió nuevamente y el sello se activo rápidamente se levanto y alejo un poco para ver como el ninja se retorcía provocado por el dolor del kunai clavado en su cuello como una estaca y por el sello que comenzaba a desvanecer el cuerpo del ninja de manera que no quedaran restos.

_**-¡Mierda!-**_ grito Kakashi al recibir un golpe que lo mando a volar contra una roca y provocando que se golpeara en la cabeza.

_**-Ríndete, no te salvaras de esta-**_ dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba una Fūma Shuriken que habia esquivado el peliplata y que se encontraba clavada en una roca.

-_**No lo hare-**_ dijo levantándose dificultosamente _**–Hasta que me digas por que-**_ se levanto por completo y volvió a mirarlo _**– ¿es por Rin?-**_

_** -¡Cállate!-**_ grito furioso y rápidamente lanzo en contra del ninja la shuriken, rapidamente el ninja reacciono y invoco esta barrera.

_**-Doton: Doryūheki- **_ayudándolo a protegerse pero el ninja rápidamente uso su técnica y atravesó este muro ahora sosteniendo en su mano la shuriken, antes de que la shuriken lo cortara uso el Kamui haciendo ¨desaparecer¨ el arma.

-_**Eso no es suficiente para detenerme- **_dijo el Uchiha reponiéndose.

_**-Lo sé- **_rápidamente el ninja copia se alejo dando un gran salto hasta quedar cerca de su esposa y ágilmente golpeo a kabuto alejándolo de ella _**–yo lo sostendré y tu activa el sello sobre el-**_ dijo rápidamente, la kunoichi asintió y rápidamente el ninja se lanzo en contra del ninja de cabellos grises, tras golpearlo dos veces provocando que este se cayera y rápidamente lo tomo por los hombros y lo azoto contra un tronco de un árbol.

_**-Este es tu fin kabuto-**_ susurro el ninja y rápidamente Anko activo el sello contra el pecho de el prisionero. Kakashi soltó los hombros y lo dejo caer contra el frio suelo en el cual se retorció de dolor durante un rato, sus gritos desgarradores ante el ardor que producía el peculiar sello que se encontraba ahora estampado en su pecho y que comenzaba a deshacer su cuerpo de manera dolorosa y torturadora _**–Vete con Asuka-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_ pregunto, su plan era quedarse con él, no pensaba abandonarlo pero el tono serio y frio de su voz la hizo reaccionar.

_**-Vete, ese era el trato-**_ dijo mirándola de manera seria, la kunoichi solo asintió se acerco rápidamente a él.

_**-Te amo, recuérdalo**_- susurro.

_**-Yo también te amo-**_ correspondió a lo dicho y su esposa velozmente lo beso sobre la máscara para correr rápidamente hacia el puente que aun se mantenía desde que Yamato lo había creado con su jutsu y atravesó el gran acantilado, ya al otro lado volteo a mirar a Kakashi quien se había mantenido mirándola hasta que volteo tras sentir el chakra de su antiguo compañero moverse a su espalda.

_** -Basta de despedidas-**_ dijo enojado.

-_**Obito antes de pelear quiero saber la verdadera razón de tu odio-**_ dijo Kakashi, sabia la respuesta pero necesitaba hacer tiempo para poder acumular chakra.

_**-No sigas con lo mismo-**_ respondió enojado mientras fruncía el seño en señal de disgusto. _**–Solo hay una razón y ya la sabes-**_

_**-No es suficiente-**_ dijo mientras rápidamente acumulaba chakra.

_**-Si yo matara a Anko, ¿no harías lo mismo?-**_ Le pregunto mientras daba peligrosos pasos hacia el hombre

_**-Lo que me dices no es una razón-**_ ahora estaba mejor en lo que concierne a su cantidad de chakra pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y dañado.

_**-¡Mataste a rin!-**_ grito eufórico el Uchiha y rápidamente lo golpeo, debido a que Kakashi aun estaba acumulando chakra no logro esquivarlo y rápidamente cayó de forma estrepitosa _**–Esa es la única razón-**_ dijo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_**-No sabes lo que realmente sucedió-**_ dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente mientras cubría con su mano el corte de su brazo producido por una roca contra la cual se pego.

_**-No me importa, la razón es que ella está muerta-**_ abrió los ojos y lo miro desafiante_** –tu eres la razón de su muerte y ella será la tuya**_- dijo antes de abalanzarse en contra del ninja copia.

_**-Escúchame de una maldita vez-**_ dijo intentando detenerlo pero fue inútil, el Uchiha ya lo había alcanzando.

_**-Hatake Kakashi**_- sujeto el cuello del ninja _**–Este es tu fin- **_oprimió el cuello provocando un sonoro y desgarrador grito de parte del ninja.

**-FIN PARTE 1-**

¡Bueno me disculpo nuevamente por la hora que es!

Ya que fue culpa de mi hermano a quien le pedí que me despertara y no lo hizo ¬¬ por lo cual seguí durmiendo .

Y como explique en el comienzo esta es la primera parte del ultimo capitulo antes del final asi que disculpen si fue muy corto D:

Quizás suba la conti el sábado o el domingo pero en la semana no me conectare por mis pruebas finales

¡Y bueno eso cuídense mucho!

_~Asuka Dattebayo_


	31. Capitulo 30 parte 2

Pensándolo bien –acabo de llegar de la casa de mi abuela- subo ahora la conti ya que es muy poco y quizás el lunes subo la ultima parte así que espero que me disculpen por que fue muy corto el anterior pero deben comprender que no puedo arriesgar mis talleres .

**Capitulo 30 **

**-parte 2-**

_**-¡Kakashi!-**_ grito Anko al ver tal escena.

_**-Discúlpame-**_ susurro y rápidamente lo golpeo dándole una certera patada en la mejilla y provocando que soltara su amarre dejándolo caer. –_**Si es necesario pelear a muerte para que te detengas-**_ se levanto y formo un Raikiri en su mano _**–Lo haremos-**_

-Que así sea- dijo el ninja levantándose tras el golpe y limpiando la sangre que tenía en la comisura de los labios provocada por el impacto.

Rápidamente ambos ninjas se lanzaron uno contra el otro buscando la manera de golpear a su oponente, pero era casi como si estuvieran conectados ya que cada golpe era repetido por el otro inconscientemente, ambos golpeaban, ambos pateaban y a la hora de las técnicas ambos realizaban similares.

Entre cada golpe los recuerdos de ese día se hacían presente en la mente de Kakashi, reviviendo la situación que desencadeno esta batalla.

_** «Un joven Kakashi corría rápidamente junto a rin a través de un gran prado, ambos evitando ser alcanzados por los ninjas enemigos, y es que debían llegar a tiempo a la base que se encontraba unos kilómetros más adelante, pero el cansancio debido a la batalla previa y a la actual persecución estaba perjudicando sus jóvenes e inacostumbrados cuerpos»**_

Kakashi golpeo a Obito haciéndolo caer de manera estrepitosa y destructiva ya que la tierra alrededor del ninja se removió casi por completo.

_**«Kakashi solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, así dejar a Rin bajo la protección de los ninjas más experimentados que aguardaban por ellos en la base, su mente le pedía a gritos que llegaran pronto ya que si no lo hacían tendría que realizar el plan B»**_

Obito se levanto y rápidamente hizo un Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu intentando que el ninja se alejara para poder acumular chakra, Kakashi lo hizo pero sin antes lanzarle unas shurikens que invoco a través de un sello.

_**«-Kakashi- el ninja volteo a ver a la peli café que lo llamaba –Estoy- respiro profundamente y soltó el aire junto con la palabra –Cansada-**_

_**-Debemos continuar, no podemos detenernos- dijo volviendo la mirada hacia el sendero»**_

A pesar de su reacción solo pudo evitar algunas ya que tres se clavaron en su pecho, brazo y hombro izquierdo produciendo un gruñido ante el dolor.

_**«Intentaba dificultosamente regularizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, pero llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo y evitando ser alcanzado por las armas y técnicas que los ninjas lanzaban para alcanzarlos pero que dificultaban el escape de ambos, todo era demasiado para su joven cuerpo y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta»**_

Llevo su mano derecha hasta donde estaban las armas clavadas y rápidamente las retiro ahogando un grito al apretar sus dientes.

_**«Pero la onda expansiva de una explosión a sus espaldas los hizo caer, a diferencia de Kakashi quien cayó de rodillas, Rin cayo de manera estrepitosa.**_

_**-Mierda- susurro el ninja levantándose para continuar corriendo pero volteo a ver a su compañera y esta estaba botada en el suelo –Rin, debes ponerte de pie-**_

_**Rápidamente se acerco pero era muy tarde los ninjas los habían alcanzado»**_

Nuevamente se lanzo contra el ninja de cabellos plateados sin importarle el sangrado que le produjo las heridas provocadas por las armas. Ambos se golpeaban de manera casi inhumana y que a pesar del cansancio si producía grandes daños en cada uno de ellos

_**«Kakashi intentaba evitar que los ninjas se le acercaran a su compañera pero a pesar de esto el cansancio era evidente por que termino recibiendo uno de los golpes que lo hizo caer»**_

Anko miraba atentamente a Kakashi mientras que horrorizada observaba como este recibía golpes por parte de quien fuera su compañero, su corazón se partía a cada golpe que su esposo recibía, aun así intentaba mantener la calma.

_**«Rápidamente levanto la mirada en busca de su compañera y horrorizado la observo, el delgado cuello de ella era sostenido entre las manos de uno de los ninjas mientras los otros la sujetaban de los brazos, sus sentidos se habían visto afectados por lo cual no pudo escuchar lo que dijo el ninja de Kirigakure, a su alrededor solo pudo observar una gran cantidad de ninjas.**_

_**-Estamos perdidos-»**_

**-FIN PARTE 2-**

Y bueno eso fue todo por ahora!

Cuídense mucho!


	32. Capitulo 30 parte 3

**Capitulo 30 **

**-parte 3 y final-**

Tsunade mantenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Asuka que inocentemente jugaba con algunos mechones de la cabellera rubia, la sennin solo observaba cuatro puntos fijos, Kakashi, Anko, Asuka y por ultimo Naruto, aunque a este ultimo no se le apreciaba bien debido al acantilado si podía sentir el chakra.

_**«Sin pensarlo se levanto y corrió hacia ellos con un Chidori que formo en su mano, ataco a los ninjas pero estos lo esquivaron soltando a Rin quien se puso de pie de pronto los ninjas comenzaron a atacarlos con explosiones que casi hacen caer de nuevo a ambos compañeros»**_

Kakashi formo un Raikiri y velozmente se lanzo contra el Uchiha sin vacilar en su decisión. El ninja rápidamente uso su técnica produciendo que Kakashi lo atravesara pero sin dañarlo, obito saco su katana y se volteo para poder cortar a Kakashi.

_**«Ya no tenia otra alternativa, a pesar de ser un genio por naturaleza esta situación no le daba mas oportunidades, tenia que cumplir la misión que le demandaron y si no pasar al plan B, su cuerpo estaba totalmente demacrado ante el cansancio y los golpes que habia recibido y esto le daba una gran desventaja además de la distancia que aun le faltaba para llegar a la base.**_

_**Volteo a ver a rin quien temerosa miraba a los ninjas que los habian rodeado, suspiro y volvió a formar un Chidori en su mano, cuando el polvo por fin se disipo lo sufieinte como para verla se acerco a ella y la ataco.**_

_**-Ka-kashi- dijo entrecortado la kunoichi al ser acuchillada por el Chidori que atravesó su pecho, el Hatake observo entristecido y horrizado lo que habia hecho, pero era necesario.**_

"_**Nadie puede tener su cuerpo" recordó las palabras del tercero quien le habia ordenado llegar con rin hasta la base "Si es necesario la tendras que matar" volvió a recordar»**_

Kakashi rápidamente realizo el Kamui haciendo desaparecer la katana y nuevamente ambos se volvían a golpear, quizas hubiera sido una pelea sin fin, solo quizás, ya que el Uchiha lo golpeo haciéndolo caer contra una gran roca y saco otra katana que ocultaba en la capa que cubria su cuerpo.

_**«Kakashi saco su brazo del cuerpo de Rin quien cayo de espalda, los ninjas a su alrededor se detuvieron de forma súbita ante la escena, el solo se sentía poseído por la culpa, pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos desiguales y sintió como su ojo izquierdo ardia levemente hasta que sintió como este despertaba el Mangekyo Sharingan, sintió su cuerpo volverse pesado y como esto lo volvia débil haciéndolo caer»**_

Lentamente se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba el ninja quien empuñaba la katana, corrió hacia él y evitando que la filosa arma lo cortara lo golpe, el ninja cayo sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha y repetida y sucesivamente lo golpeo.

_**»De pronto toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se disipo al abrir levemente sus ojos, ante el un escenario totalmente horrible y macabro, la voz de un minato llamándolo lo hizo reaccionar y se levanto rápidamente.**_

_**-Calmate- dijo su sensei sosteniendo sus hombros para que evitara ponerse de pie.**_

_**-¿Rin?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor.**_

_**-Se la acaban de llevar- dijo con un tono triste y bajando la mirada –Hiciste bien, ahora debemos irnos-**_

_**El peliplata lentamente se puso de pie con ayuda de su sensei y ambos se dirigieron escoltados por algunos ninjas**_

_**-Lo hiciste para protegerla- dijo el hokage mirando fijamente al ninja de ojos desiguales –Habria sufrido mucho en manos de ellos-**_

_**-Hai- susurro el ninja en un tono triste y desvio la mirada.**_

"_**Deseria que estuvieras aquí, Anko"**__**»**_

Obito lo golpeo liberándose de el ninja, dificultosamente se levanto debido a los golpes que el Hatake le había propinado, camino hasta donde estaba la katana y la empuño de nuevo, Kakashi se levanto y sin pronostico alguno se lanzaron uno en contra del otro…

Fin del capitulo 30

Parte 3 y final


	33. FINAL A

_¡Hola queridos lectores! Antes que nada_

_Debo pedir disculpas por el atraso del ansiado final pero no me llegaban ideas para la parte central por lo cual no tenía nada…_

_Además las ideas que llegaron las use para otro fanfic que espero les guste y que pronto publicare…_

_Espero que me disculpen y bueno termino el fic con la elección de este final y si no es de su agrado pueden ver el alternativo Y antes de que lean el final quiero agradecerles a:_

_~Katy Hatake_

_~LeMemeFox_

_~Natsumi Anko_

_~Alice Hatake_

_Y a mis amigos que me dieron mucho apoyo durante mi difícil situación…_

_~Matt_

_~Ero-sennin_

_~Diego-sama_

_¡Y Gracias a todos los lectores! Y sin más preámbulos aquí está el final…_

**Final A**

Ninguno de los dos espero recibir el golpe del otro pero así sucedió botando a ambos a diferentes direcciones, sin esperar más tiempo tras caer rápidamente se pusieron de pie, Obito activo algún tipo de barrera que el ninja copia no pudo pronosticar por lo cual tras uno de los golpes choco contra esta.

_**-No seguirás interfiriendo y no escaparas- **_dijo el Uchiha en un tono enojado

Ambos continuaron golpeándose ante las absortas miradas de los ninjas que observaban cada movimiento de ambos además de ver la pelea que aun se llevaba a cabo en el fondo del abismo, entre Naruto y Sasuke, los golpes eran incesantes y cada vez más agresivos hasta que en uno de los golpes Obito volvió a empuñar la katana que en algún momento de la pelea había quedado enterrada en una roca, aplico chakra sobre esta y rápidamente se lanzo contra su antiguo compañero quien se había mantenido en pie y esquivando todos los ataques hasta que el filo de la katana llamo su atención, intento evitar que esta lo llegara a dañar pero aun así era muy tarde, sintió como la delgada y larga katana atravesaba su cuerpo, como el brillo del chakra que rodeaba esta producía un brillo incandescente sobre su abdomen, el hecho de que esto sucediera lo hizo caer ante la fuerza que Obito había ejercido para atravesarlo. Sintió como si su cuerpo flotara, en su mente caía lentamente, todo se volvió lento y nublado, sus sentidos se bloquearon solo la visión permaneció intacta pero aun así borrosa.

**C**uando sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra las frías rocas sintió el tibio liquido que brotaba de la herida provocada por la espada que aun permanecía en su cuerpo, el impacto lo aturdió unos segundos interminables para él, pero tan pronto esto paso el volvió en sí, escucho las explosión y gritos desesperados de sus amigos y compañeros, su visión se arreglo y pudo ver el cielo oscuro que estaba sobre él, giro la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a quienes gritaban su nombre pero incluso el incesante dolor de la herida no era tan perturbador como la imagen que se hacía presente ante sus ojos, Gai y yamato sujetaban a Anko quien aun con Asuka en brazos intentaba acercarse a él ninja de cabellos plateados, los gritos desgarradores lo hacían desear volverse sordo en esos minutos, sus ojos podían apreciar las brillantes lagrimas que se escapaban de los ojos que tanto le gustaban. Su tiempo se detuvo durante segundos interminables que parecieron horas al ver la agonía de su amada, volvió a sentir el mismo dolor que cuando la katana lo atravesó y volvió a mirar la espada que se mantenía en su pecho, volteo esta vez a mirar hacia el otro lado y podía ver a su "amigo" parado ahí sin moverse, sin expresión alguna más que la sorpresa que lo invadía había soltado la katana dejando así que esta ya sin el efecto del chakra el cual le había aplicado casi simulando el Chidori que atravesó el pecho de su amada debido al ataque de Kakashi años antes.

_**-Has hecho-**_ intento hablar pero la sangre comenzó a ahogarlo ya que comenzó a brotar desde su boca y la máscara no lo ayudaba a botar la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca _**–Lo que tanto querías-**_

_**-Ka-kashi-**_ dijo entre cortado el ninja.

_**-No creo que Rin quisiera esto-**_ volvió a toser debido a la sangre _**–Pero no hay vuelta atrás- **_susurro evitando cerrar sus ojos debido a que temía lo peor… morir.

_**-¡Kakashi!- **_se escucho el eufórico y desesperado grito de Anko.

_**-Anko-**_ susurro y volteo a verla, le dolía su corazón, pero no era por la herida que atravesaba su torso si no que por ver a su amada Anko de rodillas mientras gritaba su nombre entre gritos de desesperación y lagrimas humedecían su rostro, ahora sakura le había quitado a Asuka para que no corriera peligro de que llegara a dejarla caer debido a los intentos por ir hacia donde se encontraba el, pero yamato y Gai se lo impedían afirmándola.

_**-Kakashi-sensei-**_ susurro Sakura mientras arropaba a Asuka quien inocentemente jugaba con el cabello rosado de la alumna de su padre y quien también lloraba de forma silenciosa y que solo era evidente debido a las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas humedeciéndolas.

_**-¡Suéltenme!- **_comenzó a gritar Anko mientras forcejeaba con Yamato y Gai, ya no aguantaba más, el estaba herido y nadie podía acercarse debido a la barrera que aun se mantenía entre ellos y aun mas por el gran abismo que los separaba.

_**-¡Naruto!- **_grito sakura en busca de su amado quien al escuchar su nombre volteo a verla aun sostenido a Sasuke entre las manos del modo Kyubi. _**-¡Kakashi-sensei está herido!- **_grito eufórica aun así tapando los oídos de la bebe que sin entender nada se mantenía callada con sus pequeñas manos enredadas entre el cabello rosados.

_**-Kakashi-sensei- **_susurro Naruto y rápidamente y sin pensarlo soltó al desertor de Konoha y rápidamente se tele transportó hasta donde se encontraba la barrera impresionado vio como su sensei comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, su piel se volvió aun mas pálida debido a la pérdida de sangre, Naruto comenzó a perder el control ante la escena y sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra la barrera y con fuerza sobrehumana la rompió, velozmente corrió lanzándose contra el Uchiha invadido por el odio, la furia, rabia y aun más la pena, golpeándolo de forma incesante y brutal.

_**-Naruto- **_dijo Anko sorprendida ante la acción del alumno de su esposo y antes de que los dos ninjas que la habían mantenido retenida reaccionaran, ella invoco a las serpientes que rodearon los cuerpos de ambos inmovilizándolos y provocando que la soltaran y a penas quedo libre corrió hacia donde estaba el ninja, en un salto -algo riesgoso- cayó al otro lado del precipicio y cuando ya segura al otro lado corrió hacia donde estaba Kakashi quien a pesar de sus intentos había cerrado sus ojos y solo se podía apreciar como débilmente subía y bajaba su pecho ante su débil respiración, sin importarle que sus piernas se rasmillaran se arrodillo junto a él y tomo el rostro del ninja, quien al sentir esta acción débilmente abrió los ojos observando a Anko quien lloraba sin cesar y balbuceaba palabras indescifrables para su sentido auditivo que se encontraba nulo ante su estado, lo único que podía hacer era ver su rostro que se encontraba húmedo por las lagrimas que también lo tocaron a él cuando cayeron sobre su rostro, cerro levemente los ojos evitando ver esa escena pero tan pronto lo hizo sus sentido de la audición volvió en sí y pudo escuchar las desgarradoras palabras de Anko.

_**-Baka, no cierres los ojos, no me puedes dejar Hatake, no te mueras- **_dijo pausadamente debido a los sollozos _**–Prometiste que te quedarías junto a mí, junto a Asuka-**_ los llantos se volvieron aun mas desgarradores.

_**-Anko- **_susurro el ninja que a duras penas mantenía abierto su ojo original _**–Discúlpame- **_susurro nuevamente esta vez con un tono de voz más apagado lo que alarmo a la ninja de cabellos violetas.

_**-¡Anko terca te dije que te quedaras atrás!-**_ grito furiosa Tsunade quien se había acercado rápidamente hacia ambos junto a otro grupo de ninjas que los rodearon protegiéndolos _**–Mierda, Kakashi aguanta no puedes morir-**_

_**-Kakashi, abre los ojos-**_ susurro Anko quien intentaba normalizar su respiración debido a sus aun perceptibles sollozos que ahogaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

**T**sunade rápidamente comenzó a aplicar chakra evitando que siguiera sangrando pero al ver que era imposible miro a Kakashi dándole a entender que debía sacar la katana y que esto podría empeorarlo, en cambio el solo asintió mientras dificultosamente respiraba, Anko apoyo la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas y mientras acariciaba el rostro de este miraba atentamente las acciones de Tsunade quien tras el asentimiento de Kakashi rápidamente saco la katana lo cual le dolió al ninja y que demostró esto tras un grito desgarrador que se escapo de sus labios, Anko asustada lo miro. Tsunade sin esperar nada comenzó a aplicar chakra y técnicas sobre la profunda herida y que a pesar de todos sus intentos el destino del ninja comenzaba a escaparse de sus manos, asustada miro a Anko quien se mantenía observando el rostro del ninja, sentía como algo oprimía su pecho, esa sensación se hacía nuevamente presente, esa sensación que sentía Anko la había sentido ella cuando perdió a Dan, pero los tosidos de Kakashi la hicieron reaccionar.

_**-Anko, Kakashi se está ahogando con su sangre sácale la máscara-**_ le ordeno al ver que el ninja volvía a escupir sangre, la kunoichi rápidamente lo hizo a pesar de que esto incomodara al ninja. Un fuerte estruendo asusto a todos los presentes y de pronto Kakashi recordó a su alumno de cabellos amarillos quien se había ido en contra de su antiguo compañero.

_**-Naruto-**_ susurro Kakashi al recordarlo Anko solo lo miro y limpio la sangre que brotaba del la boca del ninja _**–Debo ayudarlo-**_

_**-Baka, tu estado es grave ni pienses en moverte-**_ dijo Anko apoyando su mano sobre el pecho del ninja.

_**-Todo esto es-**_ se volvió a ahogar Anko rápidamente puso de lado el rostro del ninja para que se desahogara _**–Es mi culpa-**_ continuo cuando recobro el aliento.

_**-Kakashi cálmate, no es tu culpa-**_ susurraba Anko mientras incesantemente acariciaba el rostro del ninja.

_**-Mierda-**_ susurro Tsunade, sus manos manchadas de sangre, su cuerpo estaba estático, sus ojos miraban la profunda herida en el torso del ninja a pesar de sus intentos la herida no sanaba. Anko no noto esto pero si lo hizo el ninja copia quien cerro levemente los ojos y miro nuevamente a Anko, dificultosamente tomo la mano de Tsunade quien la miro y extrañada observo como el sonreía débilmente.

_**-No se preocupe-**_ tosió nuevamente _**–Solo le pido que traiga a Asuka-**_ susurro entrecortado ante la sorpresa de ambas, la ninja asintió y rápidamente se puso de pie y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia donde estaba sakura quien sostenía entre sus brazos a Asuka.

_**-Kakashi-**_ lo nombro asustada al darse cuenta de lo que dicho su amado de cabellos plateados _**–No, Kakashi no-**_ dijo ahora al ver que la profunda lesión del ninja no había sanado.

_**-Discúlpame por no poder cumplir mi promesa, pero sé que estarás bien, solo se fuerte por ti y por Asuka-**_ dijo sonriendo débilmente mientras rebeldes lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos _**–Y mi mayor miedo se está haciendo realidad, pero sé que Asuka no será como yo, ya que te tendrá a ti-**_

_**-Kakashi no-**_ dijo besando los labios de Kakashi de modo desesperado, hasta que escucho los pasos de Tsunade acercándose, al voltearse a verla pudo observar a la hokage cargando a la pequeña de cabellos plateados símiles a los de su padre que débilmente se acomodo de tal forma que le permitiera verla, la princesa se arrodillo y lentamente le entrego la pequeña a Kakashi sin soltarla debido a la debilidad de él.

_**-Asuka, mi niña, espero que me perdones-**_ susurro acariciando la mejilla de esta _**–Esta era la razón de mi soledad, el perder a quien más quiero y aunque sea yo quien va a morir-**_ Anko los abrazo a ambos rápidamente antes de que pudiera terminar, pero a pesar del intento por que el ninja no terminara este aun así siguió _**–Las voy a perder por qué no podre estar al lado de ambas, pero sé que serán fuertes, prométemelo Anko-**_ dijo acariciando el cabello de ella. _**–Anko por favor-**_

_**-Si, Kakashi, lo hare, lo prometo-**_ dijo esta vez besando los labios del ninja.

_**-No te quiero ver pronto, debes ser fuerte, te estaré esperando pero no**_ _**quiero que llegues pronto, quiero que cuides de Asuka- **_susurro besando a Anko quien comenzó a llorar.

_**-Kakashi-sensei-**_ susurro sakura quien se había acercado y ahora se encontraba horrorizada y más que triste con la escena.

_**-Sakura, discúlpame no podre verte cuando te vuelvas la esposa de Naruto, tendrás que buscarte otro padrino de bodas-**_ dijo apenado mientras sonreía _**–Aunque al fin consigues ver mi rostro, en estas circunstancias-**_

_**-Kakashi-sensei no puede morir-**_ rápidamente se arrodillo y comenzó a aplicar chakra sobre la herida de su sensei pero este solo tomo la mano de sakura con la que mantenía libre.

_**-Cuídate sakura-**_ susurro, la ninja solo estallo en llanto lo cual hizo reaccionar a Naruto quien se encontraba peleando contra el antiguo compañero de Kakashi, quien antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del rubio haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo, el ninja rápidamente lo volvió a atacar mientras era observado por Kakashi quien de reojo lo observaba mientras evitaba toser sangre y aun intentaba mantenerse con vida.

_**-Kakashi, por favor no nos dejes-**_ volvió a susurrar, quien se encontraba apoyada en un roca abrazando a Kakashi quien estaba sobre ella, sakura había tomado a Asuka y Tsunade le aplicaba chakra a Kakashi para que no sintiera tanto dolor.

_**-Anko, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, me duele dejarte, incluso me duele más que la herida pero no se puede hacer nada mas-**_ sonrio con melancolía y tristeza, tosio un poco y nuevamente se calmo al sentir con su amada acariciaba su rostro.

_**-Kakashi, recuerda esto- **_el ninja se movió un poco para observarla _**–Siempre, siempre te amare- **_susurro inclinándose para darle un beso el cual dificultosamente correspondió el ninja copia.

_**-Anko, siempre fuiste la única chica a la que ame y siempre lo serás, te agradezco todo-**_ tosió un poco y respiro con dificultad, pero rápidamente Anko lo ayudo _**–Por estar conmigo después de todo lo malo que paso y por darme el mejor regalo-**_ miro a Asuka quien dormía entre los brazos de sakura _**–Espero que algún día me perdone por dejarla-**_

_**-Baka-**_ susurro _**–Ella jamás te odiara-**_

_**-Eso espero, ¿Cómo está Naruto?-**_ pregunto, Anko alzo la vista de la de su ninja y busco al hijo del yondaime quien no dejaba de pelear con el Uchiha y las explosiones provocaban que el polvo se levantara y solo dejara ver pequeñas partes de la pelea.

_**-Está bien-**_ respondió al ver que el ninja se mantenía en buen estado a pesar de los ataques _**–Kakashi, te amo-**_

_**-Yo también te amo, Anko a ti y Asuka-**_ susurro nuevamente mirando a ambas Hatakes, a su amada y su pequeña heredera evitando llorar para que Anko no sufriera mas, ella simplemente se inclino para besarlo nuevamente y el débilmente correspondió debido a su estado.

_**-¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Kakashi sensei!-**_ grito Naruto quien tenía formado un Rasengan shuriken en su mano, rápidamente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el Uchiha se lanzo contra él y sin poder evitarlo lo ataque dejando así una gran herida en el pecho del ninja, una herida similar a la de Kakashi pero más profunda y dolorosa. _**–Un mundo de paz no puede ser forjado por alguien quien ha sobrevivido solo por la venganza-**_

_**-Ahora veré a Rin- **_susurro cayendo de espaldas.

_**-No, tú te irás al infierno- **_dijo enojado, el ninja de ojos desiguales cerro levemente los ojos y pudo ver a través de su sharingan implantado en Kakashi lo que el observaba, pudo ver como Anko lloraba silenciosamente pero aun así las lagrimas de esta caían sobre el rostro del ninja y como Asuka dormía en los brazos de la pelirrosa, ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido, de lo que había provocado, Kakashi sintió como su pecho dolía y de pronto todo se volvió negro, ella solo acariciaba el rostro del shinobi mientras este comenzaba a quedarse… dormido, o al menos eso aparentaba ya que en realidad seria un sueño muy pesado del cual no despertaría jamás y todos lo sabían, todos lo sufrían, Gai se había acercado y se encontraba sentado junto a él observando cómo lentamente cerraba los ojos y como su respiración comenzaba a cesar de a poco, Anko solo puso su mano sobre el pecho de este y besaba la cabellera del ninja, ese último momento era imposible de no esperar y solo se mantenían en silencio..

**N**aruto lentamente se acerco al ninja y comprobó que el Uchiha ya no respiraba, ya no vivía, se volvió a erguir después de comprobar esto y camino hacia donde estaba su sensei pero al ver como Anko lloraba incesantemente sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi, sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron asustado y corrió hacia donde estaba su mentor pero de pronto vio como la respiración de este había cesado por completo, como sus ojos estaban cerrados y como su piel estaba mas pálida de lo común debido a la pérdida de sangre, miro a sakura y esta solo negó con la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas evitando despertar a la pequeña, Naruto dio unos pasos débiles y lentos, y cayó de rodillas pesadamente junto al cuerpo del ninja copia, y apretando sus dientes para contener los gritos de llantos que lo ahogaban en su interior, tomo por los hombros a Anko quien se había mantenido inmóvil acariciando el pecho del ninja hasta que hizo el alumno de su esposo hizo esto y rápidamente lo abrazo Anko rápidamente reacciono hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del ninja ahogando los llantos.

_**-Traigan una camilla, lo llevaremos-**_ dijo Tsunade a uno de los ninjas el cual solo asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

_**-Anko-sensei, yo protegeré a Asuka, no permitiré que nada le suceda-**_ susurro el ninja mientras abrazaba a la esposa de su sensei _**–Se lo prometo, por Kakashi-sensei, al igual que como él me protegió a mi yo lo hare con Asuka-**_

_**-Gra-gracias, Naruto-**_ dijo entrecortado debido al sollozo. El Uzumaki levanto la mirada y en la orilla del acantilado pudo ver la figura del ninja desertor

_**-Ahora debo encargarme de un asunto pendiente, Anko-sensei-**_ susurro y esta asintió separándose, el ninja rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Ella solo observo el cuerpo de Kakashi que había sido levantado y puesto sobre una camilla y cubierto por una sábana blanca hasta su cabeza, lentamente se levanto y camino ahora hacia donde estaba sakura.

_**-Estoy bien, Sakura, dame a Asuka, nos iremos a Konoha-**_ dijo la ninja sonriendo melancólicamente, la ojijade solo asintió y le entrego a la pequeña de cabellos plateados _**–Ahora vámonos a casa mi niña-**_ susurro dándole un beso sobre la frente.

**A**l llegar a Konoha custodiados por dos escuadrones entraron por las grandes puestas de Konoha, todos se habían enterado de la lamentable noticia y miraban con tristeza a la mujer de cabellos morados en especial a la pequeña de plateados cabellos que llevaba en brazos Anko.

**T**odas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia los otros ninjas que cargaban la camilla en la cual yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Kakashi y bajaron las miradas. El funeral se llevo a cabo en el cementerio, muchos de los presentes solo habían dejado sus ofrendas y alejado dejando espacio suficiente para los amigos (no todos ya que muchos seguían en los campos de batalla recuperando cuerpos), del ninja, Anko quien se encontraba arrodillada frente a la tumba solo se mantenía de esa manera, callada y sin ninguna expresión, había llorado toda la noche mientras Yamato cuidaba de Asuka en el cuarto de esta y su amiga, Kurenai, la consolaba abrazándola intentando que se calmara, la había obligado a bañarse quitándose toda la tierra y en especial la sangre de encima, se había acostado sobre la cama y quedado dormida hasta solo hace unas horas, ya que el funeral había sido adelantado para que las tropas salieran rápidamente, para que no siguiera sufriendo mientras esperaba, para que por fin descansara. Yamato tenía en brazos a Asuka quien al igual que el día anterior se encontraba jugando con sus manos inocentemente.

_**-Vámonos a casa-**_ susurro Anko levantándose y mirando a yamato quien solo asintió _**–Kakashi dijo que debía seguir adelante por Asuka y eso es lo que hare-**_

**-Fin-**

**Epilogo**

_-3 años después-(1)_

**U**na pequeña corría en dirección hacia las dos grandes puertas que daban paso a la tierra santa, saltando inocentemente casi como si bailara camino hasta llegar frente a una tumba a la cual hizo una pequeña reverencia y se arrodillo, bajo su vista y saludo.

_**-Konnichiwa Oto-san, he venido a verte como lo prometí-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Asuka, te dije que me esperaras-**_ dijo enojada una mujer de cabellos negros.

_**-Gomen, tía Kurenai- **_dijo sonriendo.

_**-No hay forma de controlarla- **_dijo otra mujer mientras caminaba lentamente junto a la Yuhi.

-_**Es igual a ti, Anko-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Tonta- **_suspiro _**–Bueno Kakashi, aquí estamos de nuevo, otro día de visita-**_ dijo arrodillándose, sacando unas flores ya marchitas y colocando las frescas que traía en la mano. _**–Ino me ha dado estas flores para ti-**_

_**-Oka-san-**_ la mujer de ojos de tono chocolatoso miro a la pequeña Hatake _**-¿Iremos a comer dangos?-**_

_**-Así es, bueno Kakashi, espero que estés bien, nosotras lo estamos-**_ sonrió _**–Ahora será mejor que lleve a comer dangos a esta pequeña monstruito, volveré mañana-**_ dijo levantándose ayudando a la pequeña también _**–Te amo-**_ susurro antes de tomar la mano de la pequeña y voltearse para irse _**–Se me olvidaba, mañana nace el hijo de Naru- quiero decir el hokage, espero que sea donde estés lo puedas ver, sakura estaría feliz ya que ambos decidieron llamarlo como tú, adiós Hatake-**_

**A**mbas Hatakes caminaron hacia la salida del cementerio junto a Kurenai, en las puertas de este campo santo estaba yamato, Asuka a penas lo vio salió corriendo gritando tío mas su nombre feliz.

_**-Así que, ¿visitando a tu padre?-**_ le pregunto mientras la tomaba en brazos, la pequeña de ojos similares a su mama solo asintió sonriendo _**-Bueno, vamos a comer Dangos-**_ dijo sonriendo

_**-Vamos tío Yamato-**_ dijo sonriendo antes de despedirse agitando la manito en dirección hacia la tumba de Kakashi _**–Adiós Oto-san, te quiero-**_

**-Fin-**

1) mi hermana tiene 3 años y habla más que yo, por lo cual por eso puse esa edad… mi hermana es rara ._.

_Bueno queridos Lectores termino con este final… quizás el menos pensado pero si no les interesa este tipo de final el alternativo está con el título de "Final B", espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo y gracias por haberme disculpado debido a mis demoras en actualización…_

_Y bueno espero que les haya gustado el fanfic… ya este es el final y no se preocupen que pronto tendré otros más e igual de largos e interesantes xDD_

_¡Y gracias por su apoyo!_

_¡A todos de veras!_

_Hasta pronto…_

_~Asuka Dattebayo!_

_PD:_

_Asu: Me siento mal y triste T_T y AAAHHH! D:_

_(Inner: ya, ya enana cálmate mejor termina los otros para que se te olvide la pena)_

_Asu: Aye u.u_

_Inner: Bueno asu, termina los otros fanfics y oneshots asi no te sentiras mal._

_Asu: Aye… aaaaaaa por cierto les dejo el titulo de mi próximo fanfic de KakaAnko_

"_Mi dulce perdición"_


	34. FINAL B

_¡Bueno queridos lectores, aquí está el final alternativo… sé que no se esperaban uno como el A, pero a veces no me gusta seguir el estereotipo del final feliz… pero como no a todos les gusta esto aquí les traigo el final alternativo espero que les guste y les agradezco su apoyo a todos!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Final B**_

**H**asta que el filo de la katana llamo su atención, alcanzo a tomar con ambas manos la hoja de la katana evitando que esta atravesara su cuerpo pero aun así la fuerza con que Obito lo había intentado atravesar lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer contra el frío suelo, tras el impacto rápidamente se levanto debía atacarlo antes de que él lo hiciera.

Formando el raikiri en su mano se acerco sin vacilar y sin detenerse contra su antiguo amigo, quien con dificultad se movió unos centímetros que le ayudaron para no ser impactado de lleno por el ataque y golpeando solamente un costado del cuerpo de este haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y el Hatake al ver como nuevamente caía al suelo se lanzo sobre el e impacto el pecho del Uchiha con su ataque. Las gotas de sangre saltearon y un gruñido de dolor se escapo de la boca del ex-shinobi de Konoha quien desvió la mirada totalmente enojado.

_**-¡Si puedes ver todo lo que vi con mi ojo busca la respuesta tu mismo!- **_exclamo llamando la atención del Uchiha que aun mantenía su ceño fruncido y su mirada sobre la sangre que le había hecho derramar desde su herida. Regreso su mirada sobre su antiguo amigo encontrándose con la mirada resultante de la mezcla entre el rencor y la tristeza que dominaban al conocido Ninja copia.

_**-otra escena-**_

La perturbadora imagen de Rin siendo atravesada por el ataque del Hatake se vio totalmente dispersada para aparecer en un cuartel, un joven Kakashi se encontraba parado frente a en ese entonces Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y quien sería el próximo Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

_**-Nadie puede tener su cuerpo, Si es necesario la tendrás que matar-**_ dijo el más viejo de los tres.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ pregunto alarmado después de haber escuchado sobre el extraño poder que poseía su compañera y ahora ultimo el plan B que tendría que ejecutar si se veían atrapados.

_**-Deberás hacerlo es necesario-**_ dijo el Sarutobi quien miraba de manera seria al joven ninja.

_**-Pero Hokage-sama es Rin, mi compañera-**_ apretó sus puños con furia _**–Le prometí a Obito que la protegería-**_

_**-No hay nada más que puedas hacer**_- dijo el rubio bajando la mirada –Yo también tengo que ejecutar el plan B si no alcanzo a salvarla, no tenemos alternativa o morirá de manera lenta y dolorosa a manos del enemigo quien usara su poder en contra de nosotros-

_**-Pero… Obito-**_ musito el nombre de su fallecido compañero con un deje de tristeza y su voz quebrantada.

_**-Se que lo entenderá, la quería proteger y esta será la mejor forma si no pueden salvarla ustedes-**_ dijo el Hokage antes de voltearse y dar lentos pasos hacia la salida _**–Es una orden-**_

_**-otra escena-**_

Los recuerdos de la situación que termino con la vida de Rin pasaron de forma rápida evitando rememorar esa situación que les partía el corazón a ambos y terminando con la escena de Kakashi tirado en el suelo tras haber caído inconsciente.

_**-Kakashi reacciona-**_ dijo el Namikaze meciendo levemente el cuerpo del shinobi _**–Kakashi-**_

El ninja al reaccionar tras los llamados de su sensei se intento levantar al recordar lo sucedido antes de que cayera en ese profundo "sueño"

_**-Cálmate-**_ dijo su sensei sosteniendo sus hombros para que evitara ponerse de pie y intentando que guardara la calma debido a que recién reaccionaba.

_**-¿Rin?-**_ pregunto observando a su alrededor de manera desesperada.

_**-Se la acaban de llevar, Hiciste bien, ahora debemos irnos-**_ dijo con su mirada agachada y con un tono de voz que demostraba su evidente tristeza.

El peliplata lentamente se puso de pie con ayuda de su sensei y ambos se dirigieron escoltados por algunos ninjas.

_**-Es una orden-**_ susurro para sí mismo recordando esas tres simples palabras, esa simple y decisiva frase que le había dicho o más bien ordenado el Hokage y que había a mala gana y sin opciones ejecutado.

_**-Lo hiciste para protegerla-**_ dijo el hokage mirando fijamente al ninja de ojos desiguales que acababa de llegar a la base _**–Habría sufrido mucho en manos de ellos-**_

_**-Hai-**_ susurro el ninja en un tono triste y desvió la mirada molesto.

_**-Regreso al mundo real (?)-**_

_**-Yo jamás rompería una promesa y ese día prometí que la protegería-**_ susurro triste el ninja plata al darse cuenta de que el ninja en esos breves segundos de que vio sus antiguos y tortuosos recuerdos había regresado en sí. _**–Ella hubiera sido usada para un sacrificio que desgastaría su vida… que la mataría de forma lenta-**_

Levanto nuevamente su mano y con gran rapidez formo un Chidori en su mano el cual sin que fuera previsto por el pelinegro impacto contra el abdomen de él Uchiha.

_**-Prometí que cuidaría a mis amigos y a mi familia- **_su voz se quebró aun mas al ver que el ninja poseedor de el otro sharingan comenzaba a botar sangre desde su boca y como su piel se ponía pálida _**-Siempre has sido mi amigo, te admire y respeto; por eso debo salvarte de lo que te has convertido-**_

_**-Mierda-**_ dijo en un gruñido impotente al no poder defenderse y es que Anko había invocado unas serpientes que con agilidad y fuerza habían sostenido sus extremidades.

_**-Ahora estarás mejor-**_ fue lo último que dijo antes de quitar su mano y ponerse de pie, sin mirar atrás se alejo hacia la barrera que comenzaba a desvanecerse, con paso lento y algo tambaleante siguió su camino hacia su familia y viendo pasar como a gran velocidad los ninjas se acercaban para sellar al Uchiha.

_**-¡Kakashi!-**_ llamo la atención la pelimorada a su amado quien levanto la mirada que mantenía en el suelo para posarla sobre sus dos mujeres y es que Anko nuevamente tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña heredera quien dormía a pesar del caos.

Salto el acantilado sin problemas y llego al otro lado en donde fue recibido por todos sus amigos, se abrió paso entre la multitud que lo rodeaba y camino hacia Anko quien sonriente y con lágrimas resultado de la emoción lo esperaba.

_**-Ven-**_ dijo estirando sus brazos y rodeando el cuerpo de la bajita ninja y su pequeña hija.

_**-¿Estás bien, tienes heridas?, Baka maldito me preocupaste mucho-**_ dijo enojada hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del ninja que solo la abrazaba con la suficiente fuerza como para no dañar a la hija de ambos.

_**-No te preocupes, ya nos iremos a casa- **_susurro el ninja abrazando la cintura su amada mujer y apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de esta, quien mantenía en sus brazos a su dormida pequeña de cabellos plateados.

**R**ápidamente el estruendo los hizo reaccionar, ambos miraron en dirección desde donde se genero el estruendo, Kakashi preocupado miro lo cual rápidamente fue percibido por su esposa.

_**-Ve a ver a Naruto-**_ le dijo Anko mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña que dormía tranquilamente entre los brazos de su madre.

_**-Está bien, sakura vamos-**_ la ninja rápidamente reacciono y corrió hacia la dirección que había sido la explosión, el ninja antes de seguirla se giro inclino lo suficiente como para besar, aun con su máscara, la frente Anko y un poco más para besar la de la bebe que sonrió ante esto y rápidamente corrió siguiendo a su alumna.

**A**l llegar el lugar este estaba completamente de destruido, era un terreno de escombros, debido al dolor que aun latía en la herida de su brazo izquierdo sujeto fuertemente con su mano derecha para evitar el dolor, su alumna se giro a observarlo al escuchar el gruñido de dolor que emitió.

_**-Kakashi-sensei-**_ lo llamo con un tono de preocupación.

_**-No te preocupes, debemos encontrar a Naruto-**_ le dijo mientras que con la mirada buscaba al susodicho, corrieron entre los escombros en busca de alguno de los ninjas pero al pasar el rato encontraron al ninja de cabellos rubios tirado en un gran forado de tierra.

_**-¡Naruto!-**_ exclamo la kunoichi de ojos verdes.

**A**mbos rápidamente se acercaron al ninja, sakura tomo su cabeza y la reposo sobre sus piernas, Kakashi se paro junto a ellos, sakura oía con dificultad los latidos del corazón de su ninja, con dificultad lo llamaba pero aun así el no respondía a ningún estimulo, la joven tomo la mano de él y la atrajo hacia su boca, beso desesperadamente la mano mientras susurraba:

_**-Naruto por favor, reacciona, no me puedes dejar-**_ continuaba mientras entre leves sollozos sus palabras se veían entrecortadas _**–Por favor acaricia mi mejilla como siempre lo haces para calmarme-**_

Llevo la mano del ninja hacia su húmedas mejillas y soltó la mano que solo se mantuvo durante breves segundos sobre la piel ya que cuando la mano de el cayo, las esperanzas de ambos se destruyeron, los latidos del ninja eran cada vez más lentos, el ninja de cabellos platinados bajo la cabeza y sakura desesperada soltó lagrimas que resbalaron cayendo sobre la cara de el ninja de ojos azules, se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que el contacto de unos dedos sobre las húmedas mejillas de la kunoichi hizo reaccionar a esta abriendo los ojos apreciando a el Uzumaki que había despertado y miraba con una sonrisa a la ninja que rápidamente lo abrazo, Kakashi levanto su mirada con una sonrisa cubierta por la máscara. Soltó su herida y con su mano ahora libre invoco a pakkun.

_**-Ve por el equipo médico Naruto está bien, y que traigan un escuadrón de rastreo Sasuke no está alrededor-**_ le ordeno a pakkun quien solo asintió y rápidamente corrió en la dirección por la cual habían llegado la alumna y maestro, este último se acerco a los dos ninjas que sonreía al ver que estaban bien y se sentó junto a ellos.

_**-Nee Kakashi-sensei veo que esta mejor-**_ dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_**-Baka-**_ le susurro sakura en el oído del ninja de cabellos rubios mientras comenzaba aplicar chakra sobre las heridas que aun sangraban sobre el torso del ninja quien ya no poseía la parte superior de su ropa y lo que quedaba de ella solo cubría la espalda de este.

_**-Mejor de lo que estas ahora…-**_miro a su subordinada que aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos _**–Y de lo que estarás-**_ sonrió con algo de nerviosismo

_**-¿Y cómo están Anko-sensei y Asuka?-**_ pregunto aun sonriendo, con esa sonrisa marca Naruto.

_**-Muy bien, gracias por ayudarnos- **_le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

_**-Nee me debe una así que le pediré un favor-**_ dijo seriamente

_**-¿Cuál sería?-**_ le pregunto preocupado ante el tono preocupante del ojiazul

_**-Debe mostrarme que hay tras esa mascara-**_ dijo con un tono infantil que hizo reír a sakura.

_**-Ni aunque te estés muriendo-**_ puso la mano sobre la cabellera rubio de su alumno revolvió los cabellos del ninja y se levanto ante esto.

_**-Nee Kakashi-sensei-**_ alego el ninja quien intento levantarse pero las delgadas manos de su amada sosteniéndolo por los hombros lo detuvo.

_**-Llegaron, regresare porque te llevaran al centro médico y llevare a Anko y Asuka allá-**_ dijo suspirando y volviendo a apretar la herida, lentamente regreso.

**M**ientras tanto Anko se encontraba abrazando a su hija quien jugaba con el cabello de ella.

_**-Anko debes ir al centro médico para que curen tus heridas, dame a Asuka- **_le ordeno Tsunade, la ninja solo asintió y sonriéndole quito su cabello que estaba enredado entre los dedos de su pequeña, lentamente se la entrego y arropo mejor para que el frio no le afectara al pequeño cuerpo de su hija, el atardecer era frio y debía prevenir que se enfermara, lentamente ambas caminaron y el grito de cierto ninja las detuvo.

_**-¡Anko!-**_

_**-Kakashi-**_ susurro la ninja y rápidamente se acerco, lo abrazo ahora no sostenía a la infanta por lo cual fue un abrazo aun más apretado, el "beso" su cabeza y lentamente ambos caminaron sin separarse.

_**-Tus padres están locos-**_ le susurro Tsunade a Asuka tras mirarlos a ambos _**–Pero serán buenos padres-**_ continuo mientras jugaba con la pequeña manita de ella.

_**-Epilogo-**_

_-3 años después- _

La pequeña de cabellos plateados y ojos choco-latosos caminaba sosteniendo la mano de su "niñero" que solo sonreía ante los saludos de los aldeanos. Tras llegar a su destino entraron y buscaron con la mirada a cierta kunoichi hasta que por fin apareció en la recepción mientras sonreía ampliamente.

_**-Kurenai-sensei-**_ dijo sonriendo el shinobi.

_**-Konnichiwa Naruto-**_ dijo sonriendo mientras sostenía la mano de su pequeño hijo. _**–Konnichiwa Asuka-**_

_**-Konnichiwa tía Kurenai-**_ dijo sonriendo ampliamente la pequeña.

_**-¿Vienen a verlos?-**_ pregunto la poseedora de ojos rojizos.

_**-Hai, Oba-chan me envío un mensaje con un ninja y vinimos rápidamente-**_ explico el rubio.

_**-Bueno, yo llevare a kokuō a almorzar volveré después-**_ dijo la pelinegra aun sonriéndole a ambos _**–Están en el cuarto diez-**_

_**-Arigatou-**_ dijo sonriendo con la típica sonrisa marca Namikaze-Uzumaki _**–Vamos Asuka-**_

_**-Hai, sayonara-**_ dijo la niña haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el Uzumaki la imito y ambos continuaron hasta llegar a la habitación diez, Naruto golpeo la puerta y desde el interior se escucho como los invitaban a pasar, al abrir la puerta la pequeña Hatake sonrió rápidamente y se acerco corriendo hacia su padre quien se inclino para tomarla en brazos.

_**-Konnichiwa Asuka-**_ dijo sonriendo el mayor de los Hatakes al ver a su pequeña heredera.

_**-Konnichiwa Oto-san-**_ dijo sonriéndole antes de darle un beso sobre la mejilla a pesar de la máscara.

_**-¿Y a mí no me saludaras?-**_ pregunto Anko a su pequeña hija.

_**-Oka-san, ¿Ya estas mejor**_?- pregunto, Kakashi se acerco a la cama con su progenitora en brazos, quien abrió ampliamente los ojos al ver el pequeño bulto cubierto de una sabana plateada que sostenía en sus brazos Anko.

_**-Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien-**_ dijo sonriendo Anko acomodándose, Kakashi bajo a Asuka sobre la cama y esta lenta y cuidadosamente se acerco para ver al pequeño bebe que sostenía entre sus brazos su madre _**–El es Sakumo, tu hermanito-**_

_**-**____**Ototosan -**_ susurro sorprendida al ver a su pequeño hermano, de peculiares características cabello morado, ojos negros y piel símil a la de su hermana mayor,

_**-Konnichiwa Naruto, gracias por cuidar a Asuka-**_ le dijo a su alumno quien se habia parado junto a la ventana viendo al nuevo hijo de su sensei.

_**-No hay problema Kakashi-sensei-**_ dijo sonriéndole _**–Además igual debía levantarme para ir a trabajar-**_

_**-Naruto, eran las cuatro de la madrugada-**_ dijo casi burlándose.

_**-Bueno, pero los partos son inesperados-**_ dijo sonriendo mientras revolvía sus cabellos rubios con su mano. _**–Además durmió toda la mañana-**_

_**-Aun así, arigatou Naruto-**_ dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

_**-Debí suponerlo-**_ dijo una femenina voz entrando al cuarto.

_**-Sa-sakura-chan-**_ dijo de manera nerviosa.

_**-Fui a tu oficina y me dijeron que el hokage se había ido por la ventana-**_ dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus senos y miraba al Uzumaki con un deje de desaprobación.

_**-Nee me avisaron que Anko-sensei ya estaba mejor así que Asuka insistió-**_ dijo mientras sonreía nervioso y revolvía sus cabellos con su mano.

_**-Bueno los dejamos a solas- **_dijo la pelirrosa tomando la mano del Uzumaki_** –Felicidades-**_

Dijo sonriente y dio unos pasos arrastrando al shinobi.

_**-Felicidades Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei- **_dijo embozando una gran sonrisa. _**–Nos vemos Asuka-**_

_**-Hai, Onichan **- **_dijo sonriente.

_**-Esos dos- **_susurro soltando una leve risita.

_**-No cambian, ¿no es así?-**_ pregunto Anko mientras acariciaba la platinada cabellera de su hija quien se encontraba apoyada sobre sus piernas mientras miraba atenta a su hermanito.

_**-Ni casados maduran-**_ soltó una risa y se acerco a su familia con una sonrisa delineada en la máscara.

_**-FIN-**_

_*****____**Onesan:**__ significa hermano menor en japonés :3_

_******____**Onichan:**__ hermano mayor en japonés. Mi idea era que fuera más largo pero en resumidas es que Naruto tomo una figura de hermano mayor al cuidarla y ser su niñero :3_

_Comentario de la autora:_

_Bueno no tengo mucho más que decir además de..._

_TERMINE POR FIN :D_

_BIEN CTM XD_

_HADLSJDLÑJKASDLJAS ok, eso y pronto regresare con otro fanfic :3_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos! ;)_


End file.
